Le Petit Ondin
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: Un jeune homme brun s'approchait de la plage. Son beau visage portait la trace des larmes. Alors qu'il contemplait le soleil qui venait mourir dans les flots, ses larmes augmentèrent le volume de la mer. Sa race ne pleurait jamais. Maintenant qu'il voyait ses perles de sels tomber, il comprenait pourquoi...
1. Chapitre 1

Bienvenue à tous dans cette nouvelle édition!

Les contes sont à l'honneur dans ma petite caboche depuis des années et je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir vous présenter mon travail.

Voici le premier d'une longue liste je l'espère.

Disclaimers: Le conte appartient à Andersen, les personnages à J.K Rollings, certains éléments sortent de Toei animation et d'autre de Disney. Référence quant tu nous tient^^.

Couples: HPDM entre autre...

Ratings: MA (pour plus tard je prends de l'avance)

Je pense qu'un résumé est inutile.

Bonne lecture!

Le Petit Ondin

Chapitre 1 :

Un jeune homme brun s'approchait de la plage. Son beau visage portait la trace des larmes qu'il avait versées, et qu'il versaient toujours. Alors qu'il contemplait le soleil qui venait mourir dans les flots, ses larmes augmentèrent le volume de la mer. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était "pleurer". Sa race ne pleurait jamais. Maintenant qu'il voyait ses perles de sels tomber, il comprenait pourquoi.

D'un geste gracieux, il défie l'épingle qui gardait ses longs cheveux bruns prisonniers. Il libéra l'attache et la fit sombrer dans l'océan. Bientôt, lui aussi rejoindrait la mer. Cette mer qui l'avait vue naître, grandir et aimer. Il y retournerait pour perdre sa liberté.

Il avait promis. Il avait eu droit à six mois, pour épouser son amour, faute de quoi, il appartiendrait au Mage des Océans. Son glas sonnerait le lendemain, à la même heure, et il perdrait tout. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait déjà abandonné trop de choses dans sa vie, pour son rêve, il se trompait lourdement. Pourtant, il y avait cru. Il avait cru y arriver. Mais le destin était cruel.

Il avait troqué sa voix, sa vie, pour un aspect plus humain et deux jambes qui le faisaient souffrir le martyr chaque fois que ses pieds foulaient le sol. C'était comme un millier d'aiguilles qui lui transperçaient la peau.

L'absence de sa famille lui pesait. Même si ses jumeaux restaient à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Sa famille était nombreuse et le secret de sa transformation bien gardée. Il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'adapter à la vie sur la terre, mais parce que son amour était là, il gardait l'espoir d'un bonheur tout proche. Leur relation avait évolué de telle façon qu'il voyait le mariage imminent. Mais c'était sans compter sur cet imposteur qui avait pris sa place. Un soir où ils se promenaient tous les deux, il était sorti de l'eau. Il avait vu son amour s'éloigner de lui comme envouté par cette voix qui aurait pu être la sienne. Dans une vie qui lui semblait déjà si loin.

Il avait voulu hurler pour le retenir, mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche.

Alors son amour était partit et s'était comme si, lui, son Océan, n'avait jamais existé. Et ils avaient décidé de se marier, sur un voilier, au coucher du soleil.

Le hasard aussi était cruel. Car sa dernière vision de liberté serait son amour en train d'en épouser un autre. Ensuite, il plongerait son corps dans l'eau salée pour ne plus jamais remonter à la surface. Lui qui avait tant souhaité pouvoir le faire en toute impunité. Maintenant tout était finit, révolu, pour toujours.

Lorsque le soleil disparu entièrement dans les eaux noires, il s'assit sur le rocher et y plongea ses pieds douloureux comme il le faisait souvent. C'est ainsi qu'il se remémora sa vie dans cette étendue bienfaisante. Lorsqu'il était ondin, aimé et choyé par sa famille. Même si elle lui manquait et que son cœur le torturait douloureusement, il ne regrettait pas son choix, même s'il avait passé peu de temps sur terre, il avait été heureux. Heureux au point que six mois aient suffit pour toute une vie.

Il était né dans un monde inconnu et mystérieux, que nous, pauvres terriens ne pourrions imaginer sinon dans nos rêves les plus fous. Un monde aussi magique qu'enchanteur et dangereux.

L'eau y était pure comme du cristal et scintillait comme des milliers de saphirs.

Le sable y était si fin et doré, qu'on eut cru de la poudre d'or.

Des poissons multicolores dansaient dans des coraux si souples et si grands qu'on aurait pu les croire vivants.

Et il y avait, loin derrière les rochers, dans la plus profonde des vallées aquatiques, le palais des sirènes et des ondins.

Les murs étaient faits de la nacre la plus pure et des perles les plus belles. Les fenêtres, lorsqu'il y en avait, étaient faites d'une palette d'ambre violet et bleue.

Des plantes vivantes parcouraient les murs et les plafonds rendant l'ensemble encore plus féérique.

Le peuple marin était gouverné par deux hommes. Le plus jeune se nommait Sirius. Il était le fils cadet du grand roi. Son corps, comme tous ceux de sa race, se finissait en une queue de poisson. Ses écailles et ses voluptueuses nageoires avaient la couleur du saphir le plus pur et le plus foncé, comme ses yeux. Ses doigts étaient palmés, et à son cou de légères estafilades, des branchies, qui bougeaient au rythme des courants marins, lui permettant de respirer sous l'eau. Son visage était aussi humain que le nôtre, et même plus beau encore. Il portait la mélancolie sur ses traits harmonieux. Il avait à ses biceps, des bracelets de coraux noirs et bleus. Ses cheveux étaient tels des étoles de soies noires. Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'à la cime de sa queue.

Le plus vieux des deux était Albus. Père des océans. Il avoisinait les 300 ans et pourtant rien ne pouvait lui ôter sa joie de vivre. Il aidait son jeune fils à sa charge de roi des océans. Il était le gardien du trident des mers. Il était sage et puissant. Ses longs cheveux et sa longue barbe était si long, qu'il passait plusieurs heures à les peigner chaque jours. Sa queue à peine visible était couverte d'huître et de coquillage. On en oubliait presque que sa couleur originelle était le violet.

Il y a de cela presque dix-sept ans, une guerre avait éclaté avec les démons des abysses, commandés par un certain Lord Voldemort. Personne ne savait exactement qui se cachait derrière cette identité. On savait juste qu'il était puissant et malfaisant, en plus de vouloir l'autorité totale sur les Sept Mers. La guerre qu'il déclencha, emporta avec elle les premiers prétendants au trône. James, le fils aîné et sa femme Lily. Ils laissèrent derrière eux, huit enfants.

Charlie était l'ainé, il domptait les plus féroces hippocampes des océans. Il était grand et arborait un tatouage de toute beauté sur le torse. Ses cheveux étaient comme ceux de sa mère, d'un roux flamboyant. Sa queue avait des tons rouge orangé proche de l'aurore. Ses biceps étaient ornés d'un bracelet d'or pur.

Bill le deuxième, travaillait dans la garde de protection des océans et était chargé de garder les démons des abysses à distance de la Cité. Selon son rang de guerrier, il avait des tatouages sur tout son corps humains excepté son visage. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que ceux de son frère, mais à l'inverse de leurs congénères, les guerriers les portaient beaucoup plus court. Sa queue avait un ton plus clair que celle de son frère et partait vers l'orange et le doré.

Le troisième s'appelait Perceval. Contrairement à ses deux grands frères, il était frêle. Il préférait de loin les raisonnements logiques, et les écrits des anciens, à ces jeux de guerre. C'est pourquoi, il était un érudit et passait son temps dans la grande bibliothèque. Il avait ses longs cheveux roux attachés en catogan et prenait peu de temps pour le soin de ses écailles dorées qui devenaient ternes et triste.

Après lui venait les jumeaux Frédéric et Georges. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eaux. Drôles et facétieux. Ils passaient leur temps à s'amuser et à chercher comment embêter leur frère, Perceval. Ils étudiaient à l'Académie des Sciences et de la Découverte. Chaque jour, ils mettaient plusieurs heures à faire des tresses aussi compliquées que gracieuses sur leur tête. Leurs queues étaient d'un rouge flamboyant.

En dernier, venait les triplés. Ronald était venu en premier. Il était le plus gourmand de tous ses frères et sœurs. Courageux et loyale, il s'entraînait chaque jour pour devenir aussi fort que Bill et Charlie. Un jour viendrait, où il serait amené à monter sur le trône, car il possédait ce qu'on appelait « La voix des Mers », comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Il portait ses cheveux en une longue tresse rousse, aux mèches d'un noir très profond. Sa queue partait sur le rouge et le violet du crépuscule.

Après lui était née la seule fille du clan. Ginevra. Une jeune fille au tempérament de feu. A sa majorité elle serait nommée « maitresse de la cité », comme toutes les femmes de sa famille avant elle. Elle arborait avec fierté de longs cheveux roux ondulés, qu'elle utilisait pour couvrir ses seins. Sa queue était couleur turquoise. Chaque jour, elle s'entraînait avec ses shurikens en forme de lune, laissant ses yeux couleurs turquoise couvrir tout l'espace autour d'elle, en prévoyance des batailles.

Puis enfin, venait le jeune homme de la plage, l'enfant trouvé d'un humain, le plus jeune: Harrian. Il était le seul à avoir les yeux émeraude de sa mère et les cheveux de son père, qui étaient longs et soyeux. Une fois une arme à la main, il perdait totalement sa personnalité. Il devenait sans pitié. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était habituellement, doux, gentil et innocent, encadré par un visage angélique. IL avait la particularité, comme sa mère, de voir l'avenir. Il était comme elle, marqué de Neptune, et était appelé à devenir le Grand Prêtre des Mers. Sa queue était aussi verte et profonde que ses yeux.

Au royaume des sirènes et des ondins, la musique faisait partit intégrante de la vie. De même qu'une tradition vieille comme leur civilisation. A l'âge de 17 ans, les sirènes et les ondins étaient autorisés à monter à la surface pour contempler notre monde. Toute fois, depuis quelques années, le roi Sirius, avait déclaré interdite, la moindre communication avec le monde humain. Il semblait lui vouer une haine farouche que personne à part peut-être son père ne pouvait expliquer. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

ΩΨΩ

Minerva était la nourrice des enfants royaux. Son visage avait un air sévère qui faisait un peu peur au premier abord, mais elle était juste et aimante. Ses écailles et ses nageoires étaient d'un joli gris argenté. Ses longs cheveux poivres et sels tressés à la perfection ondulaient tout autour de son corps. Ils étaient piqués d'huitres minuscules qui s'ouvraient au rythme de ses mouvements, ainsi que de petites perles.

A présent que tous les princes du royaume étaient majeurs, ou presque, et pouvaient sortir de l'enceinte du château à leur guise, on aurait pu croire qu'elle prendrait une retraite bien méritée. Huit enfants peuvent être exténuants parfois !

Et pourtant, il lui restait les triplés. Et elle qui pensait qu'elle avait tout vu avec les jumeaux facétieux ! Elle s'était lourdement trompée !

Elle soupira alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre des plus jeunes princes. Ron, Ginny, et Harry étaient des enfants merveilleux. Ils étaient gais, espiègles, vifs et intelligents. Mais surtout fugueurs ! A son grand damne. Ses trois petits chenapans prenaient régulièrement la poudre d'escampette, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Depuis des années, elle tentait de mettre la main sur leur secret, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils partaient dans un lieu connu d'eux seuls et ne revenait que tard dans la journée, se gardant bien de lui dire où ils allaient !

Toutefois, une chose était sûr, chaque fois qu'ils partaient, ils emmenaient leurs armes, ce qui n'était pas fait pour la rassurer, au contraire, elle se faisait chaque fois des cheveux blancs. Tout cela ne devait pas être très légal.

Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'ils leur arrivaient malheur et qu'elle ne pouvait tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à leur pauvre mère.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Pauvre famille royale ! La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle.

Elle frappa à la porte de leur chambre. C'était bientôt l'heure de leur leçon de chant et de musique. Chaque jour le palais cessait de vire lorsque leur mélodie emplissait l'air marin. Harry avait une voix d'ange et savait parfaitement jouer de la harpe. Ginny jouait de la flûte telle une virtuose, tandis que Ron les accompagnait au piano. Sa voix n'égalait pas celle de son jeune frère, mais était tout aussi appréciée pour son timbre grave et voluptueux.

Quel dommage qu'ils préféraient nager gaiement au gré de leurs envies et à la barbe des règles de bonne conduite !

Elle tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne filtrait. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Leurs appartements étaient vides ! Désespérément vide !

Son cœur s'emballa.

Par Neptune ! Où pouvaient-ils bien être encore ! Petits chenapans !

ΩΨΩ

Les triplés parcouraient l'Océan à la recherche du bateau qui avait coulé la nuit précédente. Le Lord Voldemort, le mystérieux maître des démons des abysses, avait commandité une autre attaque, laissant le monde humain pleurer encore ses marins morts en mers. Les démons les avaient tous tués sans état d'âme. Les brigades de leur oncle n'avait rien pu faire et n'avait rien voulut faire. Ce n'était que des humains ! Pour une fois qu'ils ne s'attaquaient pas à leurs familles, rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

Autour de la carcasse éventrée du navire, de nombreux restes humains habillaient les récifs.

Les trois petits princes épiaient les environs cachés derrière les coraux multicolores, non loin du lieu du naufrage. Les poissons jouaient gentiment dans leurs cheveux.

Harry en tête, les triplés avancèrent prudemment. Il était possible que quelques prédateurs soient restés dans les environs. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les poissons fuyaient. L'odeur de la mort emplissait les flots.

Les trois aventuriers étaient collés les uns aux autres, leurs sacoches prêtes à être remplies, leurs armes à tuer si nécessaire.

Délicatement une jolie main palmée hissa son propriétaire au-dessus d'un rocher. Les yeux verts scrutaient l'onde avec insistance. Tout à son observation, il se contorsionna, pour échapper à :

« -Ron ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Tu m'écrases la nageoire gauche.

-Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa son frère en reculant quelque peu écrasant par la même occasion la nageoire caudale droite de sa sœur. »

Celle-ci grimaça ostensiblement sous la douleur. Elle s'apprêtait à réprimander son frère à l'aide d'un vocabulaire anémonien, lorsqu'Harry déclara que la voie était libre.

Il sortit vivement de derrière les rochers avec son frère ainé, laissant sa sœur à l'arrière. Ron tournait la tête de tout côté, histoire de s'assurer qu'aucun requin n'écumait le périmètre. Il en avait une peur bleue, malgré sa carrure et sa force.

Ginny quant à elle, soupirait devant la forme d'accordéon qu'avait emprunté sa nageoire. Elle la plissa adroitement afin de la détendre et oublier la douleur lancinante qui la parcourait. Elle grinça légèrement des dents avant de rejoindre ses frères en trois coups de queue. Ils se trouvaient près d'un hublot éclaté. Harry finissait d'ôter les derniers morceaux de verre brisés. Il était inutile d'attirer la charogne avec du sang de sirène. Puis sans préavis, il s'enfonça dans l'épave.

Son ainé jugea d'un œil septique l'ouverture qui s'offrait à lui. Face à sa carrure, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir passer.

Sa sœur l'observa, un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres.

« -Vas-tu rester là à regarder les algues pousser ? Demanda telle moqueuse.

-Honneur aux dames, déclara-t-il en guise de réponse, tout en s'inclinant. »

La jeune sirène haussa les épaules et s'engouffra à son tour dans l'ouverture.

« -Ron ! Appela son frère. Viens voir ! L'habitacle est presque entièrement conservé ! »

Entendant la voix enjouée, il se glissa dans le hublot, sans plus réfléchir. Advienne que pourra !

La tête passa, ainsi que les bras. Mais ses hanches et sa queue se fut une autre paire d'écailles. Il prit appuie sur les planches de la coque et donna de grands coups de nageoires. En vain… Il souffla dépité, faisant jaillir une myriade de bulles autour de son visage.

« -Harry ! Ginny ! s'écria-t-il penaud. Je suis coincé. »

Son frère et sa sœur nagèrent aussitôt vers lui. Voyant sa position, ils se figèrent, se regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire. Ron se mit à rougir des oreilles jusqu'aux ouïes, atrocement gêné. Ses jumeaux prirent tout de même chacun un bras et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces, sans pouvoir cesser de rire.

« -Tu n'aurais pas pris de poignets d'amour dernièrement, Ron ?

-Ecrase Harry ! Je suis en pleine croissance ! Il faut bien que je mange ! Bougonna le prisonnier. »

Ce qui fit redoubler les rires de ses deux sauveteurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblèrent des siècles, leurs efforts combinés libérèrent l'ondin.

Ils repartirent à la file indienne vers la cabine du commandant qui était presque intacte.

Ils fouillèrent les meubles, à la recherche d'objets du monde d'en haut.

Leur sacoche se remplissait à vue d'œil.

Soudain Harry lâcha un objet qui se mit à flotter dans la cabine. Ginny fut prêt de lui en un instant. Le corps de son frère c'était figé, ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. Il était en transe.

Ressentant l'appel du danger et voyant son petit frère vulnérable, Ron sortit sa hache et la maintint fermement, prêt à en découdre si nécessaire.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda doucement Ginny »

Ce fut une voix rauque venant d'un autre monde qui lui répondit.

« -Des démons… Ils arrivent. »

A ces mots le jeune ondin s'effondra dans les bras de sa sœur. Cette dernière le soutint de son mieux. Son frère tremblait comme une algue fouettée par le courant.

Il finit par reprendre pied et se redressa.

« -Tout va bien ? lui demanda sa sœur.

-oui, je crois.

-il faut sortir d'ici tout de suite ! s'écria leur ainé. Nous serions incapables de nous défendre correctement s'ils nous atta… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Harry se jeta sur lui, le saisit à bras le corps et le tira violemment vers le fond de la cabine

La seconde suivante, un requin blanc géant défonça la coque pile à l'endroit où se trouvait le rouquin. Il réprima une irrépréhensible envie de vomir alors que son frère le tirait vers la sortie, Ginny sur leurs nageoires. Le requin se mit à les pourchasser sous les ordres d'une horde de démons sanguinaires. Ils s'approchaient du hublot à grande vitesse. Ron prit alors les devant et l'ouvrit d'un coup de hache formidable. Les débris retombèrent en suspens dans l'océan.

La course pour leur vie devint effrénée, les démons n'allaient pas tarder à suivre le sillage de leur animal de compagnie. Il fallait se débarrasser de cette bestiole au plus vite. Soudain Ginny aperçut une ancre. Elle entraîna ses frères priant pour que le requin soit assez idiot pour les y suivre et y rester coincé.

Sa prière s'exhaussa. La bête ne pouvait plus leur faire de mal. Ne restait plus que ses maîtres. Les trois sirènes se mirent en position de combat. La bataille fut rude, mais ils l'emportèrent haut la main. Les démons battirent en retraite.

Une fois le danger écarté, les petits fugueurs retournèrent vers la cité, insouciants de ce qui était resté tapis dans l'ombre.

ΩΨΩ

Dans sa tanière, au plus profond de l'Océan, là où les récifs sont gris et l'eau difficilement respirable, le Lord Voldemort contenait sa colère avec difficulté après le triste spectacle que venait de lui offrir son armée d'incapables. Il avait pu tout voir, avec le concours de ses deux fidèles espionnes, Bella et Cissa.

« -Rentrez vite chez vous pauvres petits anchois ! Il ne faudrait pas que vous restiez dehors lors de la tempête !... bandes d'incapables, même pas fichu d'enlever trois adolescents !... Profités en bien mes petits poissons ! La chance ne vous sauvera pas toujours ! J'aurais ce que je convoite ! BELLA ! CISSA ! Surveillez moi de près les petits derniers du vieux huîtré ! Il y en a un qui me donnera l'opportunité que j'attends depuis 17 ans ! »

Belle et Cissa étaient toutes deux le fruit de longues expériences interdites. Elles avaient été créées grâce à la magie noire… Leur ADN était un mélange parfait entre celui des sirènes et les démons des abysses. Toujours ensembles, elles étaient d'une beauté remarquable, pareilles au Yin et au Yang. Bella était brune, sa peau de nacre et ses écailles telles des perles irisées, tandis que sa jumelles était blonde, la peau aux reflets de cendre incandescente, ses écailles d'un noir brillant. Elles étaient loyales et aimantes envers leur créateur. Partageant sa couche telle des siamoises, imbriquée l'une dans l'autre.

Leur façon de tuer était des plus fascinantes. Elles ensorcelaient leur victime avec leur beauté, leur chant et leurs yeux de braises, puis lorsque leur proie était dans leur bras, alanguis, sans défense, amoureux, elles laissaient sortir leurs crocs, et leurs griffes et les déchiquetaient sans remords.

ΩΨΩ

Quelques nœuds avant leur arrivée, une terrible tempête se leva. Elle déchira les flots, les empêchant de nager. Ils s'agrippèrent les uns aux autres pour ne pas être emportés. Au prix de mille efforts surhumains, ils finirent par pénétrer l'enceinte de la cité avant que les portes ne se referment. Ils étaient indemnes.

Avec les soldats en faction devant les portes, se trouvaient leur nourrice. D'un commun accord, ils firent profil bas devant son visage rouge de colère.

« -Enfin vous voilà ?! Votre oncle et votre grand-père vous attendent ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Sans dire mot, ils la suivirent dans les dédales de la cité, jusque dans la salle du trône.

Dans le petit salon attenant, se trouvaient leurs frères.

« -Harry ! Ron ! Ginny ! Appelèrent les jumeaux. Où étiez-vous cachés ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix un sourire de connivence au bord des lèvres. »

Les tripés rougirent sous le regard inquisiteur de leurs frères. Seuls les jumeaux étaient au courant du but de leurs multiples escapades.

« -Vous êtes encore sortit du palais, n'est-ce pas ? Accusa Perceval. Pourquoi cherchez-vous toujours les ennuis comme ces deux idiots ? Toujours palabrer ! Jamais raisonnable ?!

-Percy ! Tonna Charlie. Tu es injuste ! Ils sont jeunes et vifs. C'est bien normal qu'ils souhaitent explorer le monde.

-S'il n'y avait pas tant de dangers à l'extérieur de ses murs, personnes ne songeraient à vous interdire quoi que ce soit avant votre majorité, tempéra Bill. Il faut faire preuve de patience à présent, dans un mois le calvaire sera terminé.

-Grand père ne leur donnera jamais la fleur perlée s'ils ne sont pas plus sages ! Prophétisa Percy, coupant ainsi court à la conversation tant les triplés avaient palis. »

Si jamais leur Grand-père leur refusait se privilège, ils en auraient le cœur brisé.

Leurs sombres pensées ne purent aller plus loin, car les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent en grands.

La salle était immense, toute ronde, surplombée d'une magnifique coupole d'ambre multicolores. Des colonnes faites de coraux, de perles et d'huîtres décoraient l'ensemble et lui donnait encore plus de majesté. Au fond de la pièce, montés sur une scène recouverte de coraux et de perles, deux trônes où siégeaient leur oncle et leur grand-père. A leur droite un socle d'argent, finement ouvragé où reposait le trident des mers.

Tous s'agenouillèrent devant eux.

ΩΨΩ

Je m'ennuie ! s'écria soudain Ron faisant sursauter son frère et sa sœur. Ginny était en train de le coiffer, alors qu'Harry faisait de même pour elle.

-Reste tranquille une minute veux-tu ? J'ai bientôt finit, maugréa la rouquine.

-Après tu pourras me coiffer pour t'occuper, si tu veux, proposa Harry. Toi qui aime tant cela.

-Moui, fut la seule réponse recevable »

Ses jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

« -Tu déprimes à ce point Ron ? demanda Harry.

-Ca va faire deux semaines qu'on n'est pas sorti du palais ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller faire un petit tour…à la bibliothèque par exemple. »

Les yeux de ses cadets s'agrandirent sous le choc. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de prendre la température de son frère en lui tâtonnant le front.

« -Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air malade, déclara-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir me cultiver ?

-Si bien sûr, tempéra Harry. Mais je crois surtout que ce que tu veux c'est, voir une certaine personne, pour lui parler d'un certain sujet…

-je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais parler à Hermione des objets que nous avons trouvés ?!

-mais qui a parlé d'Hermione, minauda Ginny. »

Ron se mit à rougir férocement et se tut jusqu'à ce que sa sœur finisse d'assembler ses tresses. Ensuite il se retourna et commença à brosser les longues mèches noires de son cadet.

« -Je dois reconnaître que tu as bon goût en matière de femme. Hermione est très jolie en plus d'être très cultivée.

-Ginevra ! Vas-tu cesser ! »

La sirène se mit à rire devant l'air gêné de son ainé, vite imité par Harry.

« -Ne bouge pas Harry ! Le rabroua son frère.

-Oh ! Le grand frère se réveille ! Se moqua-t-il »

Pour toute réponse Ron lui tira gentiment les cheveux. Sur ce, Ginny quitta leur chambre.

« -Je vais chercher Hermione, il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous voit dehors avec des objets humains. Je ne voudrais pas qu'oncle Sirius nous étrangle avant la fin du mois. »

Il est vrai que leur oncle ne portait pas les hommes dans son cœur. Il leur vouait une haine féroce sous des prétextes logiques, mais qui manquaient parfois de conviction, comme s'il cachait un lourd et douloureux secret.

Il disait que les humains étaient inconstants, qu'ils n'avaient de respect et d'affection que pour eux même, et qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de polluer l'Océan et de le priver de ses ressources. Toutefois, tous les humains ne pouvaient être comme ça. On ne pouvait juger un peuple sur les agissements d'une poignée d'entre eux. Non, il y avait autre chose.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny revint accompagnée d'Hermione. Toutes deux riaient à gorge déployée.

Hermione avait de grands yeux chocolat, de longs cheveux bruns joliment bouclés qui ondulaient dans son dos. Elle était majeure depuis peu et avait choisi de piqué sa fleur perlé tout près de son oreille droite, comme beaucoup de sirènes. Ses écailles étaient rose pastel.

Elle salua les deux frères et pressa Ginny de lui montrer leur trouvaille. La princesse alla jusqu'à l'armoire à double fond et en ressortit leur sacoche, qu'ils avaient habilement fait rentrer dans la cité grâce à la complicité des jumeaux.

Hermione s'en empara avec avidité. Elle fouilla le sac avec frénésie, s'émerveillant de chaque objet. Le sac était remplit de vaisselle, de plumes, d'encrier, de livre, de presse papier, de tirebouchon, de pipe et autre.

Soudain, elle sortit victorieusement un objet étrange argenté, qui ressemblait à une petite pelle ronde, le regard absent, elle semblait chercher désespérément le nom de cette chose. Elle finit tout de même par l'articuler maladroitement.

« -Cu-i-lli-è-reuh »

Fin du chapitre

A dimanche prochain pour la suite

Angel


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Et voici la suite j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Disclaimers: Le conte appartient à Andersen, les personnages à J.K Rollings, certains éléments sortent de Toei animation et d'autre de Disney. Référence quand tu nous tient^^.

Couples: HPDM entre autre...

Ratings: MA (pour plus tard je prends de l'avance)

Je pense qu'un résumé est inutile.

Bonne lecture!

 **Le Petit Ondin**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Les triplés avaient désormais 17 ans. L'Océan entier semblait bouillonner d'impatience à l'idée de la cérémonie et de la fête qui allait se dérouler au palais en cette occasion. L'ensemble de ce dernier et de la cité, c'était réveillé aux aurores pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Tout n'était que joie et effervescence.

Dans leur chambre les triplés pouvaient presque sentir le goût sucré de la liberté. Ils allaient pouvoir percer les flots et respirer l'air humain pour la première fois.

Leurs ainés disaient que l'expérience était douloureuse. Lorsque l'air passait dans les poumons, s'était comme une brûlure insidieuse qui peinait à passer. Jusqu'à ce qu'une incroyable impression de légèreté vous submerge.

Les branchies disparaissaient et se soudaient au cou, ne laissant que de petites striures rouges. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Ils avaient hâte. C'était un rêve devenant réalité. Ils pouvaient presque le toucher, sentir le vent du large sur leur visage les étoiles parsemant le ciel d'encre tels des milliers de petits diamants qu'un ange avait laissé tomber, triste que la lune se reflète seule dans le miroir liquide de l'Océan.

Alors, à l'image de la nuit qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir contempler, Ginny avait tissé plusieurs mèches de ses magnifiques cheveux roux, de minuscules perles de culture. Ces dernières faisaient partis de la cassette personnelle de leur mère. Etant la seule fille, en ce jour, on la lui avait remise. Elle les portait avec fierté. Avec pour atour, sa jeunesse et sa beauté. Elle allait bientôt devenir La Maîtresse du Palais et organiser tous les grands évènements. Hermione allait devenir son intendante. Elles feraient de la bonne besogne ensemble.

Ron avait tressé ses cheveux les avait noués à l'aide d'une boucle d'or faite d'un coquillage, transpercé d'un trident. Il arborait sur ses biceps, des bracelets de forces qu'était venus lui offrir Bill. Ils faisaient ressortir sa puissante musculature. Il allait être intronisé dans l'ordre des chasseurs dans quelques semaines.

Harry lui, avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué qui laissait savamment bons nombres de mèches courir autour de son visage, de son cou et de son dos. Il les avait piqués de plusieurs attaches d'argent, d'où pendaient des perles et de petits talismans. Il allait bientôt devenir l'apprenti de La Grande Prêtresse des Mers, pour un jour prendre sa place et se devait de le montrer.

Tous trois étaient superbes. Plein de majesté et d'humilité à la fois. Ils rayonnaient d'un bonheur difficilement contenu. Mais qu'importe, ils avaient patienté tant de temps. Surtout durant le mois qui venait de s'achever. Il leur avait parût interminable.

Minerva les observa, émut. Si elle en avait été capable de pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle était si fière et si heureuse de ce que ses petits princes étaient devenus.

«-Les voici en train de se transformer en adulte, pensa-t-elle. »

Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle les avait vus pour la première fois, tandis que leur mère, la reine, leur donnait naissance dans un tourbillon de magie.

Lorsque son œuf fût prêt, et qu'elle ne puis plus le garder en son sein : sa magie le transporta hors d'elle. Chacun avait pût admirer cette poche dorée translucide qu'abritait trois petites sirènes aux queues entrelacées.

Deux ondins et une sirène ? C'était si rare !

Une fois qu'ils furent à terme, l'œuf s'était fendu. L'ondin roux était sorti en premier, puis Ginny, et enfin Harry. Ils naquirent quelques heures avant la mort de leurs deux parents. Ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à une seule étreinte avant qu'ils ne leur soient arrachés pour toujours.

Ils étaient si petits et si fragiles.

A présent, dix-sept ans plus tard, si grands, si beaux, si indépendants.

Ils n'allaient plus avoir besoin d'elle. Et c'était bien normal !

Que Neptune les protègent !

L'enfance s'achevait.

Il était de coutume, que ce soit au doyen et ou à la douairière de la famille de remettre les fleurs perlés aux jeunes adultes, et que ce soit les parents de ces derniers qui les guides jusqu'à l'hôtel cérémonial. Leur père et leur mère, n'étant plus de ce monde, c'était à leur oncle, Sirius que revenait cette tâche. Il vint donc les chercher dans leur chambre, sans la couronne de corail qu'arborait son père en ce jour, mais avec un fin diadème d'argent, des bracelets de forces aux poignets et aux biceps du même métal. Il avait laissé ses cheveux flotter librement autour de lui.

Il se mit à la droite des triplés tandis que Minerva se mettait à leur gauche.

Ils parcoururent ensemble les longs couloirs qui séparaient les appartements royaux de la salle de cérémonie. Chaque mur était décoré avec goût.

La salle du trône transformé pour l'occasion, était remplit de monde. Siégeant à son extrémité sur le trône des Mers, le Vieux Roi Albus, son trident à la main, sa couronne de corail ornant sa tête. A l'arrivée du cortège, son visage s'illumina.

La cour toute entière s'inclina devant les jeunes princes. Aux premières loges, leurs frères, magnifiquement parés pour la circonstance.

A gauche du Roi, la Grande Prêtresse des Mers, Ariel, amie de leur mère, tenait dans ses bras, sur un coussin damassé, les fleurs perlées. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns coiffés de coraux du même bleu que ses yeux. Son joli visage était éclairé par une bouche rieuse, sa queue était d'un beau bleu pastel. Lily et elle avait fait leur étude de prêtresse ensemble. Toute deux avaient le don, tout comme Harry du reste. Mais c'était Lily qui avait été choisi pour être la Grande Prêtresse des Mers. Ariel la secondait fidèlement sans jamais faillir. Après sa disparition, elle avait pris sa place, le cœur lourd. Mais d'autant plus heureuse qu'elle allait pouvoir apprendre au dernier fils de Lily, afin de lui permettre de surpasser sa mère. Comme cette dernière l'avait prédit.

Pour elle, se serait, retrouver les moments partagés avec sa reine. Harry lui ressemblait tant.

La salle du trône était remplie de monde. Tous les ondins et les sirènes du royaume avaient fait le déplacement pour cette grande occasion. La dernière fois c'était en l'honneur des jumeaux.

Le peuple aimait leur famille royale et cette dernière leur rendait bien.

Les triplés s'inclinèrent devant leur illustre grand père tandis que Sirius et Minerva restaient en retrait.

« -Mes chers enfants ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Je suis fier de pouvoir vous offrir les fleurs perlées, symbole de votre majorité ! Qu'avec ces fleurs, vous fassiez honneur à votre peuple où que le destin choisisse de vous conduire ! »

D'un même cœur et d'une même voix, les triplés jurèrent. Ainsi leur aïeul piqua leur chevelure d'une fleur perlée. La perle, aussi blanche que l'était ses pétales, changea de couleur pour s'accorder à son nouveau propriétaire.

Celle de Ron devint rouge rubis, celle de Ginny comme l'or bleu venu d'Egypte, celle d'Harry scintilla comme la plus pure des émeraudes.

Leur avènement fut salué d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ou presque. Leur oncle semblait morose, plus que de coutume. Assez pour faire hausser un sourcil interrogateur à son père.

Tandis que la fête battait son plein, le vieux roi s'approcha de son dernier né.

« -Pourquoi cette mine sombre mon fils ? C'est jour de fête !

-Je n'ai guère envie de fêter les futures blessures de mes petits princes. Chaque fois qu'ils perceront la surface de notre monde, ils prendront ce risque.

-Souffrir est le lot de chaque âme, comme celui d'aimer. Cela nous rappelle que nous sommes vivants.

-Certaines créatures ne sont pas dignes d'un tel amour. »

Le vieux roi soupira devant tant d'amertume et de rancœur, même après toutes ces années.

« -Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ? Les enfermer pour toujours ? Nul n'a ce pouvoir ! Pas tant que je serais en vie.

-Si je l'avais…

-Et quoi donc ?! Tu serais alors responsable de plus de souffrance que cet amour que tu méprise tant depuis 17 ans. »

Il prit son fils par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« -Il est tant de pardonner. »

Sirius se dégagea de l'étreinte paternelle, le cœur lourd, remuant sans cesse sans rancœur.

Oui, il y a 17 ans, il était différent, il ressemblait traits pour traits aux triplés, mais plus précisément, il ressemblait à Harry. Il aimait passionnément la terre et les hommes. Un homme surtout. Mais l'amour c'était changé en trahison puis en haine. Sirius ne voulait pas voir l'histoire se répéter. Il avait interdit tous contacts directs avec la terre.

Mais si jamais l'histoire venait à se répéter ? Les voies de Neptune sont impénétrables après tout. Et elles appartiennent à qui choisit de les prendre. Comment réagirait Sirius ? Albus espérait qu'il ne commettrait aucun acte irréparable.

Pour le moment, il laissa son regard vagabonder de ci de là. Ses petits-enfants chantaient, dansaient, et riaient. Ils étaient heureux et épanouit. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'éclipser.

La découverte et l'aventure étaient bien plus palpitantes qu'un bal, fut-il donné en leur honneur.

Ce n'était pas à un vieux triton qu'on apprenait à nager.

En effet, quelques brasses plus tard, ils s'étaient sauvés.

Minerva qui profitait des jardins de la reine, les aperçut, les bras chargés.

Intrigué et curieuse, elle les suivit. Allait-elle enfin connaître leur cachette secrète ?

Elle qui connaissait toutes les cachoteries de ses petits protégés ! Voilà bien le dernier mystère qui sonnerait joyeusement le glas d'une retraite bien méritée.

Elle voulait goûter un peu de leur jeunesse, pour la dernière fois.

Elle les fila avec milles précautions. Ils n'avaient de cesse de se retourner pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit. Il n'y avait pourtant plus de honte à avoir puisqu'ils étaient tous trois majeurs. De si jeunes enfants, ils ne pouvaient pas faire dans l'illégalité ? Si ?

Qu'importe, la vérité lui serait bientôt révélée.

Les triplés s'arrêtèrent devant un gros rocher, qu'ils firent coulisser avant de s'engouffrer dans ce qui semblait être une grotte.

Sans faire le moindre remous, la sirène d'argent, bougea à son tour le rocher et les suivit sans plus de cérémonie.

Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans la dite grotte, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

Des objets humains, de toutes sortes et à profusion. Plus qu'il ne lui avait été donné de voir en trois siècles d'existence. Ses petits princes rangeaient ce que contenait leur sac sur les étagères creusées dans la roche. Ils souriaient et fredonnaient de douces mélodies.

Minerva était à la fois émerveillée et horrifiée.

Les lois du Roi Sirius étaient bafouées.

Une telle admiration du monde humain n'était plus possible depuis 17 ans. Même si peu de chose avait autant de fascination pour les ondins, chacun devait se contrôler et restreindre ses recherches.

Le Roi pouvait faire preuve de souplesse. Mais là, il y avait bien trop d'objets humains…

Le secret était dangereux !

Que devait-elle faire ?

Le dire ? Mais…

« -Chante pour nous Harry, demanda Ron.

-Sur le dilemme de ton cœur, poursuivit Ginny. »

Harry sourit à ses jumeaux tandis qu'ils s'installaient pour l'accompagner. Ron au piano et Ginny à la flûte.

 _« -Tous ces secrets,_

 _Si bien gardés_

 _Ne croyez-vous pas que les fées nous ont comblés ?_

 _Ne croyez-vous pas que nous sommes bien trop gâtés par la vie !_

 _Voyez ces trésors et ces merveilles,_

 _Toutes ces richesses qui brillent comme des soleils._

 _En voyant ça, on se dit : Oui, c'est un paradis !_

 _Y'a des gadgets, des trucs chocs, des trucs chouettes_

 _Y'a des couics et des couacs à gogos. »_

Harry tourbillonnait entre sa sœur et son frère, glissant ses bras et sa queue autour d'eux, joueur. Puis il s'éloigna en regardant vers la surface.

« _Mais tout ça m'indiffère et m'ennuie._

 _Moi j'aimerais parcourir le monde !_

 _Moi j'aimerais voir le monde danser, pouvoir marcher sur ces ?... Pieds !_

 _On ne va nulle part en battant des nageoires !_

 _Il faut des jambes pour sauter et danser !_

 _Flâner le long de ces ?... Rues !_

 _Si l'homme marche, si l'homme court,_

 _S'il peu sur terre rêver au grand jour,_

 _Comme j'aimerais,_

 _Si je pouvais,_

 _Partir là-bas !_

 _Je donnerais, tout ce que j'aie pour partir d'ici !_

 _Pour caresser les grains dorés du sable chaud._

 _Les hommes comprennent,_

 _J'en suis certain,_

 _Et leurs fils peuvent rêver sans frayeur._

 _Homme-ondin_

 _Homme humain…_

 _J'ai fait mon choix ! »_

La musique alla crescendo, Ron et Ginny vivait la musique aussi fort que leur frère chantait. Eux aussi rêvaient à travers lui, pour lui. Harry nagea avec grâce et virevolta jusqu'en haut de la grotte, touchant du bout de ses doigts palmés, les reliques du monde humain, qu'ils avaient amassé.

 _« -Moi, je veux savoir !_

 _Moi, je veux pouvoir,_

 _Poser des questions et qu'on me réponde !_

 _Qu'est-ce que le feu et pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Brûle !?_

 _Mais un jour viendra, je partirais !_

 _Je partirais sans aucun regret ! »_

Ce fût l'apothéose, la musique monta si haut que la voix d'Harry, puis se tue.

Le chant devin murmure.

 _« -Vivre sur terre._

 _Loin de la mer._

 _Partir là-bas ! »_

La chanson montrait une part d'égoïsme qu'Harry ne pouvait effleurer que dans ses rêves. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à abandonner son frère et sa sœur. Eux qu'il aimait tant. Ils étaient nés du même œuf et ne pouvait vivre les uns sans les autres. Indissociable aujourd'hui et à jamais.

Les deux rouquins se défirent de leurs instruments et rejoignirent leur benjamin au centre de la grotte. Ils l'enlacèrent tendrement, le gardant ainsi prisonnier.

Oui rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Ramenant la joie de vivre, Ron lança :

« -Et si nous allions respirer pour la première fois !

-Allons à la découverte du monde ! Scanda Ginny.

-VOUS NE PENSEZ PAS QUE VOUS EN SAVEZ SUFFISEMMENT ! »

Les trois sirènes se retournèrent comme un seul homme, et se recroquevillèrent.

« -Nounou ?! Couinèrent-ils.

-Il n'y a pas de Nounou qui tienne ! Éructa-t-elle. J'avais imaginé des tas de choses sur vos escapades. Mais que vous exploriez des épaves pour dénicher toutes ces horreurs ! JAMAIS ! »

-Ce ne sont pas des horreurs ! S'écria Harry.

-Nous avons trouvé cette grotte, quelqu'un y avait déjà rassemblé beaucoup d'objets ! Expliqua Ginny.

-Mais maintenant, c'est notre collection ! Renchérit Ron.

-Votre COLLETION !... SI JAMAIS VOTRE ONCLE APPRENAIT CE QUI SE PASSE ICI, IL… ! »

Les trois sirènes se jetèrent sur elle, l'encerclèrent de leur bras et de leur queue, et se firent soudain suppliantes.

« -Pitié ! Non ! Nounou ?! Commença Ginny.

-Tu ne peux pas lui dire ! Ça doit rester notre secret ! Implora Ron.

-Oncle Sirius ne pourrait pas comprendre. Et puis nous ne faisons rien de mal, argua Harry. »

Voyant leur visage affligé, et leur regard d'enfant perdus, Minerva ne put que céder.

« -Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je ne dirais rien. Mais tâchez de faire attention ! Sinon, je me verrais forcée de… »

Déjà les sirènes ne l'écoutaient plus. Elles lui sautèrent au cou, plus heureuses que jamais.

« -Merci Nounou ! Tu es la meilleure ! Tu montes à la surface avec nous. »

Elle n'eut pas non plus le loisir de répondre, que déjà, elle se faisait entraîner à travers les flots. Ils formèrent une colonne, nageant toujours plus haut. Vers l'air de la terre.

Plus ils approchaient, plus les trois petits ondins croyaient leur cœur sur le point d'exploser. Ils tremblaient d'anticipation et se serraient les mains à se les briser. Ils nageaient avec tant de frénésie que leur Nounou avait du mal à les suivre.

Lorsqu'ils percèrent la surface de l'eau, et que leurs branchies se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, elles se soudèrent à leur cou. Il ne resta plus que quelques striures rouges.

Puis, pour la première fois, l'air pénétra leur corps.

La douleur déferla aussitôt, de leurs narines jusque dans leurs poumons. Ils pouvaient suivre son chemin, tel un torrent de lave incandescent dévorant tout sur son passage.

La brûlure leur arracha un cri.

Leurs doigts se crispèrent les uns dans les autres, jusqu'à ce que le mal disparaisse.

Après quoi, ils s'émerveillèrent de la pleine lune, et du ciel miroitant d'étoile. Espiègle, le vent jouait dans leurs cheveux. Et puis, les odeurs. Ils découvrirent que leur nez était encore plus puissant que leur langue.

L'odeur de la Terre leur parvenait.

« -Et si nous allions nager plus loin ? demanda Ginny. Nous pourrions apercevoir une plage, des dunes ou…

-Non ! Ça ira bien pour aujourd'hui ! s'écria outrée leur Nounou. »

Elle ne tenait pas à s'approcher des côtes. Encore moins y croiser des hommes.

« -Ça ira ?! Mais nous n'avons encore rien vu ! Se plaignit Ron.

-Et c'est bien suffisant crois-moi ! Votre Oncle…

-Désapprouverait notre conduite, finit Harry. Il n'est pas là pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il déteste les hommes. Devrions-nous faire de même parce qu'il est notre roi ?

-Bien sûr que non. La haine n'engendre rien de bon. Mais la sagesse…

-Nous serons sages lorsque nous aurons l'âge de grand-père, rétorqua Ginny. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, les trois sirènes nagèrent de concert vers la terre.

Minerva soupira, désœuvrée. Il était bien loin le temps où elle pouvait leur botter les nageoires.

Elle les suivit tout de même, inquiète.

Ils ne quittèrent pas le large aussi vite que ce qu'ils croyaient. Ils ne toucheraient pas terre avant plusieurs heures.

Finalement, ils nagèrent à plat dos sur plusieurs longueurs, profitant sans se presser de leur liberté.

Soudain, une étrange odeur leur parvint. Piquante, poussiéreuse.

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais c'était une odeur de poudre. Puis il y eu un grondement de tonnerre précédent une myriade d'étincelles d'or et d'argent. Elles maculèrent le ciel avant de venir mourir dans l'Océan, comme un millier d'étoiles filantes.

Un feu d'artifice était tiré du plus haut mat d'un magnifique bateau, qui n'en comptait pas moins de trois. Sa toile claquait au vent. Il bravait les flots à 18 nœuds.

Sa proue était sculptée d'une magnifique femme, aux cheveux striés d'or. Elle était vêtue d'une toge aux inspirations grecques. A sa main droite une fleur, une Narcisse. C'était d'ailleurs son nom : « La Narcisse ».

C'était sa première traversée. Elle avait pris le large à 4 heures de l'après-midi.

A son bord, le fils de celle qui lui avait inspiré sa proue et son nom : Le prince Draco.

Ce dernier avait demandé sa construction, il y avait de cela 4 ans. Il avait participé à chaque étape de sa construction.

Il avait fait en sorte que l'effigie de sa mère soit tournée vers cet Océan qu'elle avait tant aimé.

La fin des travaux avait eu lieu la semaine dernière. Il y avait vu un signe et avait décidé d'y organiser ses 21 ans.

La fête battait son plein, marins et courtisans dansaient ensemble sans distinction sociale. Il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Il lui semblait que cette nuit était magique. Qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Minerva pressentait un danger et fit son possible pour les empêcher d'approcher. Peine perdue.

Les triplés attirés par la découverte et la musique filèrent vers le bateau. A la force de leurs bras, ils se hissèrent sur la coque et s'installèrent à une ouverture. De là, ils pouvaient tout voir. De premier abord, ils fixèrent les pieds bottés des passagers qui virevoltaient sur le pont. Tout cela au rythme d'une musique entraînante, mêlant, flûtes, violons, accordéons et tambours.

Les trois petits princes se remplirent les yeux du magnifique spectacle que les hommes offraient.

Eux qui vivaient dans un monde aux reflets bleus, découvraient avec bonheur les couleurs chatoyantes du monde humain. Les rires fusaient du partout. Les verres de champagnes tintinnabulaient au travers de toute cette effervescence.

Il y avait entre l'enchevêtrement de tissus, une étrange créature poilue, et haute sur patte, qui courrait des uns aux autres, en poussant des cris que les sirènes n'arrivaient pas à définir. La créature était pourvue d'une gueule pleine de crocs, mais ne semblait pas malveillante. Passant près de leur cachette, l'animal se mit à renifler avec frénésie. La voyant se rapprocher d'eux les sirènes cachèrent leur visage. Craignant, l'espace d'un instant de se faire dévorer.

Ginny fut la plus téméraire. Elle tendit sa main palmée à l'animal, qui la renifla gentiment avant de se mettre à lécher copieusement le sel dont elle était recouverte. Elle fut bien vite imitée par ses frères et tous rirent aux éclats, lorsqu'une langue râpeuse lécha leur visage. De tout évidence, la créature poilue et au nez froid aimait particulièrement le sel !

Soudain, un sifflement retentit. L'animal redressa sa grosse tête.

« -Hedwige ! Viens ma belle ! »

Hedwige, puisqu'Hedwige il y avait, courut ventre à terre jusqu'à l'homme qui l'avait appelé.

Et quel homme !

Il était grand, blond, un visage souriant, des yeux pareils à un ciel d'orage. Un corps magnifiquement sculpté, et un charisme renversant.

En le contemplant, Harry fut comme frappé par la foudre. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cet humain si séduisant sur ses deux jambes. Son cœur battait la chamade, à tel point qu'il crut qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine.

La Grande Neptune avait fait son œuvre. Un prince des Mers venait de tomber amoureux d'un prince de la Terre. Elle se mit à prier pour que cette fois, le destin ne soit pas trop cruel. Car lorsqu'une sirène ou un ondin tombe amoureux, c'est une seule et unique fois.

« -Mes enfants ! Il nous faut rentrer à présent ! S'impatienta Minerva au bord de la syncope.

-Ne cries pas si fort Nounou, ils vont t'entendre, la rabroua Ginny. »

Minerva fut soufflé par l'audace de ses trois protégés. Ils osaient lui répondre !

Elle pouvait bien dire ou faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Rien ne parviendrait à les faire sortir de leur rêverie ! Il allait bien falloir pourtant ! Si le Roi Sirius voyait ça !...

Ce que leur oncle pouvait bien penser, les triplés sans fichaient comme d'une guigne ! Ils étaient comme hypnotisés par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux ébahis.

Soudain un homme de l'âge de leur oncle, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, vu que les hommes vivaient bien moins longtemps qu'eux, tout vêtu de noir, s'avança, les bras levé, en faisant tinter un verre.

« -Je demande votre attention, je vous prie ! »

Les musiciens s'arrêtèrent de jouer, les invités de danser.

« -Je souhaite un joyeux et un heureux anniversaire à notre Prince héritier et à notre futur Roi : Draco. Longue vie Au Prince Draco ! »

Tous l'imitèrent et applaudir aussi fort qu'ils le purent.

Le propriétaire de l'étrange animal se courba devant ses invités et les remercia chaleureusement.

Ainsi il se prénommait Draco. Ce nom fut comme une douce musique aux oreilles d'Harry, qui se mit à le répéter, murmure après murmure, sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette litanie fut comme une prière.

« -Tu entends ça Harry ? S'amusa Ron. Cet humain est né le même jour que nous. »

Mais son frère lui répondit à peine. Chose que Ron et Ginny remarquèrent bien peu tant ils étaient surexcités par la situation.

« -Merci à tous ! Lorsque j'aurais la couronne de mon père sur la tête, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et être digne des attentes que vous mettez en moi ! Je suis encore bien jeune, mais j'ai le grand désir de faire ce qui est bien et juste ! Avec l'aide du Lord Severus Snape mon parrain, mon père de cœur, mon mentor et mon ami, j'espère pouvoir continuer de faire prospérer notre beau pays ! »

Son discours fut salué par une salve d'applaudissement.

« -Pour marquer votre avènement, et comme la tradition l'exige, j'ai commandé spécialement pour vous, ceci… »

Il fit signe à un marin qui retira une bâche et libéra une statue grandeur nature du prince.

Il y eut de grands cris d'admiration devant la fidèle représentation de pierre.

« -En espérant que cela vous porte chance et vous aide à trouver le bonheur !

-Vive Le Prince ! Vive le Prince ! Scanda à son tour la cours. »

Severus fit signe aux musiciens de poursuivre, tandis qu'un jeune homme brun, du même âge que le prince s'avançait vers ce dernier une coupe de champagne à la main. Il le prit par les épaules en riant.

« -Dis-moi Draco ? Mon frère de cœur ! Mon futur Roi ! As-tu l'intention de nous trouver un futur Roi consort dans les heures/jours/mois à venir ? »

Le blond se mit à rire devant la répartie de son meilleur ami légèrement éméché et qui menaçait de le faire tomber.

« -Ne sois pas idiot Blaise ! Je ne veux pas me mettre la corde au cou pour l'instant. J'ai tout mon temps. Je veux être sûr de ne pas me tromper.

-Et oui ! Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir autant de chance que moi ! Regarde comme elle est belle ma fiancée ! »

Il désigna une jeune femme à la chevelure abondamment bouclée, longue, noire et luisante, à la peau olivâtre et aux grands yeux noirs bordés de longs cils.

« -Oui, tu as de la chance mon frère, Astoria est parfaite.

-Oui, j'ai de la chance ! Il n'empêche que tu devrais te dépêcher ! Sinon, tu finiras comme ton parrain ! Désespérément seul, cynique et frigide !

-Je vous ai entendu Zabini ! S'égosilla ce dernier, bien décidé à punir le jeune Lord pour cet affront ! »

La cours entière se mit alors à rire devant la course poursuite qui se déroula sur le pont de la Narcisse. Severus courrait après « le jeune impudent qu'il avait vu en couche culotte » en le menaçant du plat de son épée.

Les trois Sirènes auraient bien rient comme eux, s'il n'y avait pas :…

« -C'est Assez A Présent ! Nous rentrons ! S'emporta Minerva. »

Elle saisit la première nageoire qui lui vint et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Puis deux, puis trois.

Ron fut le premier, suivit de Ginny, et d'Harry.

« -Nounou ! crièrent-ils. Pourquoi ?!

-Si jamais votre oncle apprend ce qui se passe ici, Il va… ! »

C'est ce moment que les visions d'Harry choisirent pour l'assaillir. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il sombra sous la surface.

Ginny et Ron plongèrent de concert pour le rattraper sous les cris affolés de Minerva.

Heureusement pour eux, les feux d'artifices empêchèrent les humains de les entendre.

Harry continuait de couler, inconscient de la peur que ressentait son frère et sa sœur. Il était coincé dans un monde qui distillait sa propre angoisse. C'était ça qui le faisait perdre pied avec sa réalité. En plus de la haine et de la souffrance omniprésente.

Les démons des abysses étaient en chasse. Le Lord Voldemort les avait lâchés sur le bateau et avait déclenché une terrible tempête.

Le paysage était infernale : un vent d'Ouragan, des vagues gigantesques, des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel d'un noir d'encre, et l'illuminait comme en plein jour.

Il entendait les cris de terreur des passagers. Leur fuite effrénée vers les canaux de sauvetages. Ils priaient pour revoir la Terre.

Tant d'hommes à travers les âges avaient fait ce vœux pieu et fou. La Mer, bien trop souvent devenait leur dernière demeure, qu'importe leur supplique.

Harry vit leur corps flotter sans vie à moitié dévoré par les démons et les charognes des Océans.

Il vit aussi Draco, le prince, pour qui son cœur s'était emballé comme jamais, mort, démembré, son corps gonflé d'eau…

C'est sur cette image qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Ron l'avait saisi par la taille le soutenant comme un roc. Ginny lui massait tour à tour les mains et les tempes pour qu'il revienne vers eux.

Minerva se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

« -Hé petit frère, lui souffla Ron, alors qu'il papillonnait des yeux. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs…

-Comment tu te sens Harry ? lui demanda sa sœur. »

Dévasté ? Triste à pleurer ?

Cette vision avait été violente. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir jamais eu de pareille.

Voir le jeune homme blond mort au fond de l'eau lui avait été insupportable, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti plus grande perte. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit. Le blond était son âme sœur. Chose si rare, si belle et si terrible.

Il ne pouvait laisser cette vision s'accomplir. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Accroché à son frère, il se concentra, faisant appel à la puissance qui dormait au fond de lui. Il pria Neptune de lui venir en aide. Lui qui était marqué de son sceau, elle ne pouvait qu'au moins l'écouter, au mieux l'exaucer.

Le sort que leur réservait le Lord était part trop cruel, pour que Neptune ne les prenne pas en pitié.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui persuada Neptune d'accéder à cette demande pieuse et si rare. Elle aimait ce jeune Ondin, comme elle avait aimé sa mère avant lui. Elle avait été sa digne Prêtresse. Il était un élu.

Alors même si Harry n'avait pas encore appris tout ce qui l'incombait en tant que tel, elle déverrouilla son pouvoir. Harry put alors déverser sa magie et protéger le bateau et ses occupants ainsi que son frère, sa sœur et leur nourrice.

Les Sirènes sentirent la magie de l'Océan, de même qu'elles virent la mer se déchainer.

Tant et si bien que le navire devint bientôt incontrôlable et finit par se fracasser contre les récifs. Comme Harry l'avait vu, les passagers remplirent les canots de sauvetage aussi vite que possible. Déjà, les démons hantaient les flots.

Les sirènes se tinrent à bonnes distances à la fois des hommes et des démons, ne voulant pas se faire repérer, car ils n'étaient pas armés. Elles ne savaient pas qu'elles ne risquaient rien grâce à Harry.

Harry n'avait de cesse de jeter des coups d'œil vers la carcasse du bateau, alors que Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher de rappeler à quel point elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter !

Draco était resté sur le bateau. Il voulait être sûr de n'avoir oublié personne.

Il aida les femmes à monter dans les canots. Il fit descendre les canots des hommes, aida les marins à maintenir les poulies.

La malchance voulut, alors qu'il allait monter dans le dernier canot avec le capitaine, son second, son parrain, et Hedwige, le bateau émit un craquement sourd et tanga violemment. Tant et si bien, qu'une poulie se décrocha pour aller se fracasser sur son crâne. Il perdit connaissance, tandis que ses compagnons d'infortunes se retrouvèrent avec un canot à demi renversé, sans aucune possibilité d'aller le secourir.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Severus de vouloir sauter pour aller le chercher. L'équipage restant, l'agrippa aussi fermement que possible. La vie du Prince était à présent entre les mains des Dieux. Déjà la Narcisse s'enfonçait dans les flots déchainés.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour plonger aussitôt, s'extirpant des bras de son frère. Il l'entendit crier, ainsi que sa sœur, puis ce fût tout.

En quelques brasses, il était dans la coque éventrée. Il se mit désespérément à la recherche du blond. Il le chercha longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il tremblait à l'idée de retrouver un cadavre. Soudain, il le vit. Il le dégagea de la carcasse et nagea aussi vite qu'il le put vers la surface. Il pria de nouveau Neptune si fort que son cœur et son âme crièrent à l'unisson. Il ne devait pas mourir ! Son cœur devait battre ! Sinon que serait-il, lui, et tous ceux qui tenaient à lui ? Leur vie ne serait que souffrance.

Le petit ondin avait un cœur pur. Neptune était touché par le pouvoir de cet amour naissant.

Alors lorsque la tête du Prince de la Terre sortit de l'eau, se fut pour recracher toute celle qu'il avait dans les poumons. Ses yeux d'argent s'entrouvrirent. Il se perdit dans les orbes émeraude qui brûlaient d'inquiétude. Il ressentit cette douce étreinte qui le maintenait hors de l'eau malgré les vagues, le vent et la tempête.

Harry s'éloigna du naufrage pour regagner la côte d'une nage mesurée. Il devait économiser ses forces au maximum. S'il s'épuisait, le Prince n'avait aucune chance. Ce dernier était retombé dans l'inconscience. Son corps se glaçait de plus en plus, l'engourdissant totalement.

Tout à son sauvetage, Harry eut peu de pensée pour son frère, sa sœur et Minerva, qu'il s'avait en sécurité grâce à sa magie. Eux par contre devaient le croire mort ou presque… Ils ne devaient avoir de cesse de fouiller les flots, en espérant que les démons ne l'avaient pas enlevé ou dévoré.

Le Soleil arriva enfin. Avec lui, un goéland, signe que la terre n'était plus très loin.

Ragaillardie à cette seule pensée, il nagea avec plus de ferveur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il foulait la terre de ses mains et de ses écailles.

Il déposa le corps du Prince sur le sable. Epuisé, il se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, sa peau était chaude, comme celle de l'humain qui reposait près de lui.

Draco avait retrouvé une respiration normale. Quoique encore inconscient, il semblait allé mieux que la veille.

Il le détailla longuement, et le trouva divinement beau.

Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il dégagea quelques mèches poisseuses de sels.

Intrigué par ce corps d'homme, il ne se contenta pas du visage et l'examina sous toutes les coutures offertes à sa vue.

Il commença par ses mains, grandes, fortes, un peu calleuses par endroit, signe qu'il connaissait le maniement des armes. Et bien sur elles étaient dépourvues de palmes.

Il tripota ses doigts, faisant de même avec ses orteils, ses chevilles, puis ses jambes, à demies découvertes.

Voilà chose étrange que ces deux appendices. Beaucoup de sirènes trouvaient cela fort hideux.

Harry, lui, trouvait cela fascinant.

Il serait resté des heures à les contempler, à le toucher, s'il n'avait pas remué dans son sommeil.

Harry se pencha de nouveau sur son visage. Il caressa tendrement ses joues et son front avant de se mettre à fredonner :

 _« -Mon seul désire, vivre à tes côtés._

 _Mon seul espoir, resté là près de toi._

 _Te regarder me sourire et tendre les bras._

 _Loin de la mer et pour toujours,_

 _Vivre sur terre, s'aimant au grand jour._

 _Ne m'oublie pas,_

 _L'amour est là,_

 _Pour toi et moi. »_

Puis, mué par une irrésistible envie, il l'embrassa. Le baiser fut doux, gorgé de sel et de soleil. C'est à ce contact que Draco s'éveilla tout à fait. Dans son sommeil, il avait senti qu'on lui touchait le visage, puis il avait entendu la voix d'un ange. Un ange qu'il contemplait à présent, comme dans un rêve.

Faible, la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, fut de saisir une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs.

Il voulut parler, lui demander son nom, le remercier, mais sa voix s'enrailla. Il ne sut si c'était parce que son cœur venait de rater un battement à cause de cette voix, de cette étreinte ou même de cette beauté irréelle qui auréolait son sauveur.

De toute façon, il ne put y penser plus avant, car un aboiement lui parvint. L'équipage de la Narcisse était sauf. Il venait tout juste d'atteindre le rivage. Le château avait été prévenu, et un carrosse était venu chercher les proches du prince tandis que d'autres équipes prenaient soins des passagers. Tous avaient la mort dans l'âme. Leur Prince, et futur Roi avait péri dans les eaux déchainées pour les sauver. S'ils étaient encore en vie ce matin, c'était parce qu'un courageux jeune homme avait mis leur sécurité en premier lieu, bien avant la sienne. Il en avait payé le prix. Un lourd tribut qui pèserait lourd sur le royaume. Pour longtemps.

Le carrosse royal, emportait vers le château, Severus, Blaise, Astoria et Hedwige. Tout à coup, sans crier gare, La Patou devint comme folle. Elle sautait sur les sièges, voulant de toute évidence sortir à tous prix. Elle finit par ouvrir la portière on ne sait trop comment et à sauter en marche. Elle se mit alors à courir vers la plage, ventre à terre, sous les cris de Severus.

Le Lord fit arrêter la voiture et se rua à la suite de l'animal, prit d'un fol espoir.

La situation de l'Ondin devint bien trop dangereuse. Il abandonna son Prince pour regagner au plus vite la Mer. Ce dernier conserva de lui, sa voix et une mèche de cheveux noirs. Voulant le retenir, il avait serré cette mèche autant qu'il avait pu.

Déjà, Hedwige était auprès de lui et lui léchait copieusement le visage, heureuse de retrouver son maître. Severus ne tarda pas à arriver non plus. Apercevant le corps de son Prince, son cœur se ranima soudain.

« -Mon fils ! Cria-t-il. Mon fils ! »

Il se jeta sur sa poitrine. Il lui soutint la nuque de son mieux.

« -Les Dieux soient loués ! Tu es sauf ! J'ai cru mourir.

-Où…Où est…-il ? Articula-t-il avec difficulté

-Qui Draco ?

-Celui…qu-qui m'a sauvé. »

Severus regarda alentour et ne voyant personne se dit que Draco devait avoir rêvé, conséquence de son traumatisme crânien et de sa presque noyade. Pourtant la mèche de cheveux était là pour le détromper.

« -Il… était… si doux…Et si…beau…il avait… la voix… la plus belle…du monde. »

Blaise arriva sur ces entres faits, faisant de son mieux pour contenir la joie débordante de la Patou qui aboyait et sautait en tous sens.

Il se pencha à son tour, croyant avoir mal entendu :

« -Que dis-tu mon frère ? »

IL n'eut aucune réponse. Le prince trop faible, était retombé dans l'inconscience.

« -Draco ? Appela-t-il. Tu m'entends ?! ASTORIA ! LE CARROSSE ! »

Sa jeune fiancée, sur le point de les retrouver, repartit aussitôt d'où elle était venue, chercher le cocher, les valets et le carrosse. Son futur Roi devait voir un médecin de toute urgence.

Caché derrière un rocher, Harry avait observé la scène.

Ginny, Ron et Minerva le rejoignirent, soulagé de le retrouver vivant. Son frère et sa sœur, avaient, en dernier recours, pensé qu'il avait dû sauver l'humain blond de la noyade et avait nagé jusqu'au rivage. Leurs efforts avaient payé.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas leur Nourrice de piquer une de ces célèbres colères.

« -UN HUMAIN ! VOUS AVEZ SAUVE UN HUMAIN ! VOUS AVEZ ABANDONNE VOTRE FAMILLE FACE AU DANGER, POUR UN HUMAIN ! PAUVRE FOU ! EGOISTE ! IMPUDANT !... »

Elle aurait continué si Ron ne l'avait pas faite taire :

« -Silence Minerva ! »

« La voix des Mers » avait parlé et son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Minerva en resta bêtement muette, et on ne l'entendit plus.

Contrairement à elle, Ginny et Ron n'en voulait pas à leur petit frère parce qu'ils le connaissaient par cœur et qu'ils lui faisaient confiance.

S'il était partit sauver cet humain au mépris de tous, que ce soit, des lois de leur monde, de leur oncle, ou de leur propre sécurité, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et ils en avaient la preuve sous les yeux.

Harry avait le regard fiévreux, le souffle court, comme s'il manquait d'air. Ginny qui l'avait enlacé sitôt retrouvé, sentait son cœur battre la chamade sous sa paume.

« -Harry, tu es amoureux. »

Loin d'être une question, c'était une affirmation. Harry avait trouvé une âme sœur en cet homme blond.

L'amour de deux âmes sœurs était rare et précieux, aussi puissant que douloureux, il pouvait apporter joie et plénitude, aussi bien que désespoir et solitude.

ΩΨΩ

Dans sa caverne, entouré par la terrible Jungle sous-marine, le Lord Voldemort jubilait. La vendetta qu'il avait lancée la nuit dernière avait porté ses fruits, bien que ce ne fût pas ceux auxquels il s'attendait au préalable. IL n'avait pu nourrir ses démons, ni porté un coup au vieux Roi en enlevant ses enfants.

Mais Harrian avait atteint son potentiel magique en l'espace d'une nuit. IL était comme sa mère. Il avait hérité de ses pouvoirs, ceux-là même qu'il avait tant convoités, avant sa mort prématurée.

Sans le savoir, Harry avait relancé la machine. Il venait de donner une raison au Lord de redoubler d'hostilité. Un plan commençait à germer dans son esprit machiavélique. Dorénavant, Belle et Cissa ne le quitteraient plus d'une semelle et devraient profiter de n'importe quelle opportunité pour le lui ramener.

Le jeune Ondin était aimé de Neptune. Il avait sa protection et sa magie, pour le peu qu'il apprenne à s'en servir convenablement.

Avant qu'elle ne se marie avec James, le futur Roi des Mers et qu'elle ne devienne La Grande Prêtresse des Mers, le lord avait courtisé Liliane, dans l'espoir d'acquérir ce pouvoir. Ni parvenant pas par la douceur, il avait tenté de le faire par la force. Il l'avait menacé. Mais elle avait préféré mourir… Comme son mari. C'était il y a 17 ans tout justes.

Quel gâchis cela avait été !

Heureusement, il savait apprendre de ses erreurs. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre son heure. Ce qui ne serait plus très long. La haine du Roi Sirius pour les hommes allait lui servir. L'histoire allait un jour finir par se savoir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Les âmes sœurs étaient si difficilement séparables. Ou lorsqu'elles l'étaient, l'une d'entre elle devenait vite comme Sirius : haineux, ou comme Lily : morte.

Harrian devait rester en vie, et il devait lui appartenir de son plein grès. Il devait faire en sorte que le jeune prince lui abandonne son pouvoir.

Pour cela, il devait se préparer.

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 !

J'espère que cela vous a plus !

Je vous dis à dimanche prochain !

Angel


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimers:** Le conte appartient à Andersen, les personnages à J.K Rollings, certains éléments sortent de Toei animation et d'autre de Disney. Référence quand tu nous tient^^.

 **Couples:** HPDM entre autre...

 **Ratings:** MA (pour plus tard je prends de l'avance)

Je pense qu'un résumé est inutile.

Bonne lecture!

 _ **Le Petit Ondin**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Les jours passaient uniformément ordinaires…

Harry se morfondait de ne pas voir Draco. Il savait son amour impossible. Il se refusait donc le droit de monter à la surface. De même que lui, ses chants étaient devenus tristes et mélancoliques.

Son frère et sa sœur tentaient par tous les moyens de le dérider, sans beaucoup de succès.

D'eux trois, c'était lui qui aimait le plus leur caverne. Mais depuis leur anniversaire, il n'y était jamais retourné. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Les autres membres de sa famille s'interrogèrent sur ce brusque revirement d'humeur. Sirius devint suspicieux et Minerva se fit de plus en plus de cheveux blancs. Elle avait peine à garder le secret et faisait tout son possible pour éviter de croiser le jeune Roi et devoir par la même, répondre à ses questions.

Ginny et Ron ne savaient plus quoi faire. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent pas s'ouvrir aux jumeaux de leurs problèmes. Ils ne demandaient pas mieux que de les aider.

Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus curieux de cette affaire et les bombardèrent de question avant même qu'ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche.

« -Pourquoi Harry reste-t-il toujours enfermé dans votre chambre, demanda l'un.

-Il se morfond dans son coin et ne sourit plus, affirma l'autre.

-Il ne chante même plus, gémit Ginny.

-sauf pour entonner des airs d'une tristesse infinie, souffla Ron.

-Cela ressemble fort…

-…a un chagrin d'amour. »

Ginny et Ron soupirèrent et leur racontèrent toute l'histoire.

« -On a tout essayé ! Se lamentèrent-ils une fois le récit terminé. Mais il ne veut même plus entendre parler des hommes. S'il continue ainsi, peut être deviendra-t-il comme Oncle Sirius ? »

Leurs frères les avaient écouté jusqu'au bout sans les interrompre, et sans les juger, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ils n'avaient jamais livré leur secret à qui que ce soit.

Ils promirent à leurs cadets de revenir les voir avec une solution.

Ils avaient déjà un début d'idée. Mais il fallait pour cela le concours de Charlie. Ils se rendirent donc aux écuries royales. Sans entrer dans les détails, ils lui dirent qu'ils avaient besoin de deux montures pour la journée, puis deux autres la journée suivante, et que personne ne devait le savoir.

« -Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ? Puis-je au moins le savoir sans trahir votre secret ? demanda-t-il. »

Puisque leur frère avait accepté sans rien dire, ils lui dirent simplement :

« -C'est pour aider Harry.

-En ce cas, personne ne saura que vous êtes partit, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. »

Les jumeaux partirent aussitôt et le plus discrètement possible, pour le Royaume de Serpentard afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le Prince Draco.

Grâce aux hippocampes, le voyage fut rapide.

Le palais d'été du Prince, ou sa résidence principal depuis qu'il était enfant, se trouvait au bord de la Mer. Son palais était fait de pierres de tailles blanches. Les Dômes qui faisaient sa toiture étaient de Nacre et d'argent. Partout des sculptures et des mosaïques représentants des allégories du Monde aquatique.

Ses jardins étaient de toutes beautés et donnaient sur la Mer.

C'est là qu'ils le trouvèrent, sur la jeté, les yeux perdus dans le bleu de l'Océan. Il était dans le même état qu'Harry, triste et mélancolique.

Hedwige, sa fidèle compagne, avait posé sa grosse tête blanche sur sa cuisse, incapable de trouver autre chose pour réconforter son maître.

Les jumeaux nagèrent jusqu'aux abords de la ville. Ils voulaient en apprendre plus.

Les marins parlaient beaucoup sur les quais. Ils leurs suffiraient de tendre l'oreille.

Le Prince était dans cet état depuis qu'il avait été retrouvé gisant sur la plage, après le naufrage de la Narcisse.

Apparemment, il n'avait de cesse de chercher le jeune homme brun qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait même fait faire un portrait, aussi fidèle que ses souvenirs le lui permettaient et qu'il avait fait placarder partout dans le Royaume et même au-delà.

Beaucoup disaient qu'il avait surement rêvé cet hypothétique sauveur.

S'il tenait tant que c'la à remercier ce sauveur, il ferait mieux d'arrêter de se morfondre dans son coin et de se trouver un amant pour vite l'oublier.

C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait aux jumeaux qui retournèrent à bride abattu au Palais des Sirènes. Harry devait connaître au plus vite les sentiments de l'humain pour lui. Peut-être serait-ce le coup de fouet qu'il lui manquait pour se battre.

Le Lendemain matin, ils organisèrent avec Ginny et Ron, le gai tapant. Ils encerclèrent Harry, toujours adossé à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. En le voyant ainsi, sans autre sentiment qu'une grande lassitude, il donnait l'impression d'avoir coupé tous les liens qui le retenaient à son cœur. Comme si ressentir une quelconque émotion était devenu contre nature.

Cela ne fit qu'accroître leur détermination.

« -Harry ?

-Il est temps de sortir !

-Tu es resté enfermé toute la journée d'hier, d'avant-hier, et d'avant-avant-hier, et d'avant…

-Viens te promener un peu avec nous.

-Il faut absolument qu'on te montre quelque chose !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est une surprise.

-Mieux un secret ! »

Sa curiosité piqué au vif, Harry se laissa entraîner. Une fois en selle, les jumeaux prirent l'initiative de lui bander les yeux. Harry se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours été. Mais cela allait bientôt changer. Il fallait que cela change.

Une fois arrivée, ils se cachèrent derrière des récifs aux abords des Jardins du Palais. Le Prince y était de nouveau, fidèle à son cœur. Il jouait à la flûte l'air qu'Harry lui avait chanté ce fameux jour.

Ginny retira le foulard des yeux de son frère et lui saisit tendrement les mains. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle le tira vers la surface.

Soudain, ce fut comme si le cœur du jeune Ondin se remettait en marche. Ginny put voir une souffrance infinie dans ses prunelles. Elle était si puissante, qu'elle fit échos dans le creux de son âme.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait à la surface et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas y aller. Il retint sa sœur de toutes ses forces. Sa poigne était si forte qu'il lui broya presque les mains.

« -Non. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Le murmure d'un cœur de verre sur le point de se fissurer. Un peu plus et il éclaterait en un millier de petits morceaux.

Ginny avala difficilement sa salive. Elle venait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire en pareil situation.

Ron vint alors à son secours. Il attrapa son cadet par la taille et entreprit de le conduire à la surface.

« -S'il vous plaît. »

A cet instant, si les sirènes avaient été capables de pleurer, nul doute qu'Harry verserait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sa supplique était mortelle. Ainsi, il faiblit comme sa sœur.

Les jumeaux ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et poussèrent sans ménagement les trois sirènes jusqu'à la surface.

A peine leurs têtes eurent percées l'élément liquide, que le vent leur apporta un air de flûte qu'Harry reconnu sans peine. Il se boucha les oreilles, ferma les yeux et replongea avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient pu faire un geste.

« -Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? leur demanda-t-il le cœur et l'âme au désespoir.

-Mais Harry, il t'espère autant que toi, lui répondirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-Il…m'espère ? »

Etait-ce seulement vrai ? Lui était-il permit d'espérer ?

Il les scruta intensément. Le silence était quasi religieux, le sourire de ses frères et de sa sœur, doux, aimant, et encourageant.

Timidement, l'ondin remonta. Il s'agrippa aux rochers à s'en arracher les ongles. Son amour était là. Il avait le visage qu'il contemplait chaque matin dans le miroir depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'un nouvel éclat brillait dans ses yeux.

« -Il m'aime, murmura-t-il. »

Il le répéta inlassablement, comme une prière.

Ses frères et sa sœur le rejoignirent et l'enlacèrent dans un bel ensemble. Harry leur était finalement revenu. Un mois qu'ils l'attendaient.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sur le rivage. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Draco, tant que celui-ci n'avait pas quitté la jeté.

Puis les sirènes remontèrent sur les hippocampes et retournèrent à la cité lorsque le soleil vint mourir dans les flots. Il était tard lorsqu'ils passèrent les murs d'enceintes, ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de rire, de danser et de chanter.

Il communiquait sa joie de vivre à chaque sirène qu'il croisait. Sauf peut-être à son oncle, qui comme de coutume, était encore plus suspicieux. Il devait absolument savoir ce qui se tramait. Bien qu'il en avait une vague idée… il n'y avait qu'une maladie qui pouvait causer de tels symptômes… Il le voyait sortir du palais pour en revenir tard dans la journée, alors que pendant un mois, rien n'avait pût le faire sortir. Il fallait qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Et pour cela, il lui fallait parler à Minerva. Minerva qui n'avait de cesse de l'éviter depuis la célébration de la majorité des triplés. Mais elle ne pourrait se dérober face à une convocation officielle.

ΩΨΩ

Ce jour-là, Harry était allé jusqu'au temple pour faire des recherches. Il avait besoin de savoir si il y avait une possibilité pour que Neptune lui octroie le droit de bafouer certaines règles pour rencontrer Draco et lui parler. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Il aurait voulu en parler à Ariel, mais il avait peur que son histoire ne vienne aux oreilles de son oncle. Plus que tout, il redoutait sa réaction. Même s'il avait confiance en la Grande Prêtresse, il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Son frère et sa sœur étaient sortis toute la journée sans rien dire sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient, si bien qu'il y resta seul. Lorsqu'il finit par en sortir, ce fut pour se rendre dans les jardins de la reine. Il y rencontra Minerva qui se cachait derrière un bosquet d'anémones.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nounou ? De qui te caches-tu ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle en fût tellement surprise qu'elle poussa un petit cri strident et posa sa main sur son cœur.

« -Par Neptune Harrian ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Je vois cela, et je m'en excuse.

-Je me cache de ton oncle ! Il n'a de cesse de vouloir me parler depuis cette fameuse nuit.

-Tu ne lui diras rien, n'est-ce pas Nounou ? Paniqua Harry.

-Je ne dirais rien, à moins que tu ne changes d'avis sur tes multiples escapades à la surface ! S'énerva-t-elle soudain. »

Le regard d'Harry se fit dur.

« -Non, Nounou, je ne changerais pas d'avis et surtout pas parce que tu te dis que tout avouer soulagerais ta conscience. J'aime cet humain et je n'aurais de cesse d'aller le voir ou de chercher un moyen de lui parler, trancha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Harry s'il te plaît écoute moi ! Pourquoi aimes-tu tellement ce monde ? Si tu savais à quel point c'est la pagaille chez eux ! »

Elle lui avait saisi le bras et le forçait à la regarder.

-Oh ! Le serait-ce moins qu'ici ? J'en doute !

-La vie que nous avons ici et bien plus belle que celle qu'ils vivent sur la terre ! »

Elle le força à s'assoir et entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait du monde humain apte à lui faire changer d'avis.

 _« -Le roseau est toujours plus vert,_

 _Dans le marais d'à côté !_

 _Toi t'aimerais bien vivre sur terre,_

 _Bonjour la calamité !_

 _Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure,_

 _Dans l'océan parfumé._

 _On fait carnaval tous les jours,_

 _Mieux, tu ne pourras pas trouver !_

 _Sous l'océan, sous l'océan,_

 _Doudou c'est bien mieux,_

 _Tout le monde est heureux,_

 _Sous l'océan._

 _Là-haut, ils bossent toute la journée,_

 _Esclavagés et prisonniers,_

 _Pendant qu'on plonge,_

 _Comme des éponges,_

 _Sous l'océan. »_

Attiré par son chant, de nombreux poissons sortirent de derrière les bosquets, et les rochers, pour se joindre à elle.

Harry regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de sa Nourrice, il n'était qu'un jeune ondin à peine sortit de l'œuf. En effet, elle tenait particulièrement à garder le petit dernier de la famille dans ce qu'elle appelait le droit chemin.

 _« -Chez nous, les poissons se fendent la pipe,_

 _Les vagues sont un vrai régal._

 _Là-haut, ils s'écaillent et ils flippent,_

 _A tourner dans leur bocal._

 _Le bocal, faut dire, c'est l'extase,_

 _Chez leurs copains cannibales._

 _Si Missié Poisson n'est pas sage:_

 _Il finira dans la poêle ! »_

Harry eut une mine dégouté. C'était vrai que les humains mangeaient les animaux qui peuplaient aussi bien leur terre que la Mer. C'était une chose qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Ici, les sirènes et les ondins ne mangeait que des algues, il lui était donc inconcevable de se nourrir de chaire.

 _« -Oh non !_

 _Sous l'océan, sous l'océan,_

 _Y a pas d' court-bouillon,_

 _Pas de soupe de poisson,_

 _Pas de marmiton._

 _Pour la tambouille, on leur dit non !_

 _Sous l'océan, y a pas d'hameçons._

 _On déambule, on fait des bulles,_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _La vie est super,_

 _Mieux que sur la terre, je te le dis._

 _Oui, je te le dis ! Hi hi !_

 _Tu vois l'esturgeon et la raie,_

 _Se sont lancés dans le reggae._

 _On a le rythme,_

 _C'est d' la dynamite,_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Riton au flution,_

 _La carpe joue de la harpe,_

 _La rascasse d' la basse,_

 _C'est les rois du rap._

 _Maquereau au saxo,_

 _Turbo au bango,_

 _Le lieu est le dieu de la Soul._

 _La raie au turbet,_

 _Le gardon au violon._

 _Les soles rock'n'rollent,_

 _Le thon garde le ton._

 _Le bar et le sprat se marrent et s'éclatent,_

 _Vas-y souffle mon doudou ! »_

Minerva était déchainée ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait telle pas fait la fête de cette façon. On eut dit qu'elle retrouvait ses 17 ans. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de s'ennuyer et de ne toujours pas changer d'idée. Comment le pourrait-il de toute manière. Son destin et son cœur était ainsi fait, et quand bien même il le voudrait, il ne pourrait rien y changer.

Il en était là de ses pensées, lorsque Ron et Ginny vinrent le chercher. Ils avaient une surprise pour lui. Heureux de pouvoir se sauver Harry les suivit jusque dans leur grotte et laissa Minerva à ses occupations.

 _« -Ouais!_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Quand la sardine biguine des biguines,_

 _Ça balance, ça swingue !_

 _Ils ont du sable, çà c'est certain,_

 _Nous le jazz-band et tous les copains !_

 _On a les clims clams,_

 _Pour faire une jim-jam,_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Les limaces des mers,_

 _Au rythme d'enfer,_

 _Sous l'océan !_

 _Et les bigorneaux,_

 _Pour donner l' tempo,_

 _C'est frénétique,_

 _C'est fantastique,_

 _On est en transe,_

 _Faut que ça balance,_

 _Sous l'océan ! »_

Elle en avait fini de ses mises en garde et Harry aussi, puisqu'il avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Elle soupira, dépitée. Décidément, elle n'était plus bonne à rien. Elle allait prendre une retraite bien méritée dans une des colonies du pôle nord, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle était sur le point de rentrer dans le palais, lorsqu'un garde vint à sa rencontre. Il s'inclina légèrement et lui dit :

« -Le Roi Sirius souhaiterait vous accorder une audience. »

Le sang de Minerva ne fit qu'un tour. Elle pali et demanda faiblement :

« -A quel sujet ?

-A propos du Prince Harrian. »

Ne pouvant se dérober, elle pria Neptune de toutes ses forces. Soudain, elle eut un terrible doute et si le Roi avait deviné ? Elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à se maitriser, tant il lui faisait peur. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule dans ce cas. Les colères du Roi Sirius, étaient légendaires. Surtout depuis qu'il avait pris la place de son frère. Avant c'était un enfant très doux, plein d'esprit et de gaité, tout comme Harry. Comme lui, il aimait le monde humain. Il était même partit explorer les côtes des royaumes humains pour une thèse qu'il désirait écrire. Son père l'avait laissé libre, malgré la guerre imminente. Il était d'une nature confiante et il aimait que ses enfants fassent leur propre chemin. Si seulement son fils avait pris de lui. Mais avec le temps, son caractère s'était transformé. Nul ne savait si c'était à cause de la mort de son frère, et de sa charge de nouvel Héritier, ou s'il s'était passé quelque chose en particulier durant son voyage d'étude. Seul son père semblait au courant et il n'en avait soufflé mot à personne.

Le garde la fit entrer dans la salle du trône. Le Roi Sirius l'attendait, seul. Il portait au front la même couronne que le jour de la cérémonie. Dans sa main gauche, le trident des Mers.

Minerva avala difficilement sa salive. Le jeune Ondin était impressionnant de majesté. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

« -Vous m'avez fait chercher Majesté ? demanda-t-elle tremblante.

-Oui Minerva. J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

-Oui ?

-Je me fais du souci à propos d'Harry. Depuis sa majorité, il agit de façon très étrange. D'abord, il s'enferme pendant des jours dans sa chambre. Puis il finit par ne presque plus vouloir y rentrer. Il sort toute la journée pour je ne sais quelle destination, et ne revient que tard le soir. Lorsqu'il est dans le palais, il chante d'un air absent et semble rêvasser. Avez-vous remarqué ?

-Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…Couina-t-elle. »

Le regard du Roi se fit plus dur. Il fit signe à Minerva de s'approcher.

« -Minerva, vous savez qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Menaça-t-il en tripotant du bout des doigts les piques du trident des Mers. Dites-moi la vérité.

-Quelle vérité Majesté ? Minauda-t-elle, en espérant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans ses investigations, mais elle en doutait. Comme de sa propre résistance à la « question ».

-Sur Harry et ses amours ?! Gronda-t-il soudain. Ou faut-il que je la dise pour vous ! »

De peur, Minerva recula, mais déjà le Roi était sur elle.

« -Parlez ! Tonna-t-il en la secouant et en la menaçant du trident.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais aucun n'a voulu m'écouter ! Je leur avais dit de ne pas s'approcher des humains ! Que vous seriez en colère. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté ! Harry a même… »

Soudain, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer sous le regard calculateur du Roi et de son sourire démoniaque. Il l'avait amené là où il voulait. Elle avait trahit la confiance de ses petits princes.

« -Bien, maintenant, vous allez tout me raconter. Et dans le menu. »

ΩΨΩ

Ron et Ginny avaient bandé les yeux d'Harry avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la grotte.

« -Je n'ai même pas le droit à un petit indice, demanda-t-il le sourire au lèvre.

-Oh que non petit frère ! déclara Ron sur le même ton en le poussant jusque dans la grotte.

-Nous avons travaillé dur pour cette surprise et il est absolument hors de question de tout gâcher, renchérit sa sœur. »

Sans plus insister Harry se laissa guider.

Sa sœur lui retira son bandeau quelques instants plus tard. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux sur le plus beau cadeau qu'on eut pu lui faire. Son frère et sa sœur avait retrouvé l'épave de la Narcisse et avait rapporté dans leur cachette la statue de Draco.

Le jeune Ondin porta ses mains palmées à sa bouche, époustouflé, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Il était si émut qu'il n'arrivait même plus à prononcer une seule parole. Ron et Ginny se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout aussi heureux que leur frère. Ce dernier s'approchait lentement da la statue de marbre comme si elle était mirage et sur le point de se dissiper. Il tendit la main, timidement, jusqu'au visage de marbre, et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il caressa la joue, le menton, jusqu'aux lèvres qu'il avait embrassé. La représentation était si ressemblante, qu'il avait presque l'impression que la statue allait s'animer et lui parler.

« -C'est… articula-t-il difficilement. Merci. Je… »

Soudain, il se tut. Derrière son frère et sa sœur, il y avait une ombre tout de fureur, qui le fit trembler.

« -Que t'arrive-t-il Harry, fit-elle grondante. Est-ce moi qui t'effrayes ? »

Ron et Ginny se retournèrent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu leur oncle et ni leur Nourrice, entrer dans la grotte. Ils nagèrent vers leur frère et s'unirent comme un seul homme, face à la colère du Jeune Roi.

Minerva n'osait pas les regarder tant elle avait honte d'avoir succombé à ses menaces.

Neptune ! Qu'avait-elle fait ?

« -Il y a bien longtemps que je suis venu ici, murmura Sirius en promenant son regard de part en part. Depuis votre naissance, me semble-t-il. Moi qui croyais que personne ne pourrait jamais trouver l'entrée, que je l'avais barricadée au mieux. Je me suis trompé visiblement… Mais je ne compte pas faire la même erreur deux fois.

-Oncle Sirius, nous… commença Ron.

-Silence ! Lorsque l'on transgresse les lois comme vous l'avez fait, aucune parole ne devrait être prononcée ! Bien que celui qui soit véritablement en faute, ce n'est pas toi Ronald, ni toi Ginevra, c'est toi ! Dit-il en pointant le trident des Mers vers Harry. »

Dans un geste défensif, Ginny et Ron se mirent au-devant de lui. Harry les repoussa. Il était prêt à recevoir sa punition. Ses ainés n'avaient pas à en pâtir.

« -Est-il vrai Harrian, que tu as sauvé un être humain de la noyade ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. »

Personne ne le vit venir, et Harry alla se heurter dans une des parois de la grotte, après la gifle assénée par son Oncle. Ron et Ginny voulurent intervenir, mais Sirius les menaça de la pointe de son trident.

« -Sachez rester à votre place ! »

Minerva les fit doucement reculer. Bien qu'ils obéirent, les deux jeunes gens lui lancèrent un regard noir et repoussèrent ses mains.

« -Toi, plus que quiconque, tu connais les règles ! Petit Prêtre des Mers ! Et pourtant, ça ne t'as pas empêché d'aller au bout de ta trahison !

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, se défendit-il faiblement en se redressant.

-Un humain en moins quelle différence cela peut-il bien te faire !?

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce genre de chose t'aurait autant touchée que moi. Comment se fait-il que ton cœur soit devenu si froid ? Tu as toi-même rempli cette grotte des trésors de la terre. »

Harry défiait ouvertement son oncle, pourvu qu'il ne punisse que lui. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue.

« -Et j'en ai payé le prix ! Les humains ne méritent pas que l'on se batte pour eux ! Ils sont incapables du moindre sentiment ! Ils détruisent tout ce qui se trouve à leur portée et qui a un tant soit peu de beauté et d'innocence ! »

La rage de Sirius faisait vibrer l'onde autour d'eux. Ce qu'il disait faisait de la peine à Harry. Les hommes n'étaient pas tous comme cela. Draco était différent. Il avait donné sa vie pour sa cour et son équipage. Quant aux hommes qui l'avaient accompagné, ils en auraient sans doute fait autant s'ils l'avaient pu. Non ! Les hommes n'étaient pas tous comme cela.

« -Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, décréta-t-il. »

Sirius se mit à ricaner.

« -Tu ne le regrettes pas, hein ? Ote-moi d'un doute Harry : serais-tu assez fou pour être tombé amoureux d'un être humain ?

-Oui. Je l'aime. »

Ainsi la sentence tomba. Ce que le jeune Roi avait toujours espéré éviter venait de se produire. Un ondin était tombé amoureux d'un homme. De même qu'il l'avait été, avant que l'homme de sa vie, croyait-il, ne le trahisse et lui brise le cœur. Il ne pourrait permettre qu'une chose pareille arrive au fils de son frère.

« -Pure folie que tout ceci ! Il vous sera pour toujours impossible de vous rejoindre lui et toi. Il est des choses qui sont immuables. Sinon, pourquoi nos deux mondes seraient si différents. »

Dans sa résolution, le roi semblait plus calme. Le calme avant la tempête…

« -Je te guérirais de cette folie Harry. Toi, ton frère et ta sœur allaient devoir oublier cet endroit. Et pour que cette séparation vous soit plus facile, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. »

Il brandit alors le trident des mers et réduisit en cendre les trésors qu'il avait lui-même entassé dans cette grotte, puis il fit de même avec ceux de ses neveux. Ces derniers crièrent, et firent tout ce qu'ils purent, mais rien n'y fit. Leur oncle finit même par détruire la statue de marbre du Prince de la Terre.

Si Ron et Ginny furent inconsolables, ce fut bien pire pour leur petit frère qui en eut le cœur brisé. Tout ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux venait de voler en éclat sous ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il s'effondra sur le sol de la grotte, entre les débris qui retombaient un à un sur le sol.

Sirius n'en avait pourtant pas finit.

« -Ronald ! Ginevra ! Rentrez au palais immédiatement ! Minerva, accompagnez les et veillez à ce qu'il n'en sorte pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Minerva se pressa d'obéir et tira, plus que ne conduisit les deux sirènes jusqu'au palais.

« -Quant à toi, tu vas rester ici et resceller l'entrée de cette grotte. Et lorsque tu reviendras au matin, j'espère que tu auras compris que ce que j'ai fait, je ne l'ai fait que pour vous protéger. »

Seul, Harry se dit que celui qu'il avait réellement protégé c'était lui-même, et pas ses neveux, comme il le prétendait. Il agrippait entre ses doigts les vestiges de ses trésors et les serraient contre son cœur. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? L'empêché de revoir le mode d'en haut, comme il projetait de le faire, n'était-ce pas une punition suffisante ? Fallait-il qu'il lui prenne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chère à son cœur, après Ron, Ginny et Draco ?

Draco qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir une fois qu'il aurait franchi les portes de la cité des Sirènes. Et ce jusqu'à ce que Sirius en est décidé autrement. Peut-être jusqu'à la mort du Prince de la Terre ? Leur vie pouvait être si courte. Mais, le temps allait lui paraître si long…

Neptune lui vienne en aide !

Il était désespéré. Pile le moment qu'attendait Le Lord Voldemort depuis un mois. Il ordonna à Bella et Cissa de lui amener le jeune ondin. Il était temps.

Les deux sœurs pénétrèrent la grotte sous-marine à la rencontre de l'infortunée créature.

« -Pauvre petit Prince, susurrèrent-elles. »

Harry sursauta et fit face aux deux étrangères, menaçant.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les sirènes s'approchèrent lentement, comme on le ferait avec un animal sauvage.

« -N'aie pas peur de nous, lui murmura Cissa. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Je suis Cissa et voici ma sœur, Bella.

-Nous venons de la part de quelqu'un qui se propose de t'aider, poursuivit cette dernière. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« -M'aider à quoi ?

-A être avec ton Prince, répondit Bella en lui caressant la joue. »

Le jeune ondin la repoussa, suspicieux.

« -Qui vous en a parlé ?! Gronda-t-il.

-Notre maître, Tom Jedusort, déclara Cissa en enlaçant sa sœur. »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

« -Ce Sorcier Maléfique !?

-Oh ! Et tu es surement un expert en la matière, petit prêtre ? Cingla Bella.

-Que voulez-vous insinuer ?

-Ce qu'on appelle « Magie Blanche », ne vient-il pas de détruire ton univers ? rétorqua Cissa. »

ΩΨΩ

Harry suivit les deux sirènes à travers les régions les plus sauvages des Océans. Elles étaient délimitées pas une végétation grisonnante qui tombait en poussière dès qu'on l'effleurait. Plus d'anémones, ni de coraux aux milles couleurs qui ondoyaient dans les flots, habités par des myriades de poissons multicolores. L'eau y était suffocante. Elle avait une odeur de mort et de putréfaction.

Les jumelles le conduisirent dans la terrible jungle marine, faite d'algues gigantesques et vénéneuses. C'est là que vivait bon nombre les prédateurs les plus dangereux des Sept Mer, sans être pour autant l'endroit où se cachaient les démons des abysses. La jungle marine était plutôt celui où le Roi envoyait les traîtres en exil. Ce qui n'était arrivé qu'une fois, avec Tom Jedusort. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Tom avait été surpris en plein exercice de magie noire, entre autre chose. Il en avait payé le prix. On disait qu'il avait perdu son apparence d'ondin et qu'il était devenu monstrueux à voir. Beaucoup trouvait que c'était bien dommage, lui qui avait été si beau.

Le Roi Albus l'avait banni et exilé dans cette jungle, où il était bien loin de vivre seul. En ces lieux vivaient des requins, des calamars géants, des polypes, moitié-animaux, moitié-plantes, qui agissaient telles des plantes carnivores, et des créatures tapis dans l'ombre depuis des temps immémoriaux, aux dents acérées comme des rasoirs, aux proportions et aux formes préhistoriques.

Partout où il posait ses yeux, des ossements, rongés jusqu'à la moelle et blanchis par le temps.

Il devait prendre garde à ne rien toucher, ou à ne pas se faire attraper par quoi que ce fut, ou il mourait dans d'atroces souffrances, sans que personne ne puisse rien pour lui.

A l'évidence, rester dans le sillage des sœurs le mettait à l'abri du danger. Il fit donc de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la caverne de celui qu'on avait nommé, le Mage des Océans.

Une caverne faite de coulure de lave. Bella et Cissa poussèrent les portes qui barraient l'entrée et l'invitèrent dans la demeure de leur Maître. Elles le guidèrent et le firent passer devant des pièces plus lugubres les unes que les autres. Harry avait beau avoir du courage à revendre, l'ambiance de cet endroit était loin de le rassurer.

Il pénétra ensuite dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon. Les meubles qui le composaient, étaient de coulures de lave comme l'était la caverne entière. Aux murs étaient accrochés des roches de feux qui irradiaient d'une lumière vacillante.

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil que les sœurs lui présentèrent. Il était rugueux et inconfortable. Bella et Cissa S'enlacèrent étroitement dans une sorte d'alcôve creusée dans le mur. Harry se retrouva vite gêné de cette promiscuité et détourna le regard.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tom Jedusort pénétra dans la pièce. Il était loin l'Ondin à la beauté ensorceleuse. Il n'avait même plus une queue de sirène, mais plutôt une queue de serpent, longue et sinueuse, qui s'entortillait et roulait comme une sorte de ressort. Il n'avait plus de cheveux. Son visage était anguleux et saillant, et son nez inexistant, tel un serpent. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux fentes incandescentes.

Lorsque Le Mage des Océans le vit, il eut un sourire carnassier. Harry réprima une grimace de dégoût devant ses dents noires et pointues.

« -Bienvenue dans ma demeure, Petit Prince ! Suis-moi, nous avons à parler affaire.

-Comment savez-vous ce qui m'amène ? Demanda Harry. »

Jedusort se mit à ricaner de telle façon qu'Harry en eut des frissons d'horreur. Le Mage s'approcha de lui, et lui saisit le menton d'un doigt osseux, tandis que son interminable queue s'enroulait dangereusement autour de lui, l'empêchant de bouger et l'air d'entrer dans ses poumons.

« -Je suis tout aussi puissant que la Grande Prêtresse des Océans ! Crois-tu que l'on puisse me cacher quoi que ce soit, cher petit poisson ? »

Il plongea son regard de braise dans les yeux émeraude, provoquant des tremblements irrépressibles à leur propriétaire.

Harry fit non de la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

« -As-tu peur de moi ? »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

« - _Je n'ai pas toujours été gentil et sincère,_

 _J'ai vraiment mérité le nom de Démon !_

 _Mais, vous verrez qu'aujourd'hui,_

 _Je suis bon avec autrui._

 _Repentit j'ai voulu faire marche arrière !_

 _Oui ! Oui ! »_

Il relâcha Harry et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son laboratoire. Suffocant, il obéit docilement.

 _« -Il est vrai que je connais bien la magie,_

 _C'est un talent que j'ai toujours possédé._

 _Qu'aujourd'hui par bonté d'âme,_

 _J'ai mis je le proclame,_

 _Au service de tous les cas désespérés !_

 _Pathétique !_

 _Pauvres âme en Perdition !_

 _En mal de tout !_

 _Cette âme-là rêve d'être un squelette_

 _Et l'autre cherche une amourette_

 _Et moi qu'est-ce que je dis ?_

 _Je dis: oui !_

 _Pauvres âmes en perditions !_

 _En mal d'amour !_

 _Elles débarquent dans mes chaudrons en brayant Jedusort sauve nous !_

 _Et moi j'accepte !_

 _Quelle question !_

 _Il est tout de même arrivé_

 _Que l'une ne puisse pas me payer_

 _Et que j'avoue l'avoir fait frire sans compassion !_

 _C'est vrai que j'ai eu des plaintes !_

 _Mais tout compte fait je suis un Saint !_

 _Pour toutes les âmes en perditions ! »_

Ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire du Mage, situé dans une poche d'air alimentée par magie. Ariel en avait montré une semblable à Harry dans leur sanctuaire de Neptune.

Jedusort rampa jusqu'à un immense chaudron creusé dans la lave. D'un coup de queue, il se tint bien droit devant ce dernier, et attendit qu'Harry le rejoigne.

Le jeune Ondin eut plus de mal à se tenir droit. Il n'avait pas la même morphologie que le Mage et la salle n'était pas aménagée pour les sirènes. De sorte, qu'il dut s'assoir face au Mage, la queue repliée sous lui.

« -Je vais réaliser ton souhait de rejoindre ton Prince. Je vais te préparer une potion qui te rendra humain pendant six mois. Mais ça te coutera très cher.

-Très cher ?

-Premièrement, chaque fois que tu poseras un pied sur le sol, tu sentiras un millier d'aiguille te percer la peau à t'en faire saigner. Ce sera pour te rappeler que tu n'es pas né avec des jambes.

-Très bien.

-Deuxièmement, en six mois tu devras faire en sorte que ton Prince soit tombé amoureux de toi pour ce que tu es et non qui tu es. Il devra prouver son amour pour toi en unissant vos deux vies par le mariage. S'il le fait, tu garderas pour toujours ton apparence humaine et tu pourras lui faire autant de bébé poisson que tu voudras. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, tu redeviendras un ondin, et chaque parcelle de ton être m'appartiendra à jamais… Hésiterais-tu petite friture ?... Qu'est ce qui t'effraie ? M'appartenir si tu échoues ? Ou ne plus jamais revoir cette famille qui t'a rejeté et enlevé tout ce que tu chérissais ?... A part la chance de vivre avec l'amour de ta vie ? Qu'est-ce qui te reste ? »

Harry n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir.

« -Rien ou presque. »

Oui, presque. Il lui restait ses frères et sa sœur, ainsi que leur grand-père. Mais à présent ce n'était plus suffisant.

Le mage lui sourit, machiavélique.

«-Troisièmement, je vais devoir mettre une goutte de mon sang dans la potion. En échange, je veux que tu me donnes quelque chose d'une valeur équivalente.

-Mais je ne possède rien.

-Oh que si ! Tu as une des plus belles voix de toutes les Mers et je la veux !

-Mais, comment pourrais-je lui dire que c'est…

-… Toi qui l'as sauvé ? Je t'ai dit qu'il devait tomber amoureux de toi, pour ce que tu es et non qui tu es ! Il ne doit pas le savoir ! Du reste, tu pourras toujours lui parler avec tes yeux. Une charmante petite chose comme toi n'a pas besoin de savoir parler pour envouter le cœur d'un homme. Et ne sous-estime surtout pas l'importance du langage du corps !

 _Ah, je peux dire que les Humains n'aiment pas les pipelettes,_

 _Qu'ils pensent que les bavards sont assommants !_

 _Que lorsqu'un homme sait tenir sa langue,_

 _Il est toujours bien plus charmant,_

 _Et qu'après tout à quoi ça sert d'être savant ? »_

Le Mage jetait les ingrédients de sa potion à une vitesse effarante grâce à sa queue si agile qui allait les chercher jusque dans des endroits pour le moins inaccessible pour n'importe qui d'autre. La potion bouillonnait et explosait tour à tour le faisant sursauter. Le mage était exalté.

 _« -En plus, ils ont une Sainte horreur de la conversation,_

 _Un gentleman fait tout pour l'éviter._

 _Mais ils seront les rampes-aux-pieds de l'homme réservé._

 _C'est le Roi du silence qui se fait aimer !_

 _N'aies pas peur !_

 _Pauvres âmes en perdition !_

 _Décide-toi, fais ton choix !_

 _Je suis un homme très occupé,_

 _Et je n'y passerai pas la journée._

 _Çà ne te coutera ... que ta voix !_

 _Ma pauvre âme en perdition,_

 _En mal d'amour._

 _Si tu veux vraiment passer le pont,_

 _Faut payer l'addition._

 _Avale bien, respire à fond,_

 _Signe le contrat et mets ton nom._

 _Bella, Cissa, je le tiens mes enfants,_

 _Je complète ma collection,_

 _D'une pauvre âme en perdition. »_

Jedusort lui tendit une tablette où étaient gravées les clauses du contrat. Harry hésita à peine avant de signer, et se résigna à perdre ce qui lui restait de plus beau.

 _« -Beluga, sevruga_

 _Soufflez vents de la mer Caspienne_

 _Larynxis, glosytis et corda vocala_

 _Sa voix est à moi. »_

L'instant d'après, une boule de lumière sortit de sa gorge et alla directement entre les mains du Mage, qui en échange lui tendit une fiole de cristal contenant le précieux élixir.

« -Tu dois prendre cet élixir au lever du soleil, sinon il n'aura aucun effet. Je dois également te prévenir que la douleur sera intense, mais inévitable. Tâche de ne pas devenir fou, ricana-t-il. Ce serait dommage. »

 **Et voilà un chapitre de plus !**

 **Pleins de nouveaux éléments, j'espère qu'ils vous ont plut?**

 **Un petit mot pour moi ? Ça fait toujours plaisir^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Angel**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Réponse à GUEST :** Je suis désolée si tu ne trouves pas cela assez imaginatif. Mais à ma défense j'aimerais dire deux trois petites choses : d'abord que j'ai écrit cette fiction pour une amie qui est une grande fan de la version disney de la petite sirène et que ça aurait été sacrilège de ne pas les inclure. Ensuite, je trouve que rajouter c'est chanson mettent un peu de légèreté dans une histoire, qui je trouve, en manque. La version d'Andersen est part trop cruel et sadique faut bien l'avouer. Pour ce qui est de mon manque d'imagination, et bien je suis désolée (encore une fois^^), mais c'est ainsi que je vois ce conte. La suite est plus éloignée du conte et du dessin animé, pour beaucoup de points. Alors attendant de voir la fin avant de tomber dans un jugement trop hâtif. Maintenant si tu as des suggestions elles sont bienvenues (même si l'histoire est fini, cela pourra toujours me donner une grille de lecture différente pour mes autres idées. Une bonne lecture à toi de ce chapitre et a bientôt j'espère !^^

 **Disclaimers:** Le conte appartient à Andersen, les personnages à J.K Rollings, certains éléments sortent de Toei animation et d'autre de Disney. Référence quand tu nous tient^^. Les personnages de Killiane, Camille et Raphaëlle, sortent de ma tête merci donc gare !^^

 **Couples:** HPDM entre autre...

 **Ratings:** MA (pour plus tard je prends de l'avance)

Je pense qu'un résumé est inutile.

Bonne lecture!

 _ **Le Petit Ondin**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

Minerva n'avait pas reconduit Ron et Ginny jusqu'au palais. Elle les avait laissé partir.

« -J'ai fait assez de mal, leur dit-elle. S'il y a une chose que je puisse faire pour réparer ce que j'ai fait, c'est de vous laisser partir. Je ne dirais rien. Jamais. Personne ne me fera plus jamais parler. »

Ron et Ginny partirent rejoindre leur frère à leur caverne aussi discrètement que possible, tandis que Minerva, devenue muette par sa seule volonté, partait dans une autre direction. Elle ne retournerait pas non plus à la cité des sirènes. Elle voulait prendre une retraite dans une des colonies du Nord et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle voulait expier ses fautes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grotte, elle n'était pas scellée et Harry avait disparu.

Il ne revint que bien plus tard dans la nuit.

« -HARRY ! S'écrièrent-ils en nageant vers lui.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda Ginny. »

Son frère se contenta de lui sourire.

« -Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Continua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait petit frère ? »

Harry prit une pierre et écrivit sur le sable ce qu'il avait fait.

« -Tu pars, gémit Ginny avant de lui sauter au cou et de le serrer fort contre son cœur.

-Petit frère. Je suis tellement désolé. Si je pouvais changer les choses tout aurait été plus simple, dit Ron en se joignant à sa sœur. »

Le mal était fait depuis longtemps, et rien n'était de leur faute. Tout était un enchevêtrement de malentendu et circonstances fâcheuses, qui s'étaient produit bien avant leur naissance. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à en faire les frais… Ils étaient juste les derniers en date et l'histoire était loin d'être finit.

Tous trois finirent par relâcher leur étreinte. Harry avait un long chemin à faire et peu de temps.

Ils nagèrent donc tout le reste de la nuit, sans prononcer une parole. Ils arrivèrent près du palais du Prince un peu avant l'aube. Ils étaient épuisés, mais ne voulaient plus se lâcher. En cet instant, on eut pu croire qu'ils étaient revenus dans l'œuf qui les avait vus grandir.

Puis le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, signe que le soleil n'était pas loin.

Harry enlaça ses jumeaux avant de plonger son corps d'ondin, il l'espérait pour la dernière fois, dans l'océan.

Ron et Ginny restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre sur un récif. De là, ils pouvaient voir leur frère ramper sur le sable et sortir complètement de l'eau, inaccessible à jamais.

Harry porta la fiole à ses lèvres, et but son contenu effroyable d'un trait.

La potion lui brula la langue et la gorge, tel du feu liquide. De son estomac, elle passa directement dans son sang et s'attaqua à ses cellules. Elle entreprit de détruire ses cellules d'ondin, pour mieux les transformer en cellules d'homme. Comme l'avait prédit le Mage, la douleur fut incommensurable et déferla à travers tout son corps, lui ravageant les sens. Il fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables, tandis qu'il s'arcboutait et rejetait violemment la tête en arrière, les traits déformés par la souffrance, la bouche ouverte en un cri désespérément muet.

C'était si intense, si violent qu'il crut mourir sur le coup. Lorsque ce ne fut pas le cas, il en vint à prier Neptune pour qu'elle abrège ses souffrances avant de devenir fou.

Son frère et sa sœur, le voyaient ainsi transfiguré sur la plage sans pouvoir rien y faire. Ils voyaient son corps changer peu à peu. Ses nageoires se rétractèrent. On eut dit que ses écailles étaient en train de fondre comme la cire d'une bougie. Les palmes de ses doigts et ses branchies disparurent soudainement. Sa queue se fendit en deux, comme sectionnée par une épée, pour ensuite devenir deux jambes.

Ainsi disparu l'ondin. Il laissa place à un être humain, ou un naufragé inconscient sur une plage déserte.

Le soleil était entièrement sortit de sa couche à présent, et l'inondait de sa lumière.

Soulagés que ses souffrances aient pris fin, les deux sirènes se permirent de l'observer. En premier lieu ce dard que leur frère avait entre les jambes, et que les hommes appelaient un sexe.

Cela faisait partit des nombreuses choses que les sirènes ne comprenaient pas chez l'homme. Cet appétit charnel qu'ils avaient pratiquement sans cesse. Et qui au fil du temps avait perdu son côté sacré. Faire l'amour, et cela les sirènes le comprenaient c'était comme lorsqu'un couple de sirène du même sexe ou non accouplaient leur magie. Cet acte demandait beaucoup de confiance et d'amour, et même d'abandon total. Ce que l'on ressentait en cet instant était difficilement explicable. Mais on pouvait le comparer à un orgasme.

De ces unions, des enfants naissaient. D'abord porté par la femelle du couple puis rejeté au bout de quelques jours. L'œuf était ensuite surveillé quotidiennement par les parents pendant neuf mois, jusqu'à la naissance de l'ondin ou de la sirène qui s'extirpait seul(e) de l'œuf.

ΩΨΩ

Le soleil se levait sur le royaume. Ses rayons faisaient scintiller les coupoles d'argents du palais royal. Le palais dormait encore… ou presque. Une fenêtre à double battant, couronner par un balcon de pierre de tuffo finement ciselé, et recouvert d'un tapis de glycine, était ouverte. Un vent frais mais doux venu de la mer, portant son goût de sel, jouait avec les rideaux bleus roi. C'était le seul endroit, où dans le château on ne dormait pas. C'était la chambre du prince Draco. Ce Prince de la Terre, dont les nuits étaient hantées, ne trouvait le sommeil que par intermittence, et ce depuis qu'il avait été tiré des eaux, un soir de tempête. Il avait été ramené sur la plage par un jeune homme dont la beauté lui semblait presque immatérielle, irréelle, tant elle était… plus qu'humaine, indescriptible. Qu'il soit endormit ou éveillé, le son de sa voix si douce, ne le quittait jamais. Tant et si bien que parfois, il croyait se trouver au bord de la folie. Avait-il rêvé ? Comme tout le monde se plaisait à le croire ? Ou à lui faire croire ?

Et pourtant, il gardait comme une preuve, un trésor, presque un secret intime : une mèche de cheveux noirs. Il l'avait emprisonnée dans un médaillon d'argent qui avait appartenu à sa mère.

Il avait cherché ce jeune homme, ce sauveur qui l'avait abandonné sur la plage aux bons soins de sa famille.

Il avait tenté de faire dessiner un portrait qui soit aussi fidèle que possible dans le but de le faire distribuer partout. Il avait l'espoir que quelqu'un pourrait le connaître, lui apprendre qui il était, et où il demeurait. Mais en vain. Il avait alors offert une forte récompense à qui lui donnerait le moindre renseignement, même infime. Mais personne n'était venu. Pas même des gens mal intentionnés, car assurément son peuple, ne voulait pas être la cause d'une pénible douleur. Quand bien même il vivait dans ce rêve en pensée, il n'en oubliait pas moins ses responsabilités de futur monarque. Il honorait ses obligations avec zèle. Chacun se montrait content de le voir s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ses recherches. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien savaient qu'il se tuait au travail pour ne plus penser. Il ne quittait que tard le soir, son bureau ou la bibliothèque. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'octroyait de longues promenades sur la plage, ou qu'il restait des heures sur le ponton à regarder la mer. Cette mer qui lui laissant la vie, lui avait pris son cœur, et surtout son âme.

Il avait même créé un caractère autour de cette apparition, cette obsession. Il l'imaginait doux, courageux, aventureux même. Un être qu'il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître, à aimer.

Oui, aimer.

Mais qu'aimait-il après tout ? Un fantasme ? Ou celui qu'il rêvait de découvrir ?

Il ne savait plus.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il arrivait à dessiner son corps, à sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et le goût de ses baisers. Sucré, salé.

D'un mouvement d'humeur qui fit sursauter son chien, il rejeta les couvertures qui le recouvraient et sortit si vite de son lit que la tête lui tourna.

Il se retint à sa table de nuit avant de se diriger vers la sonnette. Les domestiques devaient être à l'ouvrage et il était grand temps qu'il se lève s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou pour de bon.

Rapidement, Colin et Denis ses deux valets de chambres apportèrent de l'eau et des serviettes pour sa toilette.

Draco se lava soigneusement tandis que Colin lui sortait un ensemble simple, comme son prince le lui avait demandé et que Denis retournait aux cuisines chercher son petit déjeuné. Une femme de chambre le suivait avec une paire de botte fraîchement cirée et une parure de lit propre.

Draco se vêtit rapidement dans son cabinet de toilette.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le petit salon attenant, Denis avait dressé la table et préparé la gamelle D'Hedwige.

Draco ne s'assit même pas, se contentant d'attraper une tasse de café noir qu'il but si vite qu'il s'en brûla la langue. Il chipa rapidement un toast et une pomme avant de sortir de ses appartements sous l'œil inquiet de ses employés. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche si ce n'était pour les saluer ou les remercier de leurs services.

Il semblait loin le temps où il profitait de ses déjeuners pour leur parler et s'enquérir de leur vie et de leur santé.

En traversant le palais, il croisa les autres domestiques qui s'affairaient, tels les abeilles d'une ruche. Il sortit en direction des jardins en passant par le salon de musique puis le salon d'été dont les baies vitrées étaient grandes ouvertes. Entres les bosquets, les jardiniers arrosaient, élaguaient et bichonnaient le moindre brin d'herbes, profitant de la fraîcheur qui ne manquerait pas de s'enfuir très vite, une fois les lueurs de l'aube envolées. Le mois d'Août était loin d'être fini et les températures étaient plus qu'estivales cette année.

Marchant d'un bon pas, la patou sur ses talons, Draco respirait l'air marin à plein poumons. L'Océan était encore empourpré de soleil lorsqu'il posa les pieds sur le sable de la plage privée du château.

Après quelques instants de quiétude, il se rendit compte de la disparition de sa compagne. Inquiet, il la siffla longuement. Obéissante elle revint à fond de train en jappant et en se trémoussant. Elle avait dût trouver quelque chose d'intéressant parce qu'elle se mit à tirer sur sa manche pour qu'elle le suive.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ma belle ? Hein ? »

Attendrit, il la suivit sans se faire prier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit prêt d'un corps échoué sur la plage.

Sans plus réfléchir, il courut ventre à terre.

« -Par les Dieux ! s'écria-t-il. »

Il s'agenouilla près de ce qu'il prit d'abord pour une jeune femme, trompé par ses longs cheveux d'un noir de nuit. Mais lorsqu'il le saisit pour le retourner et contempler son visage, il découvrit un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir 20 ans, et qui était beau à couper le souffle ! Il lui semblait soudain revoir son sauveur. Et si ?...Son corps glacé et son front brûlant, le firent sortir de sa rêverie. Sa respiration était rauque et saccadée.

« -Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Je vous en prie, dites-quelque chose. »

Au prix d'un terrible effort, Harry entrouvrit ses beaux yeux d'émeraude, ce qui troubla le prince encore plus.

« -Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, soupira-t-il, heureux que le jeune naufragé soit conscient malgré tout. Ne craigniez rien, je vais m'occuper de vous.»

Harry eut pour lui un pauvre sourire. Il espérait que cette vision n'était pas un mirage de son esprit embrumé. Son corps tremblait encore de sa transformation.

Le blond répondit à son sourire et amorça un mouvement pour l'aider à se relever, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa nudité. Soudain terriblement gêné, il retira sa chemise pour l'en couvrir.

« -Pouvez-vous marcher ? »

Il le saisit sous les épaules, puis lui soutint les reins.

L'espace d'un instant, alors que le jeune homme peinait à seulement mettre ses bras autour de son cou, il douta du bienfondé de son entreprise. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, et il grimaçait au moindre mouvement, bien qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Ses jambes semblaient démantibulées.

Harry voulut se tenir debout, mais la terrible douleur que lui avait prédite Jedusort déferla comme une lame de fond, dès que sa plante de pied effleura le sable, emportant ses dernières forces. Draco le vit ouvrir la bouche en un cri muet avant de s'effondrer tel un pantin désarticulé entre ses bras. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tomber avec lui, tant il fût surpris.

Le jeune homme, pensait-il, devait être blessé. Il devait l'emmener au palais dans les plus brefs délais pour faire quérir son médecin.

Il transporta son précieux fardeau sans faillir. Il se dirigea d'un bon pas jusqu'à la porte de service, en traversant les jardins puis le potager et la ferme. Il trouva une jeune servante blonde qui travaillait aux cuisines et qui revenait avec un pot de crème et un panier d'œuf. Sans attendre la moindre explication, elle laissa œufs et crème sur un muret avant de courir vers l'office. Elle en fracassa presque la porte qui émit un bruit terrible. L'Intendante, Pompom, la rabroua :

« -Mais enfin Luna ! Que signifie ! Où vous croyez vous donc jeune fille !?

-Madame je…, tentai de s'expliquer Luna.

-Quand on se fait disputer ! On se tait !

-Pompom je vous en prie. Ne la blâmez pas, l'interrompit Draco en pénétrant l'office. Elle a voulu m'aider. »

Les serviteurs se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme. Des murmures angoissés traversèrent la salle, lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de ce que leur prince transportait.

Pompom fut la première à réagir, comme on aurait pût s'y attendre.

« -Luna, dites au Dr Slugorn de nous rejoindre dans la chambre de notre défunte Reine ! Padma, Parvati, du linge, des sels et de l'eau ! Et suivez nous ! Dobby, très cher, je vous laisse vous occupez de mes filles lorsqu'elles reviendront de leurs tâches. »

Dobby, le majordome du palais ne pût qu'approuver et laisser sa femme prendre les choses en main. Il s'occuperait du service des femmes de chambres à sa place.

Draco suivit donc Pompom, Padma et Parvati jusque dans la chambre indiquée. C'était la chambre la plus prêt de la sienne. Il trouva que c'était une bonne idée. C'était une chambre douce et immaculée qui ressemblait à un cocon. Une personne en convalescence ne pouvait que s'y sentir à l'aise. Et puis, il été plus que temps que cette pièce cesse d'être un mausolée.

Les jeunes filles ouvrirent les rideaux, tirèrent les draps du lit où Draco déposa le jeune ondin. Pompom fit couler un bain. Puis, elle fit respirer des sels au jeune homme, sans qu'il esquisse un seul mouvement.

« -Pauvre enfant ! Se lamenta-t-elle. Dans quel état le voilà ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé mon Prince ?

-Sur la plage.»

Sa réponse ne fût qu'un murmure, un murmure qui en disait long. Pompom aurait pu le jurer. Elle avait participé à l'éducation de son Prince. Elle l'avait vu grandir. Elle le connaissait par cœur. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Comme si le jour de son sauvetage venait de se rejouer. Ce pourrait-il que cet enfant, ce ci jeune homme soit celui qui avait sauvé leur Prince ?

Elle avait tant voulu croire à cette histoire. Elle la trouvait merveilleusement belle et elle rêvait de pouvoir lui donner une fin digne d'elle. D'eux.

Trouvant trop cruel de lui demander de sortir lorsque le Dr Slugorn pénétra la pièce, elle le laissa tranquille. Elle aurait surement besoin d'aide une fois que le vieux médecin aurait donné son diagnostic.

Le Dr Slugorn décréta quand premier lieu, il fallait laver le garçon, et le débarrasser de cette mauvaise fièvre qui lui enserrait le crâne et glaçait son corps. Il mit un mélange de sa composition dans le bain préparé par Pompom. L'intendante et le Prince héritier le baignèrent, le séchèrent, l'habillèrent et le recouchèrent aussitôt.

On lui fit prendre, avec beaucoup de difficulté, plusieurs potions. Le médecin ne remarqua aucune lésion apparente et supposa avec raison qu'il était épuisé et qu'il fallait le laisser se reposer.

Draco voulut rester à son chevet et personne ne pût l'en dissuader. Il se sentait responsable de ce jeune inconnu. Il se sentait étrangement lié à lui et ne voulait pas le quitter. Il s'assit dans le rocking-chair damassé de sa mère et le veilla, Hedwige à ses pieds.

Fidèle et intelligente, elle avait gardé dans sa gueule pendant tout ce temps, la fleur perlé que l'Ondin avait perdu en s'effondrant dans les bras de son maître. Elle la déposa à ses pieds.

Intrigué, Draco s'en saisit et l'examina attentivement. La perle au centre de la fleur était d'une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, pas même dans la collection personnelle de sa mère ou dans celle de Lady Zabini.

Il y avait bien des perles d'un noir étrange qui tiraient sur un vert métallique, mais jamais d'une teinte de pierre. La perle avait la même couleur que les yeux du jeune inconnu. Il fut encore plus curieux et souhaita le voir les ouvrir au plus vite pour en avoir le cœur net.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait trouver de quoi s'occuper.

Ses ministres attendaient qu'il étudie plusieurs lois et autres accords commerciaux de première importance. Il demanda à son secrétaire particulier de les lui apporter. Il passa donc une bonne partie de la matinée sur un bureau à décacheter, lire, signer ou non, et recacheter les édits.

On lui servit une légère collation, puis en début d'après-midi, son parrain vint le trouver.

« -Mon Prince, déclara-t-il dans une profonde révérence. »

Draco leva la tête de sur le bureau, salua son parrain et lui fit signe de se redresser.

« -Alors, voici l'enfant que vous avez trouvé ce matin ? »

Il s'approcha du lit où Harry dormait profondément enroulé dans ses couvertures. Il ne voyait que le bord de sa tête dépasser.

« -Il n'a plus de fièvre pour l'instant, indiqua Draco. Il dort si profondément et si silencieusement que j'ai presque eut peur qu'il ne se soit arrêté de respirer il y a quelques heures.

-Je suis allé chercher moi-même les potions contre la fièvre chez Killiane à la demande du Dr Slugorn. Lui-même devait se rendre à l'orphelinat avec Lady Astoria et Lady Zabini ce matin.

-Merci.

-Mais je ne viens pas uniquement pour cela. Le premier ministre est là, il vous attend dans le bureau d'audience. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce jeune homme, je le surveillerais pour vous, lui dit-il anticipant sa demande. »

Pompom lui avait appris le soudain attachement de leur Prince pour ce jeune inconnu, ce qui le ravissait secrètement. Enfin, Draco s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à son sauveur. Lui-même avait bien une idée sur l'identité de cet être, mais il avait prêté serment il y avait 17 ans maintenant, et il ne pouvait s'en ouvrir devant quiconque. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en manquait…

« -Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Draco rangea méthodiquement ses documents dans les coffrets et autres chemises de cuir martelé. Il appela son secrétaire qui l'aida à transporter tous ses effets jusqu'au bureau d'audience.

Avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre, il se tourna vers son parrain et lui tendit la fleur perlé.

« -Il avait cela sur lui lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Pourriez-vous savoir d'où cela provient que nous puissions prévenir ses proches, s'il en a ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit prestement.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, car il ne pût voir le visage de son parrain blanchir. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il eut juste le temps de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Ses mains se mirent à trembler à un tel point, qu'il faillit lâcher la fleur. Sans qu'il s'en aperçut vraiment, il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant sur le plus lourd et le plus douloureux de ses secrets.

« -Sirius, mon amour ! Me pardonneras-tu jamais ? »

ΩΨΩ

La Reine défunte avait voulu cette chambre comme un havre de paix et de douceur, qui serait un hymne aux passions qui magnifiaient sa vie. A commencer par son époux, et son fils. Les portraits de famille ornaient donc les murs et la coiffeuse. Venait ensuite, sa passion dévorante pour l'Océan et les montagnes enneigées des terres de son enfance. L'ensemble de la pièce était donc composé de blanc, d'argent, de bois de rose et de marbre blanc.

Le plafond peint représentait des montagnes aux pics de neige, et aux vallées verdoyantes qui surplombaient l'immense Océan.

Sur la plage, entre les rochers, des sirènes et des ondins batifolaient dans les flots au rythme de la musique de leurs harpes et de leurs cors, tandis que des elfes, et des nymphes tourbillonnaient dans les plaines aux côtés de cerfs, et de lapins.

Au loin, on pouvait distinguer les échos d'une tempête lointaine, montrant ainsi que la nature était aussi magnifique qu'imprévisible, impétueuse et indomptable.

Le tout semblait si vivant qu'on eut dit que les personnages allaient sortir du plafond, et vous inviter à les rejoindre dans leur délicieuse sarabande.

Coincées aux quatre coins de la pièce, des statues de déesses et de nymphes sur des socles faits de coquillage et de nacre. Près des fenêtres aux fins rideaux de soies sauvages, des mobiles tintinnabulants, faits de girandoles de diverses pierres semis précieuses et de cristaux, réfléchissaient la lumières et recouvraient les murs de halos multicolores.

Le lit était d'argent et taillé en forme de coque de bateau. Il était surmonté d'un ciel de lit de soie blanche givrée d'argent et d'une tête de lit en nacre à la forme d'une coquille saint jacques.

Harry se réveilla dans cet écrin duveteux et se sentit presque comme chez lui.

Surtout, lorsque son regard se focalisa sur les peintures du plafond. Il n'y avait pas ce genre de chose dans son monde. Les ondins et les sirènes savaient sculpter et graver, mais rien de ce genre-là.

Il fut si fasciné qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de Severus avant que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche :

« -Il avait le même regard, murmura-t-il. C'est fou ce que vous lui ressemblez. »

Harry sursauta violemment.

Par reflexe, il voulut demander à qui il avait l'honneur, mais bien sûr aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Juste un souffle.

« -Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. »

L'homme en noir se dirigea vers lui en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« -Je m'appelle Severus, je suis le parrain et le conseiller privé de sa majesté, Le Prince Draco. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry montra sa gorge et secoua la tête.

« -Vous êtes muet, s'étonna le conseiller. Alors ce n'est pas vous qui avez sauvé Draco… »

Il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil, soudain terriblement las.

Il voulait tellement voir son filleul heureux, lui qu'il avait élevé comme son fils après la tragique disparition de ses parents.

Lui avait perdu ses chances d'être heureux en amour. Cela faisait tous justes dix-sept ans. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Mais il savait au fond de son cœur que ce n'était pas la même chose pour son Prince.

En regardant cet homme affligé, Harry vit un allié, un ami précieux. Dans le fond de ses prunelles, il voyait une ancienne souffrance qui le poursuivait sans cesse. Il avait vu la même lueur dans les yeux de son oncle, dans ceux de Draco sur ce ponton et dans les siens.

Il fit alors de grands gestes et se désigna furieusement du doigt en articulant un « c'est moi », qu'il voulut compréhensible.

D'abord intrigué, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du potionniste, qui se redressa d'un bond.

« -Comment c'est vous ?! Mais votre voix !? Comment cela ce peut-il ?... Je dois le dire à Draco tout de suite ! Il sera tellement heureux ! »

Ne se sentant plus de joie, il courut à la porte.

Prit de panique à la mise en garde de Jedusort, Harry se jeta au bas de son lit. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la table de chevet.

Il grimaça de douleur lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

Ses jambes, aussi faibles que celles d'un jeune animal, ne le conduisirent pas bien loin et il serait tombé à terre si Severus n'avait été là pour le soutenir.

Il s'agrippa à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ses lèvres bougeaient à une vitesse folle, sans que Severus ne puisse rien y comprendre. A part peut-être que le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'il aille voir Draco.

« -Je ne comprends pas. N'êtes-vous pas venu pour lui ? »

La réponse fut oui.

« -Comment peut-il vous reconnaître s'il ne sait pas qui vous êtes ? »

Le jeune ondin baissa honteusement la tête.

Dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre cela sonnait encore plus ridicule. Mais cela faisait partit du pacte qu'il avait conclu. C'était sa croix. En plus de la souffrance qu'il ressentait en marchant pour avoir abandonné son monde et sa famille. Quand bien même son oncle l'avait trahit le premier, les autres ni étaient pour rien.

Il se sentit terriblement seul tout à coup et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Sans qu'il en ait conscience, sa nouvelle condition d'être humain fit son apparition : il pleura.

Touché par sa fragilité, sa solitude, son innocence et plus paradoxalement sa force, le potionniste s'agenouilla et prit le jeune ondin dans ses bras.

« -Tout ira bien vous verrez, lui chuchota-t-il. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous aider. Bien que je ne comprenne pas tout, je vous promets que je ne dirais rien à Draco, si c'est là votre souhait. »

Harry tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers l'homme en noir et lui sourit.

ΩΨΩ

Ainsi, Il devint l'enfant trouvé, le jeune muet, l'innocent venu de la Mer qui semblait ignorer tout de la vie. Ce qui était presque vrai, puisqu'il découvrait celle de la terre.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de charmer quiconque l'entendait jouer de la harpe. Ses mélodies faisaient échos aux bruits de l'Océan.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Draco le surnomma : Océan.

Ce dernier devint son plus fervent admirateur, son attachement et son affection pour lui allait grandissant. Il en venait presque à oublier totalement son sauveur. Sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. Ce qu'il faisait de moins en moins souvent.

Jours après jours, chacun pouvait voir le revirement dans l'humeur du Prince. Il retrouvait le sourire, et la joie de vivre, parlait de projet, de chasses et de bals. Personne n'ignorait pourquoi et bientôt on loua dans tout le pays, le jeune inconnu pour ce petit miracle. Nul doute que cet être était un envoyé des Dieux.

Le Dr Slugorn avait proposé divers exercices pour muscler ses jambes et lui permettre une meilleure coordination.

Après plusieurs examens, il avait constaté l'extrême faiblesse de ses jambes, et ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la raison.

Chacun des éminents pensionnaires du palais aida de son mieux en se relayant. Ils étaient bien loin d'imaginer la terrible douleur que tous ses exercices suscitaient.

Il s'épuisait rapidement, mais ne se défit pas de son courage, ni de sa ténacité.

Marcher dans son nouveau monde était aussi vitale que nager dans l'ancien.

Après plusieurs semaines, il pût se déplacer sur de plus longues distances. Aidé d'une canne ou de quelqu'un, il pouvait marcher plus loin. Draco se fit un plaisir d'être son chevalier servant et l'emmena visiter les jardins, les potagers royaux, et les écuries.

L'environnement de la terre était si vaste et si riche qu'Harry en avait presque le tournis. Chaque aube lui apportait de nouvelles connaissances, de nouvelles couleurs, saveurs et odeurs. Lorsque le soir venait, il était si épuisé, qu'il s'endormait comme une masse.

Sous l'Océan, il n'y avait pas tant de choses, de monde. Il était bien plus vaste que la terre bien sûr, mais les cités étaient peu nombreuses et il y avait des desserts de vie bien plus grands que ceux qu'on pouvait trouver à la surface.

Lorsqu'il parvint à se déplacer seul et sur de plus longues distances, il alla sur la plage. Là, il y retrouva son frère et sa sœur. Ils n'étaient pas retournés à la cité. Ils avaient décidé de rester aux côtés de leur petit frère jusqu'à la fin des six mois. Parce qu'Harry aurait surement besoin d'eux et surtout parce que la vie était trop triste sans lui.

Ils avaient trouvés une petite grotte sous-marine et y vivaient retirés.

Harry était heureux de les avoir près de lui, et également de savoir que les jumeaux, seuls au courant de leur retraire, venaient les voir régulièrement pour leur donner des nouvelles de la cité.

Severus lui apprit à lire et à écrire. Le jeune homme devait pouvoir se faire comprendre. Cela se fit sans mal tant, il se montrait attentif et curieux. Bientôt, il put retranscrire son prénom, ce qui n'empêcha pas certain d'utiliser son surnom très régulièrement.

Vint ensuite le problème des vêtements. On avait préparé pour lui plusieurs tenues qui avaient appartenues à Sir Blaise et au Prince, mais tous étaient bien trop grands pour lui.

Lady Zabini et Lady Astoria, firent venir au Palais, leur couturier et cordonnier préférés.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait sans cesse cacher son corps, n'y voyant rien de honteux.

Severus lui expliqua le caractère intime de son nouveau corps et il tenta de faire son possible pour répondre aux exigences élémentaires de ces Dames.

Toutefois, il eut quelques objections.

Premièrement, les chaussures. Le faite qu'elles lui faisaient vivre un enfer lorsqu'il en portait n'y était pas étranger. Et il n'était pas prêt de changer d'avis… quoi qu'on en dise.

Deuxièmement, la nourriture. Il ne supportait pas la vue du poisson et des fruits de Mers. La viande blanche ou rouge n'avait pas plus de succès. Le Dr Slugorn s'en arrachait les cheveux !

Il devait manger plus de protéines s'il ne voulait pas tomber malade et garder les pauvres muscles de ses jambes.

Tous avaient tenté mille parades, sans résultat.

Severus argumenta en lui disant que les besoins de son corps étaient différents et qu'il était primordial qu'il mange correctement. Sinon, son corps finirait par le trahir.

Il comprenait pour le poisson, mais les œufs et le lait qu'il acceptait d'avaler n'allaient pas lui suffire longtemps.

On décida de l'emmené voir Killiane, elle saurait quoi faire.

C'était d'ailleurs le bon moment, car le Royaume se préparait à fêter les rites de Mabon.

Draco devait se rendre chez la Prêtresse, avec Lady Astoria et sa future belle-fille. Il emmena Harry avec lui sous l'impulsion de son parrain et du médecin.

Les deux grandes Dames de la cours avaient en charges les grands évènements se déroulants au Palais, et dans les villes où séjournaient la famille Royale et La famille des Prêtres.

Elle avait été la Dame d'honneur et de compagnie de la défunte souveraine, avant sa disparition. Elle l'avait fidèlement secondé dans les préparatifs, des rites, bals, garden-parties, fêtes, chasses, ventes de charité et autres. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'en occuper et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau Roi consort s'asseye aux côté de leur futur Roi, et qu'elle le seconde à son tour. Plus tard, cette tâche devait revenir à sa belle-fille, c'est pourquoi elle l'a suivait comme son ombre.

Ils se rendirent chez Killiane en calèche. Il faisait encore beau et chaud pour la saison, il fallait en profiter le temps que cela durerait.

Les jours commençaient à raccourcir. L'automne serait bientôt là et étendrait sa longue chevelure rousse sur le monde.

Ce serait le temps de la chasse, des pommes et des marrons grillés.

Après Mabon, ils leur faudraient rejoindre le Palais d'Hiver, vaste terrain boisé, regorgeant de bêtes qui n'attendaient plus que les battues.

Leur viande nourrirait bon nombres des gens du peuple encore cette année.

C'est là que le Prince devait faire ses tournées d'inspections dans les fermes, les moulins, et autres domaines agricoles responsables des greniers et de l'approvisionnement durant l'hiver. Ainsi que les casernes, les hospices, et les orphelinats.

Pour aller chez Killiane, il fallait traverser la ville et se diriger vers les falaises.

Bien que par-là, le terrain soit rocailleux et escarpé, les pierres étaient tendres. C'est à cet endroit que l'on trouvait les carrières de tuffeau, ainsi que les champignonnières et les caves à vin.

Les domaines viticoles se trouvaient un peu plus haut sur les flancs des collines.

Les habitations de cette région étaient troglodytes.

ΩΨΩ

Les quartiers de la Grande Prêtresse étaient aussi beaux que l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Creusés près d'une source, les prêtres et les prêtresses qui s'y étaient succédés, avaient rendu l'endroit féérique.

Une terre noire et fertile bordait le domaine et alimentait quantité d'herbes, de légumes, et de fleurs qui s'accrochaient aux façades et les paraient de milles couleurs. Tranchant avec le blanc de la pierre et les volets bleus lavande.

Les écuries n'étaient pas grandes, mais on y trouvait de fort belles créatures, fruits d'un élevage de haute et de noble lignée. Ainsi que des ânes, des mulets, et quelques bêtes de sommes pour les voyages et la nourriture.

Il y avait même une bergerie, et une chèvrerie.

Le domaine était immense et pouvait s'autogérer ou presque sans aide extérieur.

La magie des Dieux courait dans les veines de Killiane et elle savait s'en servir à leur image.

Si bien que l'été durait toujours plus longtemps dans cette partie du pays.

Il disparaitrait après l'équinoxe d'automne.

La famille des grands prêtres partirait ensuite au cœur du pays, abandonnant les terres agricoles de la côté pour la Lande, les montagnes enneigées et les forêts, non loin du Palais d'hiver de la famille royale.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte sans cérémonie et traversèrent le jardin potager.

Sortant de la chèvrerie et portant un chevreau dans ses bras, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds aux milles reflets dorés et aux boucles épaisses.

Elle avait de grands yeux d'un vert d'absinthe qui vous transperçaient, une bouche ourlée et moqueuse, et un nez mutin légèrement en trompette.

Son visage reflétait la santé. On la devinait espiègle et douce.

Harry la trouva d'emblée très sympathique.

Elle les salua sans retenue, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« -Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente de vous voir !

-Bonjour Raphaëlle ! »

Puis son regard se posa sur le jeune ondin.

« -Bienvenue à toi petit frère. »

Harry se contenta d'un faible sourire.

Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, il avait senti un grand pouvoir émaner de sa personne. Il avait, comme elle, l'impression d'avoir trouvé une sœur longtemps disparue.

Bien qu'honorant des Dieux aux noms et aux affinités très différentes, il lui semblait que leur magie était étrangement similaire, comme venant de la même source.

Etait-ce seulement possible pour des mondes si éloignés l'un de l'autre ?

Peut-être aurait-il bientôt la réponse.

« -Où sont Camille et Killiane ? Demanda Draco, une fois la surprise passée devant l'accueil réservé à Harry.

-Camille est dans la roseraie, il prépare les sols et les plants pour l'hiver, ensuite se sera le tour du Jardin. Quant à Killiane, elle fait des confitures. »

Elle les conduisit aux cuisines, son fardeau bêlant, toujours dans ses bras.

« -Qu'a-t-il donc, ce pauvre petit ? Demanda Lady Zabini en le désignant.

-Ce petit bout à des carences. Il ne boit pas suffisamment du lait de sa mère à cause de son frère jumeau. Il devient de plus en plus maigre et il n'ose pas se défendre contre ce petit tyran. Alors je lui donne des biberons pour qu'il retrouve assez de force pour se faire respecter. »

Elle avait dit cela avec une mine boudeuse si adorable que chacun rit de bon cœur.

Avant d'entrer dans la maison, Harry s'était imaginé un intérieur comme celui qu'il avait vu chez Jedusort, quoique blanc. Il fut agréablement surpris.

Les murs étaient faits de pierres, certes, ainsi que les sols du rez-de-chaussée. Mais les plafonds étaient charpentés et habillés de plantes et de fleurs séchées. On se serait cru dans une immense prairie.

Il y avait des gravures, des peintures, des gemmes et des tentures multicolores.

Dans certains pans, on découvrait des hôtels, avec des bougies, des statuettes, des coquillages, des plumes, des végétaux, des cristaux, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Le mobilier était en bois d'osier ou de jonc tressé. Le tout était agrémenté de poufs et autres coussins qui avaient l'air délicieusement moelleux.

Il vit une cheminée aux courbes élégantes, recouvertes d'un millier de coquillage. A côté, un prunier japonais étalait son feuillage et une myriade de petites fleurs pourpres.

Il y avait plusieurs malles et paniers ouverts sur du linge de maison en lin, des vêtements, des aliments comme des noix, des baies, et des noisettes. Des coffres, avec des pots d'onguents, des écheveaux de laines, de lin, de coton et des cocons de soie.

Tout prêt, une quenouille et un métier à tisser.

« -Désolé pour le désordre. Mais vous savez ce que s'est, les préparatifs de départ sont longs. »

Oui, ils savaient !

Le même joyeux désordre régnait au Palais d'Eté.

Ils passèrent le long d'un couloir et descendirent les escaliers qui menaient aux cuisines.

A peine y posèrent-ils un pied, que des effluves odorantes pleines d'épices et de saveurs sucrées leur montèrent au nez.

Les cuisines n'étaient qu'une immense salle au plafond vouté.

Une cheminée, si grande qu'on aurait pût y mettre une forêt entière, se trouvait à l'extrémité. Au milieu, une table de chêne massif était couverte de plats et de denrées diverses et variées.

Les navires marchands du Royaume parcouraient le monde et le pays, déjà riche pas ses nombreuses ressources naturelles, l'était encore plus.

Le commerce avait embellit le quotidien de chacun.

Sur les murs et dans les vaisseliers, de la porcelaine fine et des dizaines de plats en cuivre aux formes hétéroclites.

Sur le piano à charbon, de grandes marmites que surveillaient une jeune femme à l'ample chevelure noire et aux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan.

Sous son tablier blanc, on distinguait une rondeur.

Elle était enceinte depuis six mois.

Avec une cuillère en bois d'olivier, elle n'avait de cesse de remuer les fruits pour qu'ils n'attachent pas.

Un peu plus loin, une femme de l'âge de Severus préparait des bocaux de fruits confits. Un homme du même âge, probablement son mari, s'occupait du four et en sortait des petits pains à la croûte délicieusement dorée, qu'il mettait dans un panier entre deux torchons.

Pendant, qu'à côté, un petit garçon faisait tourner les broches et avait le rouge aux joues.

Un homme à la peau doré et aux longues étoles de soies noires piquées de plumes et de perles, salait des quartiers de viande.

« -Tout le monde ! Venez voir qui est là ! S'écria Raphaëlle. »

«Tout le monde », arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et saluèrent leurs visiteurs.

La femme enceinte se trouva être la Grande Prêtresse, la sœur de Raphaëlle, Killiane.

L'homme à la peau dorée, son mari, Mani. Un chaman venu de l'autre côté de la mer et qui n'était jamais repartit.

Le couple sénior, Nymphadora, et Remus, et leur fils, Théodore. Leur fille ainée, Eglantine, s'occupait de vider et nettoyer les armoires à l'étage.

Le regard de Killiane transperça Harry de part en part.

Mais il ne détourna pas le sien pour autant.

Il la laissa scruter son esprit.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit soudain sur l'assemblée.

Puis, un immense sourire, doux et chaleureux, éclaira le visage de la future maman.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'enserra fort contre son cœur.

« -Tu as été très courageux, petit frère des mers, lui murmura-t-elle. Bienvenue ! Gloire à toi ! »

ΩΨΩ

Harry avait l'impression d'être de retour chez lui. Quand bien même tout semblait différent au premier abord.

Il n'était pas retourné au Palais. Killiane le voulait avec eux jusqu'à l'équinoxe. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de montrer un quelconque mécontentement, tant cela lui semblait naturel.

Draco, resta pantois devant cette soudaine exigence de la Prêtresse.

Comme entre deux eaux.

Il voulait Harry auprès de lui, mais il avait des devoirs envers Killiane.

Il avait finis par capituler après une courte discussion avec Mani. Ce dernier savait être convaincant et sur quel bouton appuyer.

Il lui avait dit que chez eux, Harry serait dans son élément. Egalement qu'une petite séparation ne serait qu'une promesse de belles retrouvailles. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de les organiser, s'il parvenait à mettre ses désirs et ses idées au clair…

Harry ne sut jamais ce que c'était dit les deux hommes. Mais son prince avait une drôle d'expression qu'il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait déchiffrer de peur de basculer dans un espoir fatal.

La fête aurait lieu dans quelques jours et le déménagement aussi.

La maison était une vraie ruche.

Harry assista à tous les préparatifs et nourrit intensément son esprit.

Il en vint à considérer Killiane comme une deuxième maman, tant elle avait d'amour et de douceur pour lui. Elle lui enseigna sa religion et lui montra habilement les connectiques qui existaient avec ses propres croyances.

Neptune devenait une des multiples formes que prenait la Déesse. Ainsi, il comprit que tout était lié. Toutes les vies, et les énergies.

Les sirènes et les hommes, comme tous les êtres vivants, animaux, végétaux, ou minéraux.

Tout avait une raison d'exister. C'est pourquoi, il était important de respecter toute vie, et d'honorer celles qui mouraient pour permettre à d'autres de vivre. Laissant ainsi le cycle de la vie se poursuivre.

Les ondins vivaient en autarcie.

Pour la plupart, les hommes étaient mauvais ou le devenaient.

A cause d'une poignée d'entre eux, qui avaient rejetés les croyances païennes, et qui agissaient de manière cruelle et inconsidérée, les sirènes s'étaient réfugiées au cœur de l'Océan.

Elles avaient perdu leur connexion universelle.

Harry retrouva cette dernière. Il prit contact avec la Terre, et le Ciel. Il développa son esprit et sa magie.

La Mer n'était pas la seule existence valable aux yeux des Déités puisque tout était lié !

Alors, il honora la nourriture dont son corps d'homme avait besoin.

 **Et nous voilà arrivé à la fin.**

 **La révélation sur le passé de Sirius vous à plus?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les coms ça me fait toujours plaisir**

 **Au week end prochain**

 **Angel**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimers:** Le conte appartient à Andersen, les personnages à J.K Rollings, certains éléments sortent de Toei animation et d'autre de Disney. Référence quand tu nous tient^^. Les personnages de Killiane, Camille et Raphaëlle, sortent de ma tête merci donc gare !^^

 **Couples:** HPDM entre autre...

 **Ratings:** MA (pour plus tard je prends de l'avance)

Je pense qu'un résumé est inutile.

Bonne lecture!

 _ **Le Petit Ondin**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_

Mabon, ou l'équinoxe d'automne, est le deuxième moment de l'année où le jour succède à la nuit à part égale, avant que la nuit ne prenne le pas sur le jour.

Le Dieu cerf était mourant, il serait bientôt prêt pour son voyage au monde des esprits.

La Déesse Mère, porteuse de son enfant prendrait un repos mérité et endormirait la terre jusqu'au printemps.

C'était le temps d'un grand nettoyage avant l'hiver, et celui des dernières récoltes.

Les familles allaient se retrouver ensemble près du feu et seraient emplis de gratitude pour le sacrifice des Dieux.

Les vaches, les chèvres et les moutons étaient redescendus des pâturages pour passer l'hiver au chaud. On enferma les récoltes dans les greniers pour les redistribuer plus tard.

Chacun préparait son matériel de chasse pour les battues qui ne manqueraient pas d'être organisées prochainement.

Le gibier avait été répertorié. Chaque gouverneur avait remis les quotas aux gardes chasses qui avaient visités chaque famille. Aucune ne devrait dépasser son quota, choisit en fonction de leur besoin.

Un peu partout, des hôtels étaient dressés en l'honneur des Dieux pour la célébration de Mabon.

On aménagea des stands sur les grandes places qu'on habillait de milles couleurs et lanternes en papier.

On sortit les vêtements de fêtes aux couleurs de l'automne.

L'ambiance était aux rires et aux danses.

Harry aida à la mise en place du grand Hôtel dans la Plaine.

Il surplombait la vallée et était fait de granit. Il était entouré de Menhir gravés de Runes anciennes.

Mani et Remus installèrent les statues du Dieu et de la Déesse.

Nymphadora et Eglantine accrochèrent des lampions aux belles couleurs.

Killiane, Raphaëlle, Camille leur frère, Harry et Théodore mirent en place les offrandes, les bougies, le chaudron, et tous les outils nécessaires à la Cérémonie.

Camille lui rappelait Ron. Il avait de longs cheveux couleur caramel, une forte musculature, de doux yeux verts amandes et une étreinte chaleureuse.

Ainsi, ses jumeaux lui manquaient un peu moins.

Ces derniers étaient en train de préparer ce qu'ils avaient appelé leurs quartiers d'hiver. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter leur frère. En remontant la rivière, ils avaient trouvés une grotte sous-marine tout près du palais d'hiver, et commençaient à s'y installer.

Le lendemain, ce fut le grand jour !

A peine le soleil fut-il levé, qu'Harry bondit hors de son lit. Bien mal lui en prit !

Il avait tendance à l'oublier, comme tout le monde lorsqu'il s'agit de la douleur.

Chaque fois, c'était comme s'il la ressentait pour la première fois.

Il s'écroula sur le plancher de chêne, une grimace déformant son beau visage.

Camille, avec qui il partageait la chambre, fut à ses côtés en un instant.

« -Ça va, petit frère ? S'enquit-il. »

L'ondin trouva le courage de lui sourire et se releva tant bien que mal.

Camille soupira.

« -Cela m'attriste de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi, se lamenta-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser. Ce sort que tu as accepté et que tu subis avec tant d'abnégation, est part trop cruel. »

Harry lui sourit de nouveau et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

C'était son choix, quand bien même cela était cruel. Il était heureux d'être sur terre et d'avoir rencontré des personnes si merveilleuses et de vivre aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait. La souffrance n'était rien. Il pouvait en subir beaucoup plus.

Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à se préparer.

Harry tissa plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux avec des fils colorés, des perles de bois, et des plumes, comme il avait vu Mani le faire depuis son arrivée.

Il enfila une paire de chausses noires qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Il passa une longue tunique de lin blanc par-dessus, qu'il noua avec une ceinture multicolore autour de la taille. Il ne mit ni de chaussure ni de bas, à l'inverse de Camille. Ce dernier portait des sandales aux pieds et des amulettes autour du cou.

Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la salle à manger où une grande partie de la maisonnée était attablée.

Il ne manquait plus que Mani, Killiane, Nymphadora et Théodore. Ce dernier avait des difficultés à se lever le matin.

Quant à Killiane, elle accusait ses six mois et demi de grossesses, et son mari, si sage et si posé, était devenu une vraie mère poule. Il ne la quittait plus d'une semelle, ce qui irritait la future maman, qui, Harry l'avait remarqué très vite, avait un tempérament de feu… et un timbre de voix qui portait haut.

Remus portait une tenue identique à la sienne, tandis que Raphaëlle et Eglantine portait des robes rouge cendrée pour l'une et bourgogne pour l'autre.

Elles les portaient très ajustées et resserrées sous la poitrine par de larges ceintures de cuir martelé de Runes.

Raphaëlle avait laissé ses cheveux libres mais les avait habillés de feuilles de vignes roussissantes. Eglantine avait coiffé les siens en un chignon compliqué, agrémenté de lauriers verts et des dernières fleurs sauvages de la saison. Cela faisait ressortir le châtain de ses mèches.

Nymphadora finit par descendre avec son fils, dans la même tenue que sa fille, ses cheveux ailes de corbeaux piqués de coquelicots et d'épis de blé.

Le petit garçon avait encore les yeux gonflés de sommeil et son « bonjour » manqua un peu d'enthousiasme, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Mani et Killiane les suivaient de près. Lui avait revêtu un costume de sa tribut et arborait de magnifiques tatouages sur les bras et le torse. Il couvait sa femme du regard et avait posé une main protectrice sur son ventre. C'était un geste empreint d'amour et de dévotion.

Killiane portait la même robe que sa sœur, quoique sa ceinture fût en or, ainsi que le collier qu'elle portait en ras de cou. Il était fait de feuille de vigne d'or, et de grappe de raisin de rubis.

Elle irradiait de joie et d'amour : comme le soleil.

« -Soyez bénit ! »

ΩΨΩ

Draco avait passé les derniers jours comme une âme en peine.

Son Océan, Harry, avait rempli le vide de son cœur à tel point, que quelques jours loin de lui le replongeait dans une mélancolie dès plus morbide.

Mani avait eu raison. Cette séparation lui avait permis de comprendre le profond attachement qu'il avait pour son jeune protégé. Plus qu'il n'osait vraiment se l'avouer, mais qui n'avait pas échappé à son entourage.

Océan était son baume, son calmant. Un petit miracle qu'il ne devait pas laisser partir. Le moment venu, « on » serait bien lui ouvrir les yeux.

Mais pour l'instant, il était plutôt tant de s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre.

Draco voulait voir Harry sourire et s'émerveiller. Il s'était promis de lui montrer tous les endroits qu'il préférait.

Après le petit déjeuner, il partit dans une petite voiture couverte à deux places. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas partir au grand galop, tant il était pressé d'arriver au troglodyte.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, toute la petite famille était rassemblée dans le jardin pour endormir la Terre de la demeure.

La Magie de la Prêtresse, puissante et bienfaisante, irradiait en de magnifiques volutes et retournait à ses mains tendues.

Les fleurs et la verdure disparurent et les feuilles commencèrent à roussir.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut au portillon, Harry courut à lui, comme si soudain, ils étaient seuls au monde et que ses pieds ne le faisaient plus souffrir.

Le blond le rattrapa avec d'autant plus de gaieté, en constatant qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être affecté par leur séparation. Il lui rendit son étreinte sous les yeux attendris de leurs spectateurs.

Après de longues embrassades et la promesse de se revoir bientôt, l'échappée belle des deux naufragés commença.

Ils allèrent aux marchés des producteurs. Chaque commerçant voulait leur faire goûter le fruit de leur récolte. Miel, fromage, et charcuterie.

Draco fût soulager de voir Harry manger de tout avec plaisir. Son séjour chez Killiane lui avait été profitable. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Le Dr Slugorn ne s'arracherait plus les maigres touffes de cheveux qui lui restaient.

Il y avait également des stands de confiseries du monde entier, de porcelaine fine, de tissus, de bijoux et d'ameublement.

Les saltimbanques animaient les rues, de même que les jongleurs, les cracheurs de feu, les funambules, les troupes de théâtre et les marionnettistes. Sans oublier la foire.

Harry emplissait ses yeux sans jamais s'arrêter un seul instant. Son prince avait du mal à le suivre et avait peur de le perdre dans la foule. Il comprit alors les angoisses de son oncle du temps où il était petit garçon.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas le cœur à le brider et le laissa vagabonder librement.

Finalement, le soleil descendit des cieux et la température chuta.

Avant la cérémonie du cercle de pierre, Draco emmena Harry dans un grand parc.

De là, on pouvait voir le fleuve se transformer en immense Lac avant d'aller se jeter dans la Mer.

De leur vivant, ses parents l'y conduisaient souvent. On y trouvait bon nombre d'espèce d'oiseaux et de plantes.

Tandis que le soleil venait mourir dans les flots, les effets de lumières y étaient magiques. C'était comme si des milliers de petites fées venaient danser sur l'eau, entre les nénuphars et les roseaux.

Ils empruntèrent une barque et se laissèrent glisser sur l'onde.

Ron, Ginny, et les jumeaux, remontaient justement le fleuve pour atteindre leur nouvelle résidence, lorsqu'ils les aperçurent.

Enfin seuls, ils se contentaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans oser faire un mouvement.

Après une dizaine de minutes de ce spectacle affligeant, Fred et Georges claquèrent leurs langues, agacés.

Ron et Ginny se contentèrent de soupirer, tragiques.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend le grand blond !? Commença Fred.

-…Une invitation ?! Finit Georges.

-Harry n'a pas l'air plus motivé, souligna Ron.

-T'es vraiment pas une anguille ! Accusa Ginny. Comment détendre l'atmosphère quand on ne peut pas parler ?! »

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Les deux tourtereaux avaient besoin d'un bon coup de nageoires.

Soudain, Ron eut une idée lumineuse.

Ginny et lui avaient fait découvrir à leurs ainés la merveilleuse acoustique de la terre. Puisque les hommes faisaient la fête aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui les empêchait de faire de même ?

Tous avaient donc leur instrument sur eux.

Ils décidèrent donc de jouer et de chanter pour leur petit frère.

Ginny sortit sa flûte, Fred son hautbois. Georges trouva de quoi battre la mesure sur un arbre au son magnifique. Il n'aurait qu'à suivre Ron et lui servir de chœur.

Dès que les premiers accords se firent entendre, Harry reconnut la mélodie que Ron avait composée lors de leur réclusion forcée.

« - _Regarde le, doux et fragile à la fois._

 _Il ne dit rien, il se tait,_

 _Mais ton cœur brûle en secret._

 _Tu ne sais pas pourquoi,_

 _Mais c'est plus fort que toi,_

 _T'aimerais bien l'embrasser._ »

Ron possédait « la voix des Mers ». Une voix qui attestait son destin de roi. Il l'avait hérité de leur père, qui l'avait hérité du sien. Elle avait le pouvoir de révéler les désirs cachés, et de persuasion. Il était difficile d'y résister.

Ron était appelé à devenir le prochain souverain, mais avant, il devait passer par beaucoup d'apprentissage.

D'abord avec son frère Bill dans l'armée. Puis, lorsqu'il serait devenu un grand guerrier, Albus le formerait à sa lourde tâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre la relève.

Pour cela, il aurait fallu être à la cité des Sirènes, et il n'en avait aucune envie.

Présentement, c'était ici qu'il devait se trouver. Seul son petit frère comptait.

Ce dernier voyait l'amour de sa vie subjugué par la voix de baryton de son ainé.

Il le regardait comme s'il le voyait avec un cœur d'amoureux. Comme si la mélodie faisait échos à son âme.

Ron reprit, accompagné par Georges.

« - _Tu rêvais de lui._

 _Tu l'attends depuis toujours._

 _Si c'est un roman d'amour,_

 _Faut provoquer l'étincelle…_

 _Et les mots crois-moi,_

 _Pour ça y'en a pas._

 _Décide-toi,_

 _Embrasse-le!_

 _Chalalalala, Oh my oh my,_

 _Il est intimidé._

 _Il n'ose pas l'embrasser._

 _Chalalalala, s'il est sage._

 _Ça serait vraiment dommage,_

 _Adieu le fiancé…_ »

Draco avait fait un mouvement vers Harry, mais c'était dérobé au dernier moment, rattrapé par sa raison.

L'ondin lui souriait engageant et soutenait son regard sans faillir.

Cela lui fit oublier certaines de ses craintes. Il approcha sa main de celle d'Harry.

Rapidement, et avant qu'il ne ravise à nouveau, le brun entrelaça leur doigts et mit dans ses prunelles, tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Et quelque chose d'autre qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre et faisait battre son cœur plus vite. C'était troublant et délicieux.

Il en voulait plus. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que c'était.

Il venait de rencontrer le désir des hommes pour la première fois.

Le contact des doigts de Draco l'électrisait, et lui donnait la chair de poule. Le blond ressentait la même chose et dans la foulée saisit l'autre main.

La flamme qui tourbillonnait dans les yeux émeraude lui plaisait infiniment.

« - _Prend lui la main,_

 _Dans la douceur du lagon._

 _Décide-toi mon garçon,_

 _Et n'attend pas demain._

 _Il n'dit pas un mot,_

 _Il ne dira pas un mot avant d'être_

 _Embrassé !_ »

Georges et Ron chantèrent le refrain ensemble et de tout leur cœur.

Cette fois, c'était la bonne !

« - _Chalalalala, n'ait pas peur,_

 _Ne pense qu'au bonheur !_

 _Vas-y oui, embrasse-le!_

 _Chalalalala, n'hésite pas,_

 _Puisque tu sais que toi,_

 _Toi tu ne penses qu'à ça…_

 _Chalalalala, c'est si bon !_

 _Ecoute la chanson !_

 _Décide-toi,_

 _Embrasse-le!_

 _Chalalalala, vas-y fait vite !_

 _Ecoute la musique !_

 _Dépêche-toi,_

 _Embrasse-le !_

 _Embrasse-le !_

 _Embrasse-le !_ »

Et Draco l'embrassa.

ΩΨΩ

On aurait pût croire qu'à partir de cet instant, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais ce fût loin d'être le cas.

Le baiser avait été doux, puis brûlant, passionné, avant de prendre fin aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé.

En l'embrassant, Draco ressentait du remord.

Il avait l'impression de trahir les sentiments qui l'habitaient encore pour son sauveur. Ironique !

Malgré l'amour qu'il portait à son enfant trouvé et la quiétude qu'il avait retrouvé auprès de lui.

Il s'était confondu en excuses.

Puis, ils avaient rejoint les terres en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

La cérémonie de Mabon était finit, il ne servait à rien de traîner.

Le blond ne prononça pas une parole de tout le trajet.

Fatigué, déçut et meurtrit, Harry c'était endormit dans la voiture.

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, Draco le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il lui retira une partie de ses vêtements et ne lui laissant que sa chemise.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front après l'avoir bordé, et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

ΩΨΩ

Grace au sang qu'il avait mis dans la potion, Jedusort pouvait voir à travers les yeux du jeune ondin. Sauf lors de sa visite chez cette saloperie de Prêtresse. Sa magie bloquait une partie de son pouvoir.

Mais ce qu'il avait vu durant la nuit de Mabon, récompensait largement sa patience.

La partie était loin d'être gagnée. L'humain ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement.

Maintenant ça allait devenir intéressant. Il avait hâte de voir ce que le môme allait faire pour qu'il plie ?

ΩΨΩ

Le lendemain, les coffres et le plus gros des serviteurs partirent pour le palais d'hiver.

Le jour suivant, ce fut le tour du Prince, et de ses proches, ainsi que leurs serviteurs personnels, l'intendante et son mari.

Ne sachant pas monter à cheval, Harry voyagea avec le potionniste, Pompom et Dobby.

Le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur à sourire, on le serait à moins… Et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas croiser le regard de Draco, qui faisait de même.

Suspicieux, Severus décida de tirer les choses au clair. Il devait absolument savoir ce qui c'était passé entre eux la nuit de Mabon !

Il attendit que la caravane se mette en marche et lâcha sa bombe :

« -Pourrions-nous savoir ce qu'il se passe Harry ? »

La question prit le jeune homme au dépourvut. Il le regarda avec de grands yeux, sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

Il secoua furieusement la tête.

« -Je vous ai dit que je ferais tout ce je pourrais pour vous. Mais pour cela, il faut m'expliquer. »

Sa voix était douce, mais ferme. Harry ne pouvait y couper.

La présence de Dobby et de Pompom le gênait un peu, mais il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. L'important était que Draco n'apprenne jamais son identité après tout.

Il prit son carnet et se mit à écrire.

« **Nou nou some enbracé**. »

Le problème d'Harry en ce qui concernait l'écriture venait du fait que l'alphabet aquatique était basé sur la phonétique. Il transposait donc les mots en phonétique. Mais du moment qu'il se faisait comprendre…

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et s'obligea à respirer profondément.

« -Sale petit con ! S'écria-t-il.

-Severus ! Vous oubliez de qui vous parlez ! Tempêta Pompom.

-Non, je n'oublie rien ! Si ce n'est qu'il passe à côté de la plus belle chose que la vie puisse lui offrir ! Et que mon futur Roi ou pas : C'est un petit con ! Voyez donc dans quel état ils sont tous les deux depuis 2 jours ! Car enfin pour expliquer cela, il n'y a qu'une chose possible :…

-Notre Prince c'est excusé, soupira Dobby.

-Oh oui ! Et il a surement promis de ne plus vous toucher de cette façon ? Je me trompe ?! »

Harry fit non de la tête et éclata en sanglot.

Pompom le rassura de son mieux en le prenant dans ses bras.

« -Je peux comprendre sa majesté, déclara-t-elle enfin. Il a l'impression de les trahir tous les deux. Harry et son sauveur. »

A ses mots, les pleures du jeune homme redoublèrent.

« -Me permettez-vous de les mettre dans la confidence Harry ? demanda Severus »

Ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour parvenir au bout des résolutions de l'homme de principes qu'ils avaient créé !

L'ondin hocha la tête.

« -Mes amis, vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à notre Prince et sous aucun prétexte ! C'est essentiel. »

Le couple promit, et Severus leur raconta toute l'histoire.

Ils avaient beaucoup d'amour et de respect pour le petit protégé de Draco. A partir de cet instant, ils en eurent d'avantage.

Pompom, qui rêvait à une telle possibilité depuis bientôt deux mois, ne put que remercier les Dieux.

A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à réunir ces deux cœurs. Et ce ne serait pas le plus facile ! Mais elle ne renoncerait pas ! Elle était une entremetteuse redoutable. Comment Blaise, infatigable célibataire avait fini par se fiancer ?

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander comment Severus avait pût deviner pareil chose. Car il était évident pour elle qu'il était au courant depuis l'arrivée de l'ondin au palais.

« -Severus, comment avez-vous su ? »

Sans grande éloquence, il désigna la fleur. Il était tant pour lui aussi de révéler son plus lourd secret.

« -Je me souviens maintenant ! S'écria Dobby. Cette fleur ! Sirius en portait une presque identique ! »

Harry se redressa et griffonna à la hâte sur son carnet.

« **Komen konécé vou Sirius ?** »

« -Vous le connaissez Harry ? »

« **Cé mon onkle.** »

Severus, une fois la surprise passée, se mit à rire comme un fou. La vie était décidément bien étrange. Le passé finissait toujours par vous rattraper.

« **Rakonté moa.** »

« -J'ai rencontré Sirius sur la plage. Il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai aimé. Et lui aussi… je crois. Je ne savais pas d'où il venait. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il voulait juste voir le monde. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais être son guide. On ne se connaissait pas, mais il me faisait confiance.

Il avait… des étoiles, dans les yeux. Il était curieux comme un enfant. Il était doux, charmant, délicat et toujours souriant. Mais surtout, chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, il avait ce sourire qui me donnait l'impression d'être exceptionnel. Unique.

Tel qu'il l'était pour moi.

C'est tout naturellement que nous nous sommes aimés et qu'il a fini par me révéler son secret. Le vôtre.

J'ai juré de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. J'ai tenu parole…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Nous nous sommes jurés amour et fidélité. Il voulait abandonner son monde et sa famille pour moi. J'étais prêt à faire de même. Mais le destin m'a fait mentir.

Vos parents sont morts peut-après. Il devait rentrer jusqu'à ce que le prochain héritier soit en âge de régner. J'ai accepté de le suivre.

Nous devions nous retrouver sur la plage trois jours plus tard.

Je ne suis jamais venu.

Les parents de Draco venaient de perdre la vie eux aussi. Je ne pouvais pas partir, je devenais son tuteur légal et c'était à moi de l'élever. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour le lui dire.

A l'heure qu'il est, il doit me haïr de toutes ses forces…

Je me hais aussi, s'il savait.

Si j'avais pût arriver plus tôt, peut-être… »

Le potionniste ne put en dire d'avantage. Ses émotions le rattrapèrent, lui qui les avaient enfouies au fond de son cœur pendant dix-sept ans.

Harry s'approcha, lui prit les mains et lui sourit. Severus pressa les doigts fins entre les siens, glacés. Cet homme et son oncle étaient des âmes sœur, de même que lui et Draco.

Les vicissitudes de la vie avaient rendu leur histoire pathétique.

Sirius avait laissé la colère et l'amertume emplirent son cœur et le ronger comme un poison. Il était devenu rancunier, violent, et cruel.

Trahit par son seul amour, il avait choisi une voie sombre, emplie de haine.

Severus lui c'était muré dans le devoir, la solitude et la mélancolie. Il avait donné sa vie à son filleul, et au royaume. Il s'était oublié. Il s'interdisait le repos de l'âme pour avoir abandonné Sirius. Quand bien même ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il voulait que les autres soient heureux, pourvut qu'ils ne passent pas leur vie comme des ombres, des fantômes de leur passé, inconsolables et maudits pour l'éternité.

ΩΨΩ

Le palais d'hiver était niché dans un havre de verdure roussissante que traversait un fleuve. Habité par nombre d'animaux, du gibier à la créature mythique.

Les Parcs forestiers étaient nombreux, vastes et riches. A tel point, qu'ils attiraient la convoitise de bon nombre de mercenaires et de braconniers, été comme hiver. Les gardes forestiers et les propriétaires terriens patrouillaient pour les empêcher de nuire. Mais les félons étaient rusés et savaient se faufiler entre les mailles de leur filets.

C'est pourquoi le Prince envoyait régulièrement des garnisons pour les aider à les arrêter et à les punir.

L'architecture du Domaine tenait d'un bel ensemble, du pavillon de chasse, du chalet et de la villa. Les toits étaient noirs et les façades de rouge et de blanc (voir la villa Hermès). Avec des fermes, des greniers, une poulinière, un centre équestre, une caserne, et des chemins en laiton comme dans les villes d'eau, pour pouvoir marcher quand il pleut.

Le tout dans un écrin de vert et de noir fait par les bois environnants.

Le cadre était aussi féérique qu'enchanteur et Harry en tomba amoureux.

Tout y était comme les peintures de sa chambre, puisque de là où se trouvait ses appartements, il pouvait voir les montagnes aux pics enneigés. Là où la défunte Reine avait passé son enfance.

Ses appartements étaient dans les tons de vert, de marron avec des touches de rosé, de pourpre et de prune. Les murs étaient entrelacés de bois, de pierre et de verdure. Le feuillage et les fleurs des arbres faisaient des girandoles tout le long.

Dans l'immense cheminée, seule touche de blanc avec les moulures du plafond, ronflait quotidiennement un feu d'enfer.

Les tapis étaient si moelleux qu'il préférait de loin s'assoir par terre, face aux flammes, dans l'espoir de réchauffer son cœur gelé.

Draco avait tenu sa parole. Il ne s'était même plus ou presque approché de lui depuis Mabon. Il prétextait nombre de devoirs et Harry demeurait seul. Dans son cœur tout du moins, car tous semblaient s'être donnés le mot. Pompom, Dobby, Severus, Blaise, Lady Zabini, Astoria, Killiane et sa famille. Même Hedwige préférait sa compagnie à celle de son maître.

Pour passer le temps, il visitait le domaine et les bois. Il s'était même découvert une affection toute particulière pour les chevaux, qui lui rappelait les hippocampes que son frère Charlie dressait.

Il avait demandé à prendre des cours d'équitation et à aider à la poulinière.

En intérieur, il avait découvert la bibliothèque. Il lisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et son écriture c'était grandement amélioré.

Devant son intérêt pour ses aquarelles, Astoria lui donnait des cours de peinture.

Quant aux prêtres qu'ils visitaient souvent, ils lui montraient la diversité des plantes de leur monde, ainsi que leur utilité. Harry avait aimé leur domaine dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait été bâtit par les elfes, les fées et les nymphes des bois. Ouvert sur la nature, et habité par les animaux sauvages, il n'avait aucune porte si ce n'était pour délimiter les appartements privés.

Le vent et les feuilles le balayaient sans que la température en soit touchée, du moment que l'on était protégé par un toit, qu'il soit fait de branches ou d'ardoises.

Et bien sûr, il allait retrouver son frère et sa sœur aux bords de la rivière, prêt de leur grotte.

L'eau de source y était fraîche, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y plonger ses pieds ensanglantés.

Il noircit des rouleaux de parchemins entiers pour décrire à ses jumeaux tout ce qu'il voyait. Comme lui, ils étaient fascinés et voulaient rencontrer Killiane et sa famille.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas possible.

Parce que la saison de chasse allait débuter, à l'occasion de Samhain. La dernière fête de l'année, symbolisant la mort du Dieu Cerf et son passage dans le royaume des morts.

On organisa de grandes battues à travers le pays. Nombres d'édits et d'invitations furent envoyés aux quatre coins du Royaume.

Ce soir, il y aurait un bal et un banquet au Palais. Il fallait célébrer la vie et honorer les morts. Les vivants ne seraient pas les seuls à danser cette nuit.

Les prises seraient ensuite préparées et distribuées à chacun.

Une partie irait dans les selliers et les fumoirs. Une autre serait utilisée pour le banquet.

Les arbres avaient totalement perdu leur parure d'été et arboraient à présent, fiers et chatoyants leurs couleurs d'automne. Certains commençaient même à perdre leur feuille, sous les bourrasques de vent, qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Harry marchait tranquillement dans l'aube naissante. Son champs de vision emplit de rouge et d'or.

Hedwige gambadait joyeusement autour de lui et reniflait de-ci de-là, à l'affut du moindre animal à débusquer.

Les invités étaient arrivés la veille, transformant le palais en véritable fourmilière. Il y avait de l'agitation partout. Harry ne sentait plus aussi à l'aise qu'avant avec tout ce monde. Il préférait s'enfuir dans les jardins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous partis à la battue. Ensuite, il en profiterait pour discuter avec Killiane. Vu qu'elle allait accoucher d'ici un mois et demi, il était hors de question qu'elle court la campagne au grand galop.

Au détour d'un chemin, il la découvrit, accroupit dans la mousse, en train de cueillir des champignons et des herbes pour ses potions. Hedwige jappa joyeusement et courut ventre à terre pour la saluer. Killiane gratouilla sa grosse tête blanche.

« -Soit Bénit mon frère ! Maintenant que tu es là, tu veux bien m'aider à me relever ? J'ai présumé de mes forces et de la taille de mon ventre. Je devrais peut être admettre plus souvent que mon mari à raison. Ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que je suis assise par terre. »

Harry se précipita. Elle soutint son dos à deux mains, tandis que l'ondin prenait son panier.

« -Alors dit moi, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Sous le regard interloqué de son compagnon, elle se mit à rire.

« -Tu vas me vexer ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas être le seul à avoir des visions ? Et il y a aussi le fait que j'ai remarqué le manège de Draco… »

Harry sortit son carnet et écrivit sans perdre une seconde.

« **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'on se rapproche de nouveau ?** »

« -Ca me semble évident à moi. »

« - **… ?** »

« -Saute-lui dessus ! »

ΩΨΩ

Chez les sirènes, l'amour physique n'était que peu de chose comparé à l'osmose magique qu'un couple créait. Ce qui permettait également d'avoir des enfants.

Les marques d'affections n'en étaient pas pour autant révolus. Elles étaient juste un reste de ce qui se passait avant que les ondins et les sirènes ne provoquent leur autarcie.

L'harmonie de la magie de la Mer, les avait fait évoluer.

Pour comprendre ce qu'impliquait le plan de Killiane, Harry devait se plonger à corps perdu, et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, dans l'anatomie et ses loisirs.

Ce que Killiane se fit une joie de lui expliquer et lui donna les ouvrages de la bibliothèque qui pourrait l'aider.

L'ondin avait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour apprendre le langage du corps et comment s'en servir.

Jedusort lui avait dit quelque chose dans ce genre-là avant de lui donner la potion.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas compris le message à ce moment-là. A présent qu'il était plongé dans ses bouquins et qu'il avait absorbé les paroles de Killiane comme une petite éponge, il se sentait plus ou moins prêt à « sauter » le pas.

Le fait qu'il soit moins pudique qu'un humain lui offrirait un bonus.

Le tout était de faire en sorte que Draco l'approche de lui-même, et pour ça la future maman avait sa petite idée.

C'est ainsi que Camille entra en scène.

Ce soir, il y avait un bal, masqué s'il vous plaît. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux que la danse pour rapprocher les corps. Killiane disait que cela préparait le terrain avant les préliminaires.

Harry s'empressa donc d'aller à la rencontre des cavaliers lorsqu'ils revinrent de la chasse. Il se dirigea vers Camille, sans le moindre regard pour Draco ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

S'il fut surpris, Camille n'en montra rien, il attendrait qu'on lui explique.

Killiane, elle, s'approcha de son mari et dit mine de rien :

« -Ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux ? » Avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de lancer un regard des plus équivoque à un Draco statufié.

D'habitude c'était vers lui que son Océan allait en premier. Pourquoi un tel revirement ?

Lui et Camille n'étaient quand même pas… ? Ensemble, intime ou même amoureux… ?

Soudain, cette seule idée le révulsa.

Il était pris d'une envie de propriétaire qu'il devait s'interdire !

Il n'en avait pas le droit !

Il se sentait suffisamment misérable d'avoir embrassé Harry et d'avoir autant d'attirance pour lui. Tout cela alors qu'il en aimait un autre !

Bien loin de ce genre de tracasseries, Harry avait expliqué brièvement le plan de Killiane qui consistait à rendre Draco fou de jalousie.

Camille adora l'idée et sentit tout disposé à être le chevalier servant de l'ondin.

La salle de bal était toute d'or et de rouge. Le moindre détail avait été étudié avec soin et rendait la pièce magique.

Des statuettes d'or et de cristal, réfléchissaient la lumière et la faisaient danser.

Partout des guirlandes de feuilles, de bogue de châtaignes et des luminaires.

Les invités semblaient glisser sur le plancher de bois vernis au rythme de l'orchestre.

Les buffets étaient magnifiques, agrémentés des prises du jour, de courges, de tartes aux pommes ou à la citrouille, de marron glacés ou grillés, de pains d'épices, de fruits confits, de vins épicés et de champagne.

Tout le monde riaient et semblaient heureux, insouciants.

Les costumes tourbillonnaient à vous faire tourner la tête.

Certains c'étaient dirigés vers la salle de jeux et les éclats de voix fusaient en tous sens.

La soirée se déroulait comme dans un rêve.

Harry en oublia ses pieds ensanglantés. Au bras de Camille, il avait l'impression d'être comme un papillon de nuit autour d'une flamme. On aurait dit qu'il ne touchait plus terre.

Il se sentait entouré de magie. Peut-être était-est le cas ?

Ne devait-il pas avoir toutes les chances de son côté ce soir ?

Il faisait comme Killiane le lui avait conseillé et oublia Draco une bonne partie de la soirée. Il laissa Camille avoir des gestes tendres envers lui. Ce dernier, jouait la carte de l'amoureux transit à la perfection. Tant et si bien que sa sœur pouvait voir Draco fulminer dans son coin. Il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres de la soirée et tentait en vain, de faire taire la petite voix insidieuse qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« - _Il est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de le frôler, de le toucher, et de le faire sourire ! Personne d'autre ! IL EST A MOI !_ »

Il était sur le point de céder. Il était fou de désir et surtout, de jalousie. Il luttait, mais ses convictions ne tiendraient plus très longtemps.

Camille avait l'impression que sa nuque était en feu, tant le regard du blond était meurtrier. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait presque eu peur pour sa vie.

« -Il sera bientôt tout à toi, petit frère, murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille du brun. »

Ce qui parut un geste plus qu'équivoque aux yeux de Draco. La digue venait juste de se rompre. Un coup d'œil vers le blond permis à Harry de s'en rendre compte de lui-même.

Faisant mine d'avoir trop chaud, il sortit prendre l'air sur un des balcons tandis que Camille allait lui chercher quelque chose à boire.

Le Prince en profita pour le suivre.

« -Bonsoir Océan. Est-ce que le bal te plaît ? »

Le brun lui fit un sourire éblouissant, signe de son assentiment.

« -Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez si proche avec Camille. »

L'art de la subtilité avait l'air de s'être fait la malle en premier…

« -Est-ce-que tu… Enfin, je…veux dire… vous êtes… ? »

La grammaire l'avait suivi de prêt…

Harry avait penché la tête de côté, d'un air qui se voulait à la fois interrogateur et innocent. Mais qui ne trompait personne, à part peut-être celui à qui il était destiné. Il lui sourit de plus belle, engageant.

« -Pas que ça me regarde….Après tout tu es… Enfin… Vous êtes… »

Avec des bouts de phrases par-ci par-là, l'ondin avait beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas perdre le fil.

« -Non, bien sûr… Tu as raison !... Ça ne me regarde pas… Bien !... Je vais, …heu… te, enfin… vous laisser, et… vous souhaiter… beauc… ! »

Exaspéré, Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de le saisir brutalement par le col de sa chemise et de le tirer à lui.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, espérant ainsi le faire taire.

Il prit possession de sa bouche en un baiser brûlant.

Il relâcha doucement la pression et regarda son amour dans les yeux.

Ce dernier avait le souffle coupé et avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« -Harry, tu m'as.. »

Sans préavis, l'ondin replongea de plus belle.

Cette fois, le baiser fût profond. Il quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de sa victime, qui, trop éberluée, se laissa faire.

Harry avait eu le temps de rêver à ce que serait leur prochain baiser. Et il était bien décidé à montrer qu'il était capable d'initiative.

Il caressa délicatement sa langue avec la sienne, la suçota, la mordilla.

Il était doué. A tel point que bientôt, Draco ne se trouva plus aucune excuse. Il lui enserra la taille et pressa ses reins, voluptueux, sensuels, alors qu'Harry perdait ses doigts si agiles dans ses cheveux.

Leur corps, en entrant en contact leur donna des frissons, les électrisant.

Le désir montait en eux, implacable.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient assoiffés l'un de l'autre, comme des pèlerins après la traversée du désert.

Ils ne pensaient à rien, sauf à l'autre et à leur besoin vital de se toucher, de s'aimer.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le bal. Sans rien dire, ni se faire voir de personne ou presque.

Harry l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Il poussa Draco sur un fauteuil, puis retira sa veste et défit ses cheveux qui se répandirent autour de lui, comme de la soie liquide.

Draco tendit le bras.

Son compagnon s'en empara et se retrouva sur ses genoux en un rien de temps. Le blond défit la lavallière qui enserrait son cou, dénuda une clavicule puis, une épaule.

La peau était douce et satinée sous ses doigts.

Ni tenant plus, une main sous la chemise, l'autre dans les longues étoles, il plongea le nez dans sa nuque. Il le respira, le gouta de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents. Il tira un peu sur les cheveux, dégageant plus de peau. Il continua à dévorer sa chair tendre à l'en faire rougir.

Harry était bien. Il avait chaud et sentait sa magie frétiller dans tout son corps. Il était euphorique, à fleur de peau. L'amour physique, c'était une tempête, une lame de fond qui connectait les âmes. Il pouvait sentir les sentiments de Draco. Ils étaient doux et voluptueux comme du chocolat. Les ressentir devenait un besoin, une drogue, et il était accros avant même d'y avoir goûté.

Draco l'observa intensément. Cet innocent qu'il connaissait depuis seulement deux mois, et qui se donnait à lui sans restriction et qui le chamboulait plus que quiconque. Il était divinement beau pendant l'amour. Il avait le rouge aux joues et le souffle court. Il le voyait ouvrir la bouche par moment, mais seul des soupirs à peine audible en sortaient.

Océan était merveilleux, aimant, souriant, mais il ne parlait pas.

Il ne serait jamais « lui ».

« -Tu ne seras jamais lui. »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il tomba comme la guillotine.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva par terre et vit Draco ouvrir la porte sur un :

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. »

Le cœur du jeune ondin éclata en mille morceaux lorsque la porte se referma.

S'il avait eu une voix, nul doute que son cri de douleur aurait fait trembler le château et pleurer tous ceux capables de l'entendre.

Il était de nouveau seul, abandonné.

 **Je suis très méchante de finir sur ça, je le sais et j'en suis désolée ou presque^^**

 **Le palais d'hiver ou en tout cas l'extérieur, m'a été inspiré par la villa Hermès une des résidence très privées de Sissi. Je vous invité à jeter un coup d'œil c'est magnifique (à mon sens lol)**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et en followers et à ceux qui me laisse des coms ca me fait super plaisir**

 **Des remarques sur la conduite de nos persos préférés? dites moi tout en commetaires**

 **La suite le week end prochain comme d'habitude^^.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Angel**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci Pour vos coms et vos mises en favoris et followers !^^**

 **Aujourd'hui la suite des évènements et un Draco qui va bien se faire secouer entre autre !**

 **Pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre j'attends avec impatience vos réactions !**

 **Disclaimers:** Le conte appartient à Andersen, les personnages à J.K Rollings, certains éléments sortent de Toei animation et d'autre de Disney. Référence quand tu nous tient^^. Les personnages de Killiane, Camille, Eglantine et Raphaëlle, sortent de ma tête !^^

 **Couples:** HPDM entre autre...

 **Ratings:** M (pour plus tard je prends de l'avance)

Je pense qu'un résumé est inutile.

Bonne lecture!

 **Le Petit Ondin**

 **Chapitre 6:**

Severus vit Draco sortir du palais comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Il soupira de dépit et d'exaspération.

Cette fois, s'en était trop !

Ce petit merdeux allait devoir être remit en place ! Et tout de suite !

Il faisait froid dehors, mais il n'en avait cure. Il était si déterminé et en colère, qu'il ne sentait même pas la morsure du froid.

Il retrouva son filleul à la lisière de la forêt en train de frapper l'écorce d'un arbre avec ses poings.

« -DRACO ! Ça suffit ! Il faut que je te parle !

-Pas maintenant !

-Si ! Maintenant !

-Severus, écoutes, je…

-NON ! C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Et laisse cet arbre ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Viens t'assoir.

-Mais je…

-Assis, j'ai dit !... Bien. Je suppose que tu l'as encore abandonné en te confondant en excuse ?

-Parrain, je…

-SILENCE ! Vas-tu me laisser en placer une !? Tu n'es pas encore assez vieux pour éviter une correction ! Alors TAIS-TOI !

-…

-Tu es lâche Draco ! La première fois, passe encore, mais ce soir ! Il n'y a que toi pour être aveugle à ce point ! Harry est ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux et tous en conviennent ! Il est tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Et tu es tout ce dont, lui, a besoin ! Ça fait trois mois que tu te morfonds ! Que tu cours après un rêve ! Mais tu veux que je te dise, Les rêves ne sont que cela : des rêves ! La réalité est autrement plus belle, pour le peu qu'on ne gâche pas tout ! Si tu veux vraiment remercier ton sauveur, rends lui service, utilise la vie qu'il t'a conservé en choisissant d'être avec une personne qui t'aime ! Et que tu aimes par-dessus le marché ! Avoue-le une bonne fois pour toute !... Ne fais pas comme moi Draco… Ne passa pas ta vie à regretter ton véritable amour.

-Papa…

-Allez ! Va le rejoindre tout de suite avant de prendre mon pied au cul ! OUST ! Et au petit trot je te pris ! »

ΩΨΩ

Son cœur le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il crut mourir. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au cri d'agonie de son âme et de sa magie.

Aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche pourtant grande ouverte.

Les larmes n'en finissaient plus d'inonder son visage.

S'il s'était regardé dans un miroir, il ne se serait pas reconnu, tant la douleur déformait ses traits.

En cet instant, il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, tant sa perte était déchirante. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y survivre.

Certain disait, qu'être capable de vouloir le bonheur de l'être aimé, même si cela signifie être loin de nous, était une des plus belles preuves d'amour

Présentement, il pensait que c'était la plus grande épreuve que l'on puisse s'infliger par amour, et il ne sentait pas l'abnégation nécessaire pour ce faire. Pas maintenant

Pas lorsque le bonheur de Draco signifiait être avec celui qu'il était autrefois…

Ce secret le tuait !

Si seulement il pouvait le lui révéler. Tout serait tellement plus simple. Mais où serait la preuve de son amour ? S'il l'aimait pour une image ?

Il avait pourtant touché son but du bout des doigts !

En colère, il se saisit du premier objet à sa portée et le lança à travers la pièce. Le vase alla se fracasser contre le mur.

Le voir ainsi, en morceau, était une image réaliste de son cœur.

Il trouva le spectacle pathétique.

C'est le moment que choisit Draco, pour ouvrir la porte à la volée.

Alerté par le bruit, il s'était précipité dans la chambre, soudain prit d'une terrible angoisse.

En découvrant son Océan, anéantit, pitoyable et si touchant dans sa détresse, il voulut dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

Mais rien ne vint. Aucun mot.

Le désespoir lui conférait une sorte d'aura, qui faisait vibrer toutes les fibres de son corps.

Comme une sorte d'appel auquel il se devait de répondre.

Il lui semblait que sinon, la mort viendrait, parce qu'elle serait infiniment plus douce. Et « ça », il ne pouvait l'accepter. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Pas lui, pas Son Harry.

Oui, son.

Severus avait raison. Il avait été lâche et aveugle.

Il avait le résultat devant les yeux et rien ne pouvait le révolter d'avantage.

Harry ne méritait pas cela.

Il méritait quelqu'un de mieux. Un homme capable de l'aimer.

Il était tant qu'il admette qu'il était cet homme.

Il l'avait juste oublié.

Harry était resté au sol. Il se contentait de le regarder.

Comme s'il voyait à travers lui.

Il se pensait au bord de la folie et la présence du blond ne pouvait qu'être dût à son imagination.

A quoi d'autre, puisqu'il l'avait rejeté. Encore.

Draco s'approcha avec toute la douceur et la prudence du monde. Il se pencha pour que leurs regards se croisent.

Les mains du brun tremblaient si fort, qu'il les prit dans les siennes avec la délicatesse d'une plume.

Ce contact lui permit de reprendre pied avec la réalité et il se mit à fixer le blond, mi-curieux, mi-courroucé.

Des flammes de colère brillaient dans ses yeux, le défiant ouvertement, laissant l'instinct de survie reprendre le dessus.

Il n'était ni homme, ni ondin, à se laisser bafouer ainsi. Pas une nouvelle fois !

« -Je suis désolé. »

Il le fusilla du regard avant de le repousser violemment.

Etre désolé, c'était trop facile !

« -Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Le poing partit sans prévenir et Draco se retrouva par terre.

Harry le défia de toute sa taille. Fulminant.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Prince de se relever aussitôt.

« -Je n'avais pas compris. »

Harry se boucha les oreilles et secoua la tête. Il s'éloigna de son bourreau aussi vite qu'il le put, mais ce dernier le rattrapa. Il le sera dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'enfuir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se dérobe ! Un comble.

« -J'ai été aveugle. »

Harry le frappa de nouveau. Le blond qui s'y attendait, fut un roc et ne cilla presque pas.

« -J'aurais dû le voir pourtant. Ton visage était partout avec moi. »

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur sa poitrine.

Il était si sûr de lui que la douleur ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Il devait aller au bout de sa confession, ou alors tout serait fini.

« -Tu m'as redonné la vie. Tu m'as fait toucher le ciel le soir de Mabon. J'aurais dût comprendre. Mais j'avais peur. J'ai été lâche. Maintenant, je sais. »

D'une main, il lui saisit les poignets aussi fermement que possible.

Usé et démuni, Océan ne songea plus à se battre. Il pleura de nouveau, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Draco but ses larmes comme s'il s'agissait du nectar des Dieux.

Puis, entre deux baisers, murmura :

« -Je t'aime. »

Ces trois petits mots abattirent les dernières défenses de l'ondin qui se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

Un autre remède à son âme et à son cœur meurtrit.

Son amour prit son visage en coupe et le parcourut d'un millier de baiser papillon qu'il entrecoupait d'un « je t'aime », ou d'un « pardonne-moi ».

Il pardonna, bien sûr, et fut le premier à prendre possession de ses lèvres gorgées du sel de ses larmes.

Il se sentait aussi léger que l'écume qui flotte sur les vagues.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il défit sa veste et sa chemise. Lui aussi voulait toucher sa peau, découvrir son corps en souvenir de ce matin sur la plage.

Un clin d'œil, un écho, pour faire revenir l'insouciance et le bonheur de se chercher, de se trouver.

La peau de son dos était épaisse, mais douce. Les muscles roulaient sous ses doigts. A chaque caresse, le blond frémissait.

Draco accentuait leur baiser et saisit violemment les hanches d'Harry. Elles étaient étroites, fragiles peut-être, mais faites pour s'emboiter aux siennes.

Sous sa rudesse, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, mais ils n'en avaient cure.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans leur petit coin de paradis et rien ne pouvait plus les en déloger à présent.

Le futur Roi passa ses mains sous les vêtements de son amour avant de les arracher de son torse et d'en jeter les morceaux à même le sol.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les débris de cristal.

Ensuite, il le fit reculer contre le montant du lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule en arrière. Il le suivit docilement dans sa chute.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Faisant ainsi passer dans leurs yeux tout l'amour et le désir, qu'ils éprouvaient.

Un désir dominateur et impérieux.

Jouant avec les longs cheveux noirs, il lui redit combien, il l'aimait.

Harry lui sourit et attrapa sa nuque pour l'embrasser en guise de réponse.

L'heure n'était plus à la conversation.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance.

Ils emplissaient leurs yeux de l'autre, ne voulant oublier aucun détail, aussi modeste soit-il.

Ils explorèrent le corps de leur partenaire avec infiniment de dévotion et de passion. Pas un centimètre carré de peau ne fut oublié, que ce soit par une main ou par une bouche.

Leurs respirations étaient devenues erratiques. Leurs cœurs dansaient la sarabande.

Ils se laissaient à peine le temps de souffler que le désir reprenait, plus puissant encore.

Ils avaient faim de l'autre.

Draco finit par relever les jambes galbées du jeune ondin. Il les embrassa, les replia et se positionna devant son entrée secrète.

Il se fit un devoir de le préparer minutieusement à sa venue.

Il se délecta de ses soupirs, de ses joues rougies de plaisir, et de ses yeux assombris de sensualité.

Le pêcher était divin.

Il sut qu'il avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il cherchait, lorsque le brun se mit à trembler comme une feuille et rejeter brusquement la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, le corps tendu comme un arc.

Mais, le blond ne s'arrêta pas là.

Il le prit en bouche et continua d'assouplir son antre inviolé.

La sueur perlait sur son épiderme et le faisait briller.

Il ne parvenait plus à penser. Tout n'était que Draco. Il n'y avait que lui en train de le faire chavirer dans un havre de volupté tel, qu'il savait ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

Il en était fou, au bord de l'explosion.

Son prince ne le laissa pas jouir pour autant.

Il quitta son sexe pour venir quérir sa bouche.

Ce fut tendre, léger.

Puis sans crier gare, il présenta sa virilité et s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Harry était tellement sur son petit nuage, et sa magie aidant, il ne ressentit aucune douleur et vint rapidement à la rencontre de Draco.

Après quelques poussées savantes, ce dernier retrouva sa perle de plaisir et lui fit voir les étoiles.

Ils finirent par jouir de concert et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre enfin complet et apaisé.

ΩΨΩ

Draco aurait dû être couronné Roi le jour du Solstice d'hiver. Mais ce jour-là, on n'eut pas le loisir de voir la grande prêtresse, qui dans un paysage de neige et de glace, mit au monde, son premier enfant. Un petit garçon, qu'on prénomma Gabriel.

La dernière fois qu'un membre de la famille était né à Yule, c'était il y avait plus de 200 ans. C'était un bon présage. Gabriel serait puissant, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses parents.

Le baptême se déroula en petit comité, mais beaucoup d'offrandes furent déposées sous les sapins en l'honneur de l'heureuse famille.

L'avènement de Draco se déroula quelques jours plus tard, dans la forêt enneigée où l'argent des décorations installées pour l'occasion s'accordait avec la neige et le givre qui recouvraient la Terre.

Harry trouva la saison magique et pas seulement parce qu'elle était propice à certains rapprochements.

La terre était merveilleuse et apportait tellement, pour le peu qu'on sache l'honorer et la respecter.

La saison hivernale avait quelque chose de revigorant, bien qu'ils étaient peu, ceux qui sortaient de leur maison.

Comme les animaux en hibernation, chacun restait chez soi, au chaud, en famille à se reposer et à préparer ses forces pour le printemps qui reviendrait bientôt.

Harry était heureux et amoureux, un peu plus chaque jour. Draco le lui rendait bien. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et n'avaient plus l'intention de se quitter.

L'ondin avait confiance en l'avenir. Il ne redoutait même plus l'échéance, qui arrivait pourtant à grands pas. Puisqu'il ne lui restait que deux mois.

Ron et Ginny s'apprêtaient même à repartir. Ils estimaient que tout allait si bien, que leur frère n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'eux. Ils voulaient retourner à la cité des Sirènes et reprendre les choses en main.

D'abord, Sirius devait être destitué. Ron était prêt à assumer ses devoirs qu'importe ce qu'on pourrait dire. Il ne supporterait pas que ce qui était arrivé à Harry, arrive à un ou une autre. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur le soutien de ses frères et de son grand-père.

Il avait bien d'autre projet en tête. Comme le retour de l'alliance avec le monde des hommes. De même que l'harmonie Divine.

Les aventures et les découvertes de son frère lui avaient beaucoup apporté.

L'autarcie de leur monde avait assez durée.

De son côté, Jedusort veillait au grain.

Malgré l'optimisme de sa victime, il n'était pas inquiet. Lorsque le petit roi le demanderait en mariage, il aurait une dernière carte à jouer. Une carte qui lui donnerait la victoire.

Bientôt, ce fut Imbolc, la fête des relevailles de la Déesse. La nature reprit doucement vie. Les jours n'allaient pas tarder à rallonger.

Le Dieu soleil s'apprêtait à faire sortir la Terre de son long sommeil.

Le Palais d'hiver se prépara pour son dernier sabbat de l'année.

Sur les ordres du Roi, le départ avait été décidé plus tôt cette année.

Il n'avait donné ses raisons à personne, et avait fait mander pour une audience extraordinaire, les dignitaires de son Royaume : Killiane, Severus et son premier ministre.

« -Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, pour vous faire part d'un projet, qui, je l'espère aura votre entière approbation. Vous devez vous douter du pourquoi, mais tout ceci doit avoir un caractère officiel. J'ai l'intention de faire d'Harry, mon époux et Roi consort. Que m'importe qu'il n'est pas de famille. Nous construirons la nôtre. Qu'importe qu'il n'est pas de patrie. Notre Royaume, sera la sienne. Je l'aime, et je veux lier mon âme à la sienne devant les Dieux et les hommes.

-En sommes, tu nous demande l'autorisation pour la forme, récapitule Killiane avec un sourire mutin. »

Draco eut la décence de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que son parrain éclatait de rire.

« -Je suis bien d'accord ! Mais de toi à moi, Draco : Harry et toi devaient être les derniers informés de cet état de fait qui ne trompe personne. »

Le Roi se racla la gorge, un peu gêné, et se tourna vers son ministre.

« -A vous Mr le Ministre, je vous laisse le mot de la fin.

-Je n'ai aucune objection, et le peuple n'en aura pas non plus. Nous sommes comme vous, Votre Majesté, nous l'aimons.»

A l'unanimité, la demande en mariage fut approuvée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à en parler au principal intéressé.

Il le trouva dans le salon de musique, sur un tapi de laine blanche, accroupit devant la cheminée.

Le petit Gabriel gazouillait dans son berceau que le jeune homme avait posé près de lui.

Il agitait gentiment devant l'enfant, une girandole de cristal qui tintinnabulait et faisait apparaître des dizaines de petite lumières qui dansaient autour d'eux.

Draco le trouva infiniment beau et attendrissant ainsi.

Il avait un don avec les enfants.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir fonder une famille avec lui. Les déités avaient bien fait les choses, puisque la Grande Prêtresse, grâce à sa magie et à de savantes potions, inspirées par eux, permettaient à de nombreux couples homoparentales d'avoir des enfants.

Leur croyance estimait que le corps n'était qu'un vaisseau et que l'âme était sans genre. Il était donc injuste de priver des amants du bonheur d'être parent.

Le blond toqua doucement au cadre de la porte. Son compagnon se retourna et lui sourit.

Le Roi le rejoignit en répondant à son sourire.

« -Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. »

« - **Je l'aime aussi**. »

« -J'ai hâte d'avoir des enfants de toi. Il faudra qu'on s'y mette sérieusement après.

« - **Après quoi ?** »

« -Notre mariage. »

ΩΨΩ

A l'annonce de leur mariage, le royaume entier fut en liesse.

Comme l'avait prédit le premier ministre, tous aimaient le jeune muet qui avait su rendre le sourire et l'envie de vivre à leur prince et à présent nouveau Roi.

Harry était devenu leur petit miracle. Il avait montré sa noblesse de cœur en s'impliquant dans les bonnes œuvres, car on l'avait beaucoup vu dans les hospices et les orphelinats durant les rudes mois d'hiver.

On avait également pu le voir aux côtés de la Grande Prêtresse. Preuve qu'il était digne de confiance.

Les noces furent prévues pour le 1er Mars. Elles seraient organisées à l'endroit même de leur rencontre, ce qui expliquait la migration subite de la cours.

On commença à préparer les jardins pour la cérémonie, endroit magique et pleins de souvenirs pour tous les deux.

La nouvelle enchanta Ron et Ginny, et les soulagea. Le 1er Mars marquait la fin des six mois dont disposait leur frère pour unir son destin à Draco. A présent, tout était en ordre, ils pouvaient partir tranquille. Rien ne pouvait gâcher le tableau.

C'est ce qu'ils croyaient !

Dans sa grotte de coulures de lave, au cœur de la terrible jungle marine, le Mage des Océans se préparait à passer à l'action.

Harry avait beau être puissant et bien entouré, il n'en était pas moins mal informé.

En acceptant de boire de son sang, il lui avait ouvert une porte sur sa magie.

Et cela les prêtres correctement formés ne l'acceptaient jamais.

Jedusort avait donc profité de son ignorance.

A présent, il avait accès à la magie du jeune homme, sans que celui-ci puisse s'en rendre compte.

Il s'en était servi pour changer son apparence à un tel point, qu'il se ressemblait comme deux frères. Avec en prime la voix qu'il lui avait emprisonnée dans un cristal qu'il portait autour de son cou.

Il avait prévu de prendre la place de l'ondin, et de lui voler son prince, le privant ainsi de tous ses espoirs avant de l'emprisonner.

ΩΨΩ

Tous étaient prêt par l'organisation du mariage.

Harry passait ses journées avec Lady Zabini et Astoria pour apprendre tout ce que son futur rôle lui incomberait. Il se montrait attentif et consciencieux.

Dans le même temps, un homme vint au château pour lui apprendre le langage des signes. C'était une méthode qu'il avait créé pour son fils sourd et muet de naissance. Cette méthode avait été approuvée par les scientifiques de son pays et bon nombre d'entre eux lui demandaient ses services pour que sa méthode devienne universelle.

Les deux fiancés ne se voyaient donc que quelques heures par jours.

Ils en profitaient pour se promener en fin de journée, aux bords de la plage privée du palais d'été. Tant pis pour les vents glacés venus du Nord qui balayaient encore la côte.

Le mariage se déroulerait dans une semaine, et Harry trépignait d'impatience. Il avait hâte de ne plus avoir d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et de pouvoir vivre son idylle en paix.

Le soir où tout bascula, il devait rejoindre Draco sur la plage.

Il était rentré tard de l'académie des sciences. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps alors qu'il traversait les jardins, une lampe tempête à la main.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre les aboiements d'Hedwige, signe qu'elle et son maître ne devaient pas être bien loin.

Il marcha d'un bon pas, en prenant garde de ne pas se tordre une cheville entre les rochers.

Soudain, il sentit l'Océan gronder. L'onde semblait se tordre et ne plus agir selon son gré.

Une obscure angoisse lui noua l'estomac et affola son cœur.

Aux aguets, il constata qu'Hedwige avait cessé d'aboyer, le vent de souffler.

Une force mystérieuse se levait, de même qu'un épais nuage de brouillard qui enveloppa la plage comme un linceul.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit, une étrange silhouette sortir des vagues.

Puis, il l'entendit. Cette voix qui aurait pu être la sienne. Sensuelle, envoutante.

Il continua d'avancer, la peur au ventre, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos.

Quelque chose d'affreux était sur le point de se produire. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être.

Il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Draco.

Il le vit enfin, Hedwige à ses pieds, les oreilles couchées. Un grondement sourd sortait de sa gueule.

Le blond était debout, les yeux fixés sur cette apparition aquatique.

Harry voulut l'appeler, au bord de l'hystérie. Mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Plus la chose s'approchait du rivage, moins il arrivait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Comme s'il marchait dans des sables mouvants.

Désespéré, il ouvrait la bouche en un millier de cri silencieux, dans le fol espoir que Draco se rende compte de sa présence, et se détourne de la créature.

Il la voyait nettement à présent.

Il fut soufflé par sa ressemblance avec lui. Bien que ses traits soient plus angulaires, elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et des yeux d'absinthe plus pénétrants que les siens. Il était plus vieux également, mais surtout, il chantait.

Sans crier gare, un éclair déchira le ciel.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui foudroyait le corps. Il lâcha sa lampe et s'effondra sur le sable.

La respiration sifflante, il porta ses mains à sa poitrine à s'en arracher la peau. Tel ce qui arrivait à son cœur. Comme si son lien avec Draco était en train de se désagréger.

L'inconnu fût bientôt dans les bras de ce dernier, à l'embrasser.

Le blond lui répondait avidement comme s'il s'agissait de son fiancé.

« -Vous me cherchiez, je suis là.

-Epousez-moi, lui demanda le Roi sans détour. »

L'usurpateur se mit à rire, et répondit « oui ».

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main, sans aucun regard pour un Harry interdit et effondré, vaillamment soutenu par une Hedwige gémissante.

Le monde venait de s'écrouler.

ΩΨΩ

Il s'appelait Valérian, et Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence et faisait ses quatre volontés, au détriment de son peuple et de ses proches. A commencer par Harry.

Valérian l'avait fait répudié.

Le jeune ondin avait échappé de justesse au bannissement grâce au Zabini et à Severus. Ce dernier l'avait placé sous sa tutelle, ainsi que celle de Killiane.

Tous voulaient le protéger de cet effroyable usurpateur qui n'avait de cesse de le tourmenter.

Tous ceux qui avaient un jour eu de l'influence auprès du jeune Roi, se virent donner leur congé de la plus odieuse des manières. En pleine nuit, la garde royale venait les mettre aux arrêts, avant de les chasser de la capitale avec le peu de bien qu'ils avaient pu emporter.

La révolte grondait.

On se tourna vers Killiane, mais elle fut chassée du palais. Elle n'y serait acceptée qu'à condition de se taire et d'obéir.

Parce qu'elle avait peur des conséquences pour le peuple, sa famille et Harry, qui était devenu le bouc émissaire de ce gigolo, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

En moins d'une semaine, le chaos régnait sur le royaume autrefois paisible et prospère.

Harry était inconsolable, il errait comme une âme en peine sur la plage, les jardins, la bibliothèque, ou restait prostré des heures devant la cheminée de la cuisine.

La date du mariage avait été conservée, mais il serait organisé en pleine mer, sur un fragile voilier.

Harry refusa d'y prendre part.

Au matin de son dernier jour, il se trouvait sur la plage à regarder pour la dernière fois, le soleil se lever.

Puis, il se promena dans les jardins recouvert d'une fine couche de givre. Il savoura chaque instant, la fidèle patou à ses côtés.

Il alla jusqu'aux écuries pour dire adieu à Aquarelle, la petite jument d'un beau gris bleuté que Draco lui avait offert à l'occasion de leur fiançailles.

Puis, il termina son périple en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

Pompom et Dobby l'y attendaient, comme tous les matins, la mine sombre, le soupir au bord des lèvres.

« -Nous embarquons dans une heure. Le château sera presque vide. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir aller au troglodyte. Eglantine y est restée avec Théodore et le bébé. Je ne suis pas rassurée de vous savoir tout seul ici. »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et de leur faire un pauvre sourire, tandis qu'il servait une gamelle d'eau à la patou.

Dobby sera l'épaule de son épouse, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas insister.

Le sort en était jeté à présent et leur Océan allait passé sa vie à voir leur Roi au bras de cet usurpateur.

En le voyant arrivé, ils s'étaient rendus chez leur souverain pour lui révéler la vérité au sujet d'Harry. Sans résultat. A cause du pacte que le jeune ondin avait passé, personne ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot en sa présence si c'était pour lui dire la vérité.

Soudain, dans un grand fracas de porcelaine, Luna arriva dans les cuisines.

La jeune fille avait été promue au poste de femme de chambre auprès d'Harry qui avait préféré ses services à celui d'un valet de chambre, ce qui aurait mieux convenu, mais il s'en fichait.

A présent, elle exerçait ses fonctions auprès de Valérian, ou face de serpent, comme elle l'appelait, ce qui en disait long sur ses aprioris.

« -Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux plus ! S'égosilla-t-elle en lâchant sans douceur son plateau de petit déjeuner. Elle avait les yeux exorbités, et le rouge aux joues.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mon enfant ? demanda Pompom étonnée, elle qui connaissait si bien son caractère doux et réservé.

-Il est en train d'arracher les rideaux et de décrocher les tableaux de notre Reine ! Il m'a donné l'ordre de tout faire brûler ! Ce sale serpent vicieux ! Sournois ! Désagréable ! Hautain ! Egoïste ! … »

Avant qu'elle ne perde définitivement toute contenance, Harry lui prit doucement les mains.

Puis il prit le plateau et partit seul dans l'antre du serpent qui était aussi son ancienne chambre.

Valérian la lui avait prise une fois arrivée et l'avait relégué au dortoir des domestiques dans les combles, jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne l'y chercher et l'installe dans ses appartements.

Devant les portes grandes ouvertes, gisaient lamentablement tentures, meubles et tableaux.

Harry en fut bouleversé, puis choqué lorsqu'il vit l'usurpateur détruire ce qui restait avec un visage marqué par une folie jubilatoire.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme dans l'embrasure de la porte, Valérian sourit, machiavélique.

« -Vous voilà enfin à la place qui vous est dût. Il y a des choses qui devraient être immuables. Ne restez donc pas planté là comme un idiot ! Posez le plateau et emportez ces horreurs avec vous ! Je déteste le blanc. Le noir seul possède la noblesse. »

Harry posa le plateau sur le guéridon, mais ce fut pour mieux toiser « face de serpent » avec tout le méprit dont il était capable.

Cet homme n'avait donc aucun cœur ?!

Ils se firent face.

Harry fit « non » de la tête.

« -Je vous ai donné un ordre ! »

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau dire non, Valérian s'avança, menaçant, et leva la main sur lui.

Grâce à un trésor de réflexe, le jeune ondin lui saisit le poignet au vol et le défia plus encore.

Un sourire de dément lui répondit, révélant des dents noires et pointues.

Surpris, Harry relâcha sa garde.

L'adulte en profita pour le saisir à la gorge. Il le plaqua contre le mur, et le souleva de terre.

Son apparence se modifia, au point que la victime reconnu son bourreau.

« -Ceci est un acte de rébellion que je ne puis tolérer, petite friture. N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens désormais.»

Il le relâcha brutalement.

Le prince s'écroula lamentablement au pied du Mage des Océans, crachant et suffoquant.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla et prit son menton entre ses doigts osseux.

« -Tu aurais presque pu réussir, si tu avais su ce que tu acceptais au premier abord… Tu étais si naïf ! Si désespéré ! Tu étais prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour avoir ce que je te vole aujourd'hui… Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après un soupire théâtrale, il se releva et se dirigea vers son psyché. Après quelques mots de latin, il retrouva l'apparence de Valérian.

«-Ne t'ai tu pas demandé pourquoi « Valérian » te ressemblait autant ? Ou pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te montre mon vrai visage pour que tu comprennes enfin ? Ni ce que sont devenues tes visions ? »

D'un geste, il fut nu, ses vêtements de cérémonie flottant prêt de lui.

Harry voulut profiter de cette distraction pour fuir, en vain. Les portes claquèrent violemment, lui barrant le passage.

« -Ma compagnie t'ennuie déjà cher petit poisson ? »

Des embrases s'enroulèrent autour de son corps. Il tomba à terre et se débattit contre ses liens. Sans résultat.

En finissant de se préparer, le Mage lui fit de nouvelles révélations.

« -Tout ça parce que tu as accepté de boire une simple goutte de mon sang ! Tu nous as liés l'un à l'autre, sans même t'en douter. Me donnant ainsi toutes les possibilités. Tu voulais tellement être avec ton amûûûûûûr ! Singea-t-il. Comme si j'avais pu accepter une telle chose, Ri-t-il, sadique. C'est ton pouvoir que je voulais ! Toi, le bénit de Neptune ! Comme ta mère avant toi… Avec elle, je m'y suis mal pris. Mais toi, c'était presque trop facile ! Tu ignorais tellement de chose sur la magie. Tout ce qui t'intéressais c'était cet humain. Ajouter à cela la rancœur de ton oncle et te voilà, toi et ta magie entièrement mien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi puissant qu'en ce jour ! »

Harry tremblait de rage et de honte, pour s'être fait berner de la sorte. Il avait cru pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Malheureusement, il ne serait pas le seul à payer cette lamentable erreur.

Car il était à présent évident que la créature qui se tenait devant lui, en plus d'être le mage des Océans, était aussi le Lord Voldemort, le terrible Maître des Démons. Celui qui l'avait rendu orphelin. Celui qui avait provoqué toutes ces tempêtes et engendré tant de mort et de souffrance pour nourrir ses démons.

Allait-il réserver le même sort funeste aux passagers du voilier nuptial ?

Il se débattit de plus belle pour se délivrer, sans succès.

« -Cela ne sert à rien de t'exciter petite friture. Tout est en place. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! Pas même ton Grand-père. Ce vieux huîtré aurait dut me tuer lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il a toujours eu le cœur trop tendre. Un trait de famille sans doute. »

Il était si beau dans sa tenue d'or, de noir, et d'argent, qu'on avait peine à croire ce que cachait son âme.

« -Quant à l'amour de ta vie, il ira bientôt rejoindre les fonds. Ce qu'il aurait dût faire i mois. Bella conduit mes troupes, et elles ont faim. Je te dis à ce soir, mon petit prince, la magie contenue dans ton serment aura tôt fait de te conduire dans ta dernière demeure. »

Même après avoir fermé la porte, les échos de son rire diabolique flottaient encore dans l'air.

Seul, Harry entendit le palais se vider de ses occupants.

Il savait que s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution, ses derniers ne reviendraient jamais.

Et ce serait de sa faute.

Il allait faire la peau à ce salopard !

Ca prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il s'en faisait la promesse !

Il regarda autour de lui, contorsionnant son corps au possible, pour trouver quelque chose susceptible de l'aider à se défaire de ses liens.

Il voulut ramper jusqu'au guéridon pour s'emparer du couteau sur le plateau qu'il avait amené. Mais plus il bougeait et plus la magie resserrait ses liens.

Il voulut hurler mais bien sûr, rien ne sortit de sa bouche, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage.

Il s'intima au calme et respira profondément.

Il se remémora les paroles du sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent corps dans son esprit.

S'il était si puissant que cela, pouvait-il se considéré comme entièrement sous son joug, où y avait-il un autre moyen ?

Il songea aux enseignements de Killiane.

Les Dieux étaient toujours là, en tout temps et en toutes choses. Il lui suffisait de retrouver le chemin vers eux, vers la source, vers l'Unité, pour débloquer sa magie.

Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit.

En transe méditative, il appela Neptune comme il l'avait fait le soir de la tempête. Il pensa à sa famille, à tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés, appris à connaître et à aimer. Il pensa à Draco…Draco, celui qui l'avait éveillé.

Soudain, il se sentit tomber dans les ténèbres du monde, pour mieux renaître dans sa lumière.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit un magnifique jardin recouvert d'une couche de neige aussi fine que du cristal.

De-ci de-là, des bancs de terre humide et noire, clairsemés de touffes d'herbes tendres et de crocus.

A deux pas de lui, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une robe vert d'eau, auprès d'elle un jeune homme fougueux aux bois de cerf, presque un homme.

En un instant, il tomba à genoux devant eux.

La déesse s'approcha un sourire doux et plein d'amour illuminant son visage.

« -Relève-toi mon enfant. Je suis heureuse que tu es enfin trouvé le chemin vers nous.

-Vous êtes Neptune ?

-Depuis l'aube des temps, on nous a donné bien des noms. Mais oui, je suis Neptune, et voici Pan, dit-elle.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que nous attendons ta venue. Nous ne comptons plus les siècles de séparations entre la Terre et l'Océan. Comme le soleil et la lune, ils sont dissemblables, mais ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre. Les deux mondes doivent se rejoindre. Grâce à votre amour, ce sera bientôt possible, déclara Pan.

-Moi et Draco ?

-Oui. Cela aurait pu se faire plus tôt, mais de toute évidence le temps n'était pas venu. Le temps est un être capricieux et indomptable qui est aussi vieux que nous. Rien ni personne n'a de prise sur lui. Toutes choses arrivent au bon moment. Si ton pouvoir est aussi puissant, c'est parce qu'il est le miroir d'un autre, expliqua Neptune.

-Voldemort.

-Vos deux existences devaient s'entrecroiser pour nourrir le monde. Vous deviez maintenir l'équilibre des forces et apporter un nouveau souffle à la magie. Comme la vie qui mène à la mort.

-Mais, il est une menace pour l'équilibre !

-Il a célébré trop la mort pour comprendre les bienfaits de la vie. Son pouvoir doit revenir à la source pour préserver l'équilibre. Tu as le pouvoir de venir à bout de tous les maléfices en toi. Tu es le remède.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Je sais que tu le feras, sourit-elle confiante. »

Harry sentit sa vision se brouiller, son corps chuter.

Pan s'approcha de lui en lui tendant une chrysalide.

« -Ton papillon sera fort, prophétisa-t-il. »

Puis ce fut le noir.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Ca sent la fin non ?**

 **Plus que deux et vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire !**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos coms**

 **A très vite**

 **Angel**


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos coms ca fait toujours plaisir !

 **Penny :** Alors oui techniquement Harry n'a plus de voix mais dans l'esprit nos pensées font lois^^. Et aussi Draco n'a pas été trompé, mais ca c'était peut etre pas très clair. Lorsque le lien avec Harry et Draco s'effondre c'est à cause de Valérian/Voldemort/Jedusort ( y a trop /^^) qui l'a ensorcelé donc désolé si c'était pas clair mais là pour le coup Draco n'y est pour rien^^

 **Disclaimers:** Le conte appartient à Andersen, les personnages à J.K Rollings, certains éléments sortent de Toei animation et d'autre de Disney. Référence quand tu nous tient^^. Les personnages de Killiane, Camille et Raphaëlle, sortent de ma tête merci donc gare !^^

 **Couples:** HPDM entre autre...

 **Ratings:** MA (pour plus tard je prends de l'avance).

Nous voici au dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue j'espère que ça vous plaira je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !

 _ **Le Petit Ondin**_

 _ **Chapitre 7 :**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était de retour au château et toujours ligoté, mais il sentit un courant lui traverser le corps. C'était sa magie qui fourmillait sur sa peau, nourrissait son esprit et abreuvait son cœur.

Il l'appela pour se libérer de ses liens. L'instant d'après, une onde de choc avait désagrégé les embrases.

Libre, il courut au balcon.

Le voilier filait sur l'eau, auréolé par un soleil rougeoyant.

Sa transe avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

Il devait se dépêcher.

Il fouilla dans le secrétaire, et y dénicha de quoi écrire une lettre. Au cas, où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

Il la laissa en évidence avec en gage d'amour sa fleur perlée et un sortilège.

Il courut ensuite à la salle d'arme, y prit une épée, autant de dagues et de poignards qu'il pouvait.

Il avait bien l'intention de faire ravaler ses écailles à face de serpent et ça n'allait pas faire un pli !

Il rejoignit la côte en faisant abstraction de ses pieds ensanglantés. Il dérapa sur le sable, manqua tomber entre les rochers. Rapidement, il arriva à la grotte de ses jumeaux.

Grâce à sa magie, sa voix claqua dans leur esprit, forte et fière, comme autrefois.

« -Valérian c'est Jedusort, Jedusort c'est Voldemort. Les démons vont attaquer le voilier à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'est plus temps de tergiverser, il faut que je stoppe la cérémonie. Ginny, tu viens avec moi ! Ron, vas à la cité des sirènes, il est temps à présent. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Le rouquin enfourcha une monture et partit à toute allure, tandis que ses cadets faisaient de même.

Sur le chemin, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de questionner son frère :

« -Harry ? Que va-t-il se passer au coucher du soleil si Draco et toi vous ne…

-Si je ne tues pas Voldemort avant, je lui appartiendrais et il se servira de mon pouvoir pour asservir tous les mondes.

-Alors je le tuerais pour toi.

-Non, je suis le seul à avoir ce pouvoir. Même Grand-père ne peut plus rien contre lui.

-Je trouverais un moyen pour t'aider mon frère, même si je dois y passer ma vie !

-Tu ne pourras y arriver toute seule. Il te faudra de l'aide, de notre monde et de la terre.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Sa sœur avait une partie du jeu en main, il en serait de même pour celui ou celle qui trouverait sa fleur perlé.

Le soleil plongeait presque dans la mer lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur but.

La cérémonie avait débuté, présidée par une Killiane bouillante de rage.

Elle était en train de bénir le symbole du futur lien, lorsqu'Harry sauta par-dessus le bastingage, dégoulinant d'eau.

Sa dague fendit l'air jusqu'à l'autel, avant d'aller se planter dans le mat avec le fameux lien.

« -Qui a osé ?! Hurla Draco. »

La foule s'écarta comme un seul homme, dévoilant un Harry méconnaissable, haineux et fier. Il fixait Valérian dont les yeux se teintaient de braises incandescentes.

Furieux, ses lèvres se retroussèrent et dévoilèrent son horrible dentition.

« -Sale gosse ! Tu veux crever si vite ! Feula-t-il. »

Harry se contenta de sourire et de faire « non » de la tête. Il leva le bras dans sa direction, comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose et referma le poing. Une onde de magie fit exploser le coquillage de cristal, libérant sa voix, et le cœur de Draco. Les éclats se figèrent dans le visage du Mage, qui y porta ses mains en hurlant.

Sous le choc, Draco tomba à genoux et fut retenu par un Severus au bord de la crise de nerf.

«-Je suis Harrian ! Prince des Océans ! Grands Prêtres des Sept Mers ! Je t'accuse, Tom Jedusort, de crime contre les Dieux ! Ta sentence, traite, est de te soumettre au jugement du monde que tu as rejeté et assassiné ! Ou de mourir, ici et maintenant ! De ma main ! »

Le démon dévoila son visage serpentin constellé d'éclats de cristal en sifflant de rage.

« -Infâme petite pourriture ! Crois-tu qu'il est si facile de me tuer ?! »

Il leva les bras au ciel en psalmodiant d'étranges paroles. En un instant, de gros nuages noirs apparurent et un vent de tempête se leva. Les vagues se mirent à gonfler, tandis que le mage retrouvait l'apparence qui reflétait son âme.

Harry sentit, plus qu'il ne vit les démons approcher. Et Ron qui n'était toujours pas là.

« -Canonniers à vos pièces ! hurla-t-il. »

Trop surpris les marins ne purent esquisser un mouvement jusqu'aux cris de Killiane qui fixait les flots devenus sombres et grouillants.

« -Des Démons !

-Aux armes ! s'écria Mani. »

Ce fut le signal qu'il fallait. Tous ceux qui avaient les capacités de se battre arrangèrent leur tenues de cérémonies pour être plus à l'aise et coururent vers l'armurerie tandis que d'autres quittèrent le pont pour ne pas gêner leur manœuvre.

Draco se précipita vers Harry.

« -Mon amour. Je suis dés… »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, Harry l'embrassa à pleine bouche et l'écarta de son chemin.

C'était son combat.

Il eut une prière pour Neptune et Pan. Les pièces d'artilleries ne devaient pas toucher les sirènes et les ondins.

Comme la nuit de son anniversaire, son vœu fut exhaussé.

Soudain, il y eu un grondement de tonnerre qui fit trembler le voilier. Dans un éclair, le maître des démons des abysses venait de reprendre sa forme maudite, sa queue sinuant et claquant autour de lui.

Il s'élança à une vitesse surhumaine vers Harry, toutes griffes dehors.

Dans un sursaut, ce dernier échappa à l'attaque, manquant d'un cheveu de se faire emporter la moitié du visage.

Il se servit de la vitesse et de la force de son adversaire pour se propulser en l'air. La main fermement posée sur son épaule, il pivota tel un acrobate et frappa le dos du monstre avec une de ses dagues.

Si Jedusort avait toujours été ondin, la lame aurait touché le cœur et le combat aurait été terminé.

Mais le mage avait des écailles plus épaisse encore que celles des démons, et l'arme humaine n'entra qu'à moitié.

Ses jambes, peu habituées à ce genre d'exercices, le trahir, et il manqua s'en casser une en se réceptionnant.

Le Mage hurla de colère à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Sa queue frappa le pont du bateau, dans l'espoir d'écraser l'ondin, qui n'en finissait plus de sauter en tous sens.

Bien vite, il lâcha son épée et se retrouva acculé, dos au mat.

Le Lord arracha le poignard prisonnier de sa chair et le lança dans sa direction, manquant de peu son oreille.

Le monstre cilla de nouveau vers lui, mais fut bridé dans son élan par Killiane.

La Prêtresse se servit de la tempête pour invoquer des éclairs qu'elle dirigea droit sur lui.

Trop rapide, elle ne put le toucher, seulement le faire reculer.

Enragé, il étira sa queue et frappa la jeune femme. Assommée, elle serait passée par-dessus bord, si son mari ne l'avait rattrapé avant.

Certains marins tirèrent sur le Mage, mais les balles ne faisaient que ricocher sur ses écailles.

C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour rejoindre Harry et lui tendre une épée.

« -Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais il est hors de question que je te laisses seul face à ce monstre. »

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre, la queue monstrueuse s'abattit de nouveau.

Les deux amants se séparèrent, tandis que le mat se brisait.

Camille, Raphaëlle, Nymphadora et Remus en appelèrent au vent pour le retenir avant qu'il ne fracasse la coque.

Ils l'emmenèrent sur les flots, là où les démons commençaient à se manifester.

Certains grimpaient déjà sur bateau. Les marins et les invités se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Les canons explosèrent les boulets à la volée, emplissant l'air d'une fumée âcre et piquante.

Le Mage en profita pour enrouler ses anneaux autour des chevilles du jeune ondin, qui bascula en arrière et se cogna rudement la tête.

Le Mage l'entraîna à sa suite. Il mit son visage à sa hauteur.

« -Tu m'as défié pour la dernière fois petit prince ! »

L'instant d'après, il sauta à l'eau sans plus de cérémonie.

« -HARRY ! »

Le contact avec l'eau glacée le réveilla, tant et si bien qu'il se mit à se débattre contre son geôlier.

Soudain, il sentit son corps se métamorphosé.

Il avait échoué.

Il sembla se résigner à son sort, mais ce fut sans compter sur Draco, qui c'était jeté à l'eau à leur poursuite.

L'adrénaline aidant, il les rejoignit en quelques brasses. Avec un poignard, il frappa les mortels anneaux écailleux.

Jedusort lâcha prise.

Mais il était trop tard, Harry finirait par le suivre, la magie du pacte y pourvoirait.

Le mage partit donc en ruminant les douces tortures qu'il lui réservait.

Pendant ce temps, Draco voulut remonter avec Harry. Son corps avait presque retrouvé sa forme d'origine.

Son Roi était en train de risquer sa vie pour rien.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, et lui sourit amoureusement avant de se servir de sa magie pour le propulser à la surface, tandis que lui s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans les ténèbres.

ΩΨΩ

Ron avait fait aussi vite que possible, manquant tuer sa monture.

Il déboula comme un fou dans la salle du trône. Il y trouva, son grand-père, son oncle, et la grande prêtresse.

Ariel avait ressenti le réveil spirituel de son jeune apprenti et était venue les prévenir.

« -Je viens revendiquer mon droit au trône, clama-t-il. »

La voix des Mers avait parlé, il n'y avait plus qu'à obéir.

Le vieux roi ôta la couronne de corail de la tête de son fils, pour la poser sans plus de cérémonie, sur celle de son petit-fils.

La Grande Prêtresse, le bénit de sa magie l'instant d'après. De bleu, la couronne devint or pur.

Sirius fut le Roi déchu, disgracié par sa famille.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, il n'y pouvait plus rien. Puisque nul ne pouvait réécrire l'histoire. On ne pouvait qu'écrire une meilleure suite.

Longtemps, il était resté convaincu qu'un mal connu était pire qu'un mal inconnu. A présent, le temps pourrait enfin se remettre en marche pour lui.

Il avait tiré les mauvaises cartes, et il avait perdu le respect et la crédibilité qui font les bons dirigeants.

Ron avait l'étoffe d'un grand monarque. De même que son père et son grand-père avant lui.

Ce dernier se garda auprès du jeune Roi un rôle de conseillé et laissa volontiers sa place à Bill, qui commanderait les armées, secondant ainsi son frère dans l'offensive qui partit sans plus attendre vers la surface.

Arrivés après la bataille ou presque ils n'avaient pu que débarrasser les flots des vermines qui restaient et escorter les rescapés jusqu'au port.

Ron avait organisé une réunion au somment, avec les membres de sa famille au grand complet, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ariel. Dans la grotte sous-marine qui les avait abritée pendant plusieurs mois, il avait raconté leur histoire.

Durant la réunion, il apprit avec beaucoup de peine et de rage, que le trident aurait pu offrir à Harry deux jambes, sans qu'il eut à en souffrir. Ce fut un blâme de plus pour son oncle, qui allait devoir faire amende honorable.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva face à son ancien amant, en compagnie de son père, Ariel, Ron, Ginny et Bill, pour faire la lumière sur la situation avec le conseil restreint de Draco.

On fit venir des cuisines force café et alcool fort, la nuit promettait d'être longue.

Albus débuta la séance :

« -Tom était un jeune prêtre qui rêvait de pouvoir. Il était marqué de Neptune comme mon épouse, Amphitride, Liliane et Harry. Mais, il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre distinction. Son ambition et son égo était trop démesuré. Il en devenait dangereux. Lorsqu'Amphitride a été nommée Grande prêtresse des Mers, il est devenu fou de jalousie. Il a tenté maintes expériences pour prouver qu'il était bien meilleur. Son don s'est tordu autant que son esprit. Un jour, une de ses expériences a mal tournée et son corps a reflété sa folie. Amphitride a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour le sauver. En vain. Le mal l'avait atteint trop profondément, et l'a emporté avec lui. J'étais jeune, je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui pouvait se passer, alors je me suis contenté de le bannir. »

L'intermède qui suivit, ne fut que soupir et shoot d'hydromel pour certain.

Sirius prit la relève :

« -Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard, lorsque Liliane devint Grande Prêtresse à son tour, qu'on entendit parler d'un Lord Voldemort qui aurait rassemblé les démons des abysses sous une seule bannière. Et jusqu'à présent, on ne savait pas qui il était. Les cités disparaissaient, les tempêtes devenaient plus meurtrières. Lili pensait qu'il pouvait y avoir des réponses sur Terre, pour nous permettre de rétablir la situation en notre faveur. Elle m'a demandé de profiter de mon voyage de recherche. Mais, je me suis juste comporté comme un crétin !

-Sirius ! s'écria son père. Il est temps de pardonner au passé ! »

Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers un Severus qui ne savait trop que faire, malgré l'alcool, qui aurait dut l'y aider…

« -Severus, je suppose ? Enchanté mon petit.

-PAPA !

-Grand-père a raison ! Renchérit Ginny. Harry nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé ! Les parents de Draco sont morts en mer. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu être là à temps !

-De mieux en mieux ! Rugit l'ondin. Ma vie privée va se retrouver en place publique maintenant ?!

-30 piges et tu te conduis toujours comme un sale gosse !

-Tu as beau être mon roi, ça ne t'empêchera pas de prendre ma main aux écailles !

-Touche à mon petit frère et tu verras qui aura le plus mal aux écailles !

-Petite poiscaille !

-Sirius ! C'est après moi que tu en as !

-Ne me touche pas ! »

Dire que les retrouvailles se passaient mal, était un euphémisme. Killiane et le premier ministre s'en mêlèrent rendant ainsi la « discussion », encore plus inintelligible, si c'était possible. Chacun donnait de la voix à qui mieux mieux, finissant de briser les derniers vestiges de patience, d'un Draco à bout de nerfs.

Sans crier-gars, il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un grand fracas et frappa du point sur la table. La vaisselle trembla et tous se turent.

« -Harry est prisonnier de ce malade et la seule chose que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de vous battre les uns contre les autres ?! A chercher à qui la faute ?! Ca ne ramènera personne ! Les morts ne reviennent pas du tombeau ! Ce sont les vivants qui nous occupent ici ! Alors il serait peut-être temps de mettre vos rancunes de côté ! Venez me trouver lorsque vous serez plus disposés ! »

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Les échos de sa colère avait fait trembler les murs. On l'avait entendu jusque dans la salle des armes où Blaise faisait le point avec les différents chefs d'état-major et de la marine. Pendant quelques secondes encore, il y n'eut plus le moindre bruit dans le palais.

Draco apprécia ce silence à sa juste valeur, et respira un grand coup. La présence d'Harry lui manquait. Son sourire, sa douceur et sa force lui manquait. Son amour, son étreinte. Il voulait le retrouver le prendre dans ses bras et oublier le monde autour d'eux.

Mais le destin les avait privé l'un de l'autre.

Encore une fois.

Fidèle, Hedwige profita de cet instant pour tirer gentiment son maître par la manche. Parce qu'il n'avait plus l'énergie de protester, Draco se laissa guider au travers des couloirs, jusque dans la chambre d'Harry qu'il trouva dévastée.

En quelques jours, Valérian, ou Voldemort, peut importait, avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour effacer toute trace du passage de l'ondin.

A un détail prêt.

C'était là, bien en évidence sur la coiffeuse. Le dernier gage d'amour d'un condamné.

ΩΨΩ

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle du conseil, tous se regardaient en chien de faïence.

En le voyant, Severus voulut dire quelque chose, mais son filleul lui fit signe de se taire.

« -Ce Voldemort a accès à un immense pouvoir, et ce n'est qu'en unissant nos forces que nous pourrons aider Harry à le vaincre. »

Il posa la fleur perlé au centre de la table.

Une douce lumière s'en dégagea, puis la voix du Mage se fit entendre :

« - _En six mois tu devras faire en sorte que ton Prince soit tombé amoureux de toi pour ce que tu es et non qui tu es. Il devra prouver son amour pour toi en unissant vos deux vies par le mariage. S'il le fait, tu garderas pour toujours ton apparence humaine et tu pourras lui faire autant de bébé poisson que tu voudras. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, tu redeviendras un ondin, et chaque parcelle de ton être m'appartiendra à jamais… »_

Ainsi que la voix d'un jeune enfant :

« _\- Ton papillon sera fort. »_

Et le bruit de deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.

« -Vous avez fait un bébé à mon neveu ?! »

ΩΨΩ

Sirius se faisait tout petit, espérant ainsi ne jamais croiser Severus au détour d'un couloir.

Leur « retrouvaille » après tant d'années passées dans la rancœur avait fait des étincelles.

Pour le coup, il se sentait stupide de ne pas lui avoir permis de s'expliquer, et d'avoir fait autant de mal aux autres et à lui-même pour si peu.

Encore plus, il se refusait à l'avouer devant lui.

A son contact tous les mauvais souvenirs et cette haine si tenace qui avait été sa seule amie pendant si longtemps, s'enfuyaient comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait tellement souffert de la solitude, de ce froid glacial qui lui avait enserré le cœur à chaque battement. Et s'il n'y avait eu que l'absence…

La situation d'Harry et Draco lui en rappelait une autre. Lui aussi avait gardé au creux de lui un morceau de son amant. Un petit être qui n'avait pas eu le droit de vivre.

Cette plaie lancinante, il n'avait jamais pu voir cicatriser. Elle était toujours là, prête à le démanger et à le brûler, pour qu'il ne puisse l'oublier. Il la connaissait tellement bien cette compagne fidèle, qu'en cet instant, il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Il se revoyait encore au lendemain d'une bataille, le corps tordu de douleur, à sentir son œuf se fendre, et sa magie s'en aller en même temps que la vie de son petit. Resté à son chevet, son père n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. La magie avait expulsé l'œuf éventré de part en part, dévoilant un minuscule corps qui tenait dans les mains de son père.

Quelque chose était mort en lui cette nuit-là. Sa petite fille avait emporté un bout de son âme avec elle.

Il avait tiré un trait sur son enfance en scellant sa grotte et en nourrissant une haine féroce pour les humains en emmurant son peuple avec ce qui restait de son cœur.

A présent, il allait devoir réapprendre à vivre et cela lui faisait horriblement peur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas s'approcher l'ancien régent. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras.

De prime abord, le choc l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais lorsqu'enfin, il voulut le repousser, Severus le plaqua contre le mur.

Il lui enserra la taille d'un bras puissant et de l'autre bloqua un poing vengeur, avant de se pencher à son oreille et de respirer à nouveau le parfum de sa peau.

« -Tu m'as manqué. Pendant toutes ces années, tu as hanté mes jours et mes nuits. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné de t'avoir laissé partir. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner. Mais ça ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer. »

Son souffle contre sa nuque le faisait frissonner. Sa voix aussi rauque et chaude qu'autrefois le faisait fondre de désir.

Il s'en voulu d'être aussi faible, avant de croiser le regard ébène de son vis-à-vis et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

ΩΨΩ

Ron se trouvait devant la terrible jungle marine.

Il était armé du trident des Mers et ceint de la couronne de corail.

Accompagné de ses cinq frères et du plus gros de ses troupes, il attendait. Il savait sa jumelle, Draco et Killiane aux cercles de pierre, en train de préparer un puissant sortilège qui permettrait à Harry de reprendre la main et de tuer Jedusort, alias Voldemort.

Le jeune roi avait le vertige. Vu de l'extérieur, il semblait être un monarque impétueux et sur de lui.

Mais intérieurement, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

En proie au doute, ses mains crispées sur son trident trahissaient son angoisse.

Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la confiance de sa famille et de son peuple.

Ce même peuple qu'il conduisait vers la mort.

S'apercevant de son trouble, Bill posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Le peur n'évite pas le danger.

Même si elle était légitime.

Ils allaient se battre pour sauver une vie qui en vaudrait des milliers s'ils échouaient.

S'ils réussissaient, il n'y aurait pas tellement de mérite. Les morts victorieux sont une légende. Les morts ne fêtent aucune victoire. Ils pourrissent et se dissolvent, laissant des vies brisées derrière eux.

Sur Terre, la Lune arrivait enfin au zénith, dans un ciel miroitant d'étoiles.

Une douce brise annonciatrice de printemps soufflait sur la Lande, envoyant des relents de sel venu de la Mer. Les bougies posées sur l'autel en tressaillaient mais ne s'éteignirent pas.

Le sol semblait vibrer sous leurs pieds, signe que les Dieux étaient avec eux, leur apportant, espoir et force.

Draco sera son médaillon tout contre son cœur, appelant son aimé, il murmura :

« -Tiens-toi prêt. C'est bientôt le moment. »

Le trio entama une prière destinée à l'enfant qui grandissait en secret.

Un être qui n'appartenait à personne. Un être tout fait de magie et d'amour qui était sous la protection des Déités. Un être qui réunissait en lui la Terre et la Mer. L'unité retrouvée. Une destinée qui ne souffrait aucune limite et rendait le marché de Voldemort caduc.

Il leur suffisait juste d'ouvrir la voie pour permettre à Harry de puiser dans sa force.

Ginny était le lien avec la Mer et son sang.

Draco était le lien avec la Terre, son cœur et son âme, en plus d'être le père de son enfant.

Killiane était le lien avec les Dieux.

Les flammes se dressèrent, le vent souffla, la terre trembla et l'eau bouillonna.

Dans le chaudron, ils versèrent trois gouttes de leur sang, avant que le blond n'abandonne son précieux médaillon.

Tandis qu'ils joignaient leurs mains, une lumière flamboyante sortit du chaudron, onde de magie pure, et se dirigea vers la Mer.

Minuit sonnait.

Devant la terrible jungle marine Ron activa le trident. L'onde le percuta de plein fouet, se servant de lui comme d'un vecteur et alla dévaster la dernière demeure des démons.

En un éclair, elle fut dans le cachot, où, accroché aux murs volcanique, Harry subissait les tortures de Bella et Cissa.

L'impact fut si fort, que les sœurs prirent peur, se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, en appelant leur maître à l'aide, sous le sourire goguenard de leur prisonnier. La roue était en train de tourner.

Voldemort se précipita.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cellule pour une découvrir ses créations transformées en statue de lave.

Leur visage portait les marques d'une douloureuse agonie.

Le Lord réprima un cri de rage.

« -Estime-toi heureux, nargua Harry. J'aurais pu être plus cruel au vu de ce qu'elles m'ont fait subir ses trois derniers jours. Je me suis préservé pour toi. »

Le mage écumait. Un désir de vengeance le consumait de l'intérieur. Bella et Cissa étaient les seules êtres qui comptaient un tant soit peu pour lui.

« -Tu devrais faire attention avec ce genre de promesse petite friture, susurra-t-il. Ça peut facilement se retourner contre toi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta sur le jeune ondin, les bras en avant dans l'espoir de lui arracher la gorge.

Harry le bloqua essaiment.

Le mage feula et invoqua sa magie. Son adversaire fit de même.

Leur puissance entrèrent en collision et tentèrent de prendre le pas sur l'autre.

Voldemort enroula sa queue autour de son corps. Il l'enserra si fort qu'il entendit plusieurs côtes éclater sous la pression.

La douleur était intense, mais en trois jours de tortures non-stop, il en avait vu d'autre.

Puisque ses deux mains étaient prises, il frappa son crâne contre celui de son adversaire.

L'onde de choc étourdit le monstre suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à l'ondin de le repousser.

L'attaque l'envoya se fracasser contre un mur, qui s'abattit aussitôt.

Les débris retombèrent mollement autour du mage qui se releva avec difficulté.

« -Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir ! Grinça-t-il.

-Moi non. Mais lui oui, rétorqua le prêtre une main tendrement posée sur son ventre.

-Tu mens ! C'est impossible !

-Seulement parce que tu ne peux pas comprendre Tom.

-Comprendre quoi ?!

-Que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse.

-J'arracherais cette saloperie de ton ventre morceau par morceau ! Avant de me repaitre de votre magie, le tout sur vos cadavres encore chaud ! Je deviendrais le maître incontesté des Océans ! Faiseur de vie et de mort ! Et plus personne ne dira de moi que je suis trop faible ! »

Au bord de la folie, il lança sa magie à pleine puissance vers l'ondin qui riposta de même.

Leurs énergies entrèrent en résonnance créant une porte où s'engouffra l'Unité.

Parce que seul Harry avait compris l'importance de l'équilibre, de l'unité totale, et l'avait accepté comme valeur universelle, sans vouloir se l'approprier, ou la contrôler, Neptune et Pan pénétrèrent son corps ainsi que celui de son enfant.

Il se mit à irradier. Il était un. Il était tout.

Il absorba la magie démoniaque et la rendit comme offrande à l'Univers.

Vidé de toute force, Jedusort s'effondra.

Harry le toisa de toute sa taille, à la fois juge et bourreau.

Lorsqu'il prononça la sentence, sa voix était transcendée par celles des Dieux.

« -Tu as trahi l'Unité ! Vendu ton âme aux ténèbres ! Dévoué ta vie à la haine, à la cruauté, et à la concupiscence ! Tu as causé souffrance et mort ! Tu as plongé le monde dans le chaos ! Et tout cela tu l'as fait par jalousie !

-C'était à moi d'être le Grand Prêtre ! J'avais la marque !

-Ta vanité seule t'a conduit où tu es ! Il est temps de payer ! »

Il toucha le front de son ennemi qui se figea, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet.

Il se recula pour observer solennellement l'œuvre des Divinités, qui par ce simple geste, transformaient l'ancien maître des démons en statue de sel. Lentement, il se désagrégea. Les infimes particules de son être flottèrent jusqu'à la surface pour se changer en écume de mer.

« -Né de l'écume, nous retournons à l'écume. »

Et nous voici à la fin !

Au prochain l'epilogue

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé j'ai hâte !

A bientôt

Angel


	8. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous !

Et nous voilà rendu au dernier chapitre !

J'espère que l'aventure vous aura plus autant qu'à moi. Merci encore de m'avoir suivi et commenté.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quoiqu'un peu courte, et je vous retrouve en bas pour le mot de la fin.

 **Disclaimers:** Le conte appartient à Andersen, les personnages à J.K Rollings, certains éléments sortent de Toei animation et d'autre de Disney. Référence quand tu nous tient^^. Les personnages de Killiane, Camille, Eglantine et Raphaëlle, sortent de ma tête merci donc gare !^^

 **Couples:** HPDM entre autre...

 **Ratings:** M

 _ **Le Petit Ondin**_

 _ **Epilogue :**_

La cours se trouvait de nouveau au cœur du royaume, où les chemins des sous-bois étaient recouverts d'une brume cotonneuse, et sentaient la terre encore humide d'une longue averse.

La lune, presque pleine, commençait à disparaître.

De pâles rayons de soleil peinaient à passer la barrière des arbres, redonnant ainsi ses couleurs au manteau d'or et de pourpre de l'automne.

Le palais d'hiver, plongé dans le sommeil, était hanté par une silhouette chichement éclairée par la flamme vacillante d'une bougie.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle parcourait les couloirs. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant une porte de bois magnifiquement gravée, elle frappa doucement au battant avant de l'ouvrir.

« -Mon amour ? Appela-t-elle.

-Je suis là, Draco. »

Dans un rocking chair d'osier, devant un berceau de bois blanc, son époux confectionnait à l'aide de sa magie, un mobile fait des pierres semi-précieuses, de perles, et de colifichets.

« -Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

-Ton fils me labour les organes chaque fois que je fais mine de m'allonger, râla l'ondin un sourire attendrit aux lèvres. »

Draco rit de bon cœur, avant de se pencher sur les dites lèvres pour un chaste baisé.

Puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour remuer les braises incandescentes avec un tisonnier, et y remettre une buche qui se mit aussitôt à crépiter, dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Il s'assit à même le sol, sur un épais tapis se trouvant là, et observa tranquillement son amant.

Il se remémora la douloureuse attente qui avait été la sienne, huit mois plus tôt, après la défaite de Voldemort.

Il scrutait les flots des heures durant, à tel point que ses yeux le brulaient. Il ne sentait qu'à peine les morsures des embruns, encore rudes en ce mois de mars.

Qu'importait son inconfort et sa fatigue ! Ce n'était rien comparé à tous ce que son amour avait vécu, et il n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour l'égaler.

A chaque remous, son cœur faisait une embardé, persuadé de le voir percer la surface de l'Océan.

Enfin, alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, il le vit : forme sinueuse qui se mouvait vers lui. Sans plus réfléchir, il courut à sa rencontre en se jetant à l'eau. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, il était aussi trempé que l'ondin, mais n'en avait cure. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un seul mot, il le saisit par la taille et le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, avant de prendre amoureusement son visage entre ses mains, et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Emportés par leur fougueuse étreinte, ils chutèrent, sans pour autant se lâcher un seul instant.

L'ondin enroula doucement sa queue autour des jambes du blond.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se quittèrent, mais ils n'avaient de cesse de se toucher et de se dévorer du regard.

« -Je t'aime, lâcha Harry, le souffle court. »

Il avait tellement souhaité dire ces mots, qu'il en tremblait.

« -Je t'aime, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Si…Tu veux bien de moi ? »

Sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure. Une peur immense l'avait soudain envahit. Il avait caché sa vraie nature à Draco, et avait causé bons nombres de désagréments, dont son pays se serait dispensé. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté. Il ne voulait pas que Draco lui en veuille. Ou qu'il finisse par nourrir une rancune à son égard.

Le jeune Roi se contenta de lui sourire tendrement, en lui caressant la joue.

« -Je voudrais toujours de toi. A n'importe quel prix. Je t'aime aujourd'hui et pour toujours. »

Il avait signé son aveu d'un baiser, tandis que Ron transformait son frère en humain.

Cette fois, aucune souffrance ne serait de mise. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour, sans aucun tabou.

Les révélations autour de leur futur Roi consort, ne choqua pas le peuple outre mesure. Si la légende du peuple marin était ancienne, elle n'en restait pas loin dans les mémoires.

L'alliance entre les deux amants ne fit donc aucun déboire et fut grandement célébré.

Draco se souvenait des fêtes interminables qu'avait suivies leur mariage. Avec la venue du printemps, le Royaume de Serpentard accueilli des diplomates et des dirigeants de contrés lointaines. Des elfes, des nymphes, des fées, et même des Dragons vinrent saluer l'heureuse union.

Après cela il fallut réorganiser les différents ministères qui avaient pâti du sortilège de Valérian. Les deux époux travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pendant de longues semaines, jusqu'à rétablir la situation.

C'est alors qu'on avait pu entendre les premières disputes du jeune couple, les hormones et leur caractère impétueux aidant.

Mais rien ne pouvait les départir de leur complicité et de leur amour.

Ils formaient un couple harmonieux qui parvenait ainsi à s'apprivoiser.

Il en allait de même avec Severus et Sirius qui avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Ils avaient décidé de partir quelque temps en voyage à travers l'Océan, qui avait lui aussi retrouvé le calme et l'harmonie d'autre fois. Ron songeait même à rebâtir les cités abandonnées après les attaques de Voldemort. Le jeune ondin dirigeait son peuple vers un nouvel âge avec la force et la compassion qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Son grand-père, ses frères et sa sœur l'aidaient dans cette tâche, avec loyauté et détermination.

Les jours sombres du passé se dissipaient lentement.

La terrible jungle marine était redevenue l'immense récif de corail qu'elle avait été, et la vie marine s'y été à nouveau développée.

Les démons avaient été renvoyés dans leur faille, où le pouvoir du trident, et d'Harry les garderaient enfermés pour toujours.

Tout était pour le mieux.

Et bientôt, ils tiendraient dans leur bras un petit être tout neuf qui allait pouvoir grandir dans ce monde magnifique qu'ils prenaient tant de soin à lui construire.

« -A quoi penses-tu ? »

Harry finissait le mobile qui alla s'accrocher de lui-même au ciel de lit du berceau.

Draco s'approcha de lui et se mit à caresser le ventre bien rond et bien bas de son amant.

Comme s'il l'avait reconnu son fils se mit à donner des coups, impatient de venir à se rencontre.

« -Je pensais à lui, à nous. Et à quel point je me sentais heureux et comblé. »

Le brun lui fit un sourire éblouissant et fit mine de se lever. Le blond l'aida à se remettre debout.

« -Nous retournons nous coucher ? demanda-t-il. »

Son époux lui sourit de nouveau et fit signe que non, dormir il n'allait pas en être question.

« -Je pense que tu devrais aller chercher Killiane. Quelqu'un à l'air de vouloir partager notre bonheur plus tôt que prévu. »

ΩΨΩ

Ainsi, le règne d'Harry et Draco fut long, jalonné de joie et de quelques peines qu'ils traversèrent ensemble, sans jamais voir leur amour faillir.

A tel point, qu'on raconte qu'après 300 ans de cette idylle, leurs cœurs cessèrent de battre au même instant.

FIN

Et voilà, c'est fini !^^

Petite note pour ce qui est de la suite

Je m'en vais finir la deuxième version d'amour cybernétique pour celle et ceux qui la suive. Et bientôt arrivera une nouvelle fic, issue d'un autre conte ! je vous laisse à vos suppositions on verra qui aura eu une bonne intuition sous peu^^

A très bientôt et merci encore

Angel


End file.
